A Baby Worth Waiting For
by megsrenee17
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been married for three years now and they are twenty-four. They have everything they dreamed of, except, a baby. Follow Finn and Rachel as they try to get pregnant and succeed. Will everything go as smooth as they hope with Rachel's pregnancy? Read & Review XOXO
1. Trying and Finally Suceeding

**Hey Guys! I've written a lot of Finn and Rachel baby stories before, but I have never written** **one that covers the whole entirety of Rachel's pregnancy before, so I decided to try it out. I really want this story to be extra enjoyable for all of you so I will be taking chapter prompt suggestions. Also, further down the road, I will be taking suggestions on the sex of the baby as well as baby names, so if you guys could send me those through PM when the time comes, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you guys will all enjoy this opening chapter. **

Finn and Rachel have been married for three years now and they are twenty-four. They have everything they dreamed of, except, a baby. Rachel flips over the pregnancy test hopeful and nervous butterflies filling her stomach, her whole world comes crashing down in a matter of seconds, it's negative, again, for what seems like the thousandth time. She hates this, she dreams of being a mother, having someone to nurture and to love instantly for the rest of her life. It also, breaks her heart because she knows how much Finn wants to be a father and how good of a father he will be once she finally gets pregnant. It just doesn't seem fair, she and Finn have been trying to have a baby for two years now, and yet again the pregnancy test comes back negative.

"Rachel, are you alright? Please come out of the bathroom. It's all okay, I promise." Finn says, having a feeling he knows exactly what just happened."  
"It's negative, I'm so sorry." Rachel sobs

"Shh, it's okay. You have no reason to be sorry, you aren't doing anything wrong."  
"Yes I do, I can't get pregnant, we are never going to get our baby."

"We have options if you can't get pregnant, we'll get our baby, I promise."  
"I really hope so."

"We could look into to fertility treatment. That is always an option. We are not giving up on this, it is not something we ever do."  
"Yeah, I know, but fertility treatment is ridiculously expensive. We can't afford it, I'm not in a show right now, and we can't spend too much money right now because of the move."  
"Well as soon as we come up with the money, it's the first thing that we are going to look into, I promise."

"Finn, you don't have to do anything about this, okay?"  
"I know, but I want to be able to have the money for this, I'll pick up extra shifts, I'll do anything I have to, because I want a child just as badly as you do."  
"You are truly the best husband in the world, I can't wait until we are parents. You deserve this so much."

"Not nearly as much as you do."  
"I know it may sound a bit silly, but as much I want to have a baby, I'm afraid that I would be a bad mother."

"It's not silly, but you will not be a bad mother, you are going to be a damn good mother because you are a naturally kind and nurturing, not to mention, the kid will have no trouble falling asleep with your beautiful voice singing it lullabies."  
Rachel smiles. "Yeah, I guess. I just to make sure that I do everything right when the time comes, you know."  
"You will be amazing, and no parent is a perfect parent."  
"You know ,when I get pregnant I will most likely be a hormonal bitch half of the time and whine the other half."  
Finn smiles at her. "So, I'm okay with that, bring it on."

Rachel giggles. "You're the best."  
"I try to be."

Over the next couple of days Rachel is a mess. She wastes her days sitting on the couch and crying. All she wants is a baby. Is that really all that much to ask for? All of her glee friends have children of their own now even Quinn and Puck, and they didn't think they could have any more children after Beth . Why can't she and Finn get the blessing of being able to have children yet? That is the biggest burning question in Rachel's mind, why? Why can't she get pregnant? Why isn't anything ever happening? Why? Wiping her eyes and faking a smile, Rachel pulls herself together, because she knows Finn will be home soon and she hates it when he has to see her like this.

"Honey I'm home." Finn calls in a very stereotypical working husband like manner.

"Hey, how was work?" Rachel asks.

"Good, really good actually, I have some news and I think it's going to make you pretty happy.  
"Oh, do you now? What is this good news of yours?"  
"I got promoted to the school district's music department chair! Which means, I got a pretty good raise which means…Well I know you know what this means!"  
"Oh my God Finn! I'm so excited for you this is amazing news! I can't believe we can finally afford to try IVF!"  
"I know, it's going to happen, I promise you this is going to be it, we are going to be parents soon, I just have a really good feeling."  
"You're so optimistic I love it."  
"So, I take it you are going to want to set an appointment with the fertility treatment specialist soon?"  
Rachel grins "Yeah."  
They make an appointment for the following Wednesday and both of them are so anxious it isn't even funny.

"Finn, what if this turns out not to be a very good option for us?" Rachel says, looking at Finn nervously while in the waiting room for their appointment.

"Rachel, you are going to stress yourself out, the specialist knows her stuff, she's going to recommend that we do this okay, she is, you have to be optimistic about all of this." Finn says giving Rachel's hand a reassuring squeeze as their names are called for their appointment. After getting a bit of information from both Finn and Rachel, the doctor turns to them and smiles "Well you two, I see no problems with doing the procedure, we can do it in about a week if that works for you." Finn and Rachel are much too happy to say anything"  
"Oh my God Finn! You were right. I'm so happy." Rachel says smiling the biggest smile Finn has seen her smile in a long time, as happy as can be and Finn is thrilled about that.

"I'm happy too, happy that you are happy."  
"I love you."

The day of the procedure comes and Rachel is freaking out crying.

"W-w-what if it doesn't w-w-work?" Rachel panics

"Rachel Babe, look at me It is going to work, we just need to be positive, okay? Can you do that for me?" Finn replies smiling at Rachel and kissing her cheek. They are both so anxious and scared but they know that they need to be positive.

After the procedure Finn drives Rachel home and he notices how sleepy she looks. He smiles at her.

"You look really worn out. Are you feeling ok?" Finn asks

"I'm really tired but I'm fine, just really anxious to find out if it worked, if I'm pregnant." Rachel says, her smile very wide when she says the word pregnant.

"We only have to wait a few days Rach, I will fly by, I promise."

"Just think if this works we will be parents."

Finn smiles. "I know."  
Finn and Rachel are growing more and more anxious to find out if Rachel is pregnant. They're basically counting down the days until she can take the test. She finds herself looking at baby things to pass all of the time. In the back of their minds, even with all the happiness, they know things might not turn out the way they want too. To add to all of that, Rachel is kind of freaking out about pregnancy side effects and everything. As much as both want to be parents. Finn and Rachel are both really scared and nervous about the idea After five days of incredibly anxious waiting they can finally find out if Rachel is pregnant.

"We're look at the results together, Okay?" Rachel tells Finn nervously

"Okay, remember, it's all going to be ok no matter what the results are." Finn assures Rachel

"Okay. I'm flipping it over on the count of three. One… two… three."  
"Is that, is it what I think it is?" Finn asks, pretty sure he knows what the results are."  
"Yeah, it's positive." Rachel says a wide smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness Rachel , this is actually real, you're pregnant. We're going to be _parents_." Finn says hugging Rachel, while they both on the verge of crying a million happy tears."

"Yeah we are, you're going to be a daddy."  
Finn just stands there letting Rachel's words sink in. None of I feels real to him at all. "Oh my God, I'm going to be a father."  
"I'm so happy right now."  
"Me too, I love you, and so does our baby."  
"Our baby." Rachel repeats. "We're having a baby."  
"Yeah we are, you're officially a mommy."  
"I'm so happy, but oh God I am nervous."  
"Don't be nervous, you'll be amazing, the most amazing mother in the world."  
"You are the best, I love you so much, but I really hope you're ready for me being hormonal and having morning sickness and all that."  
"You're carrying our _baby_, I'll be ready for anything life decides it wants to throw at us these next nine months."  
"I can't believe this is real, we are finally getting our baby, and the little thing is going to be_ so_ worth everything."

**Review please, I hope you all like this story so far and you are also ready for so much more fluff. :)**


	2. Morning Sickness and Happy things

**This second chapter will have more dialogue than the first one did because there will be so much more going on in this one. There will be the first doctor appointment, which is always an exciting big deal, so expect quite a bit of fluff. Finn and Rachel will also be telling some of their friends and family that they are expecting, so there is also going to be some fluff there. Hope you all enjoy.**

About three days after finding out that Rachel is pregnant the morning sickness starts up. Poor Rachel throws up at least three times a day, sometimes five. Finn feels really bad for his wife, he wants to make her feel better, help her out but there really isn't anything that he can do for her. He tries his best though, he holds her hair back when she's throwing up and tells her how beautiful she is when she feels utterly gross afterwards. Rachel tries not to hate it so much because she knows when all of the awful things about pregnancy are said and done she will have a beautiful baby to love and hold in her arms.

When Finn gets home from work he decides to check on Rachel. He finds her in the bathroom dealing with her morning sickness again, for what he guesses is not the first time today.  
"Hey, sorry if this is awkward, but I just wanted to check in on you." Finn says, going over to stand next to Rachel

"I feel awful." Rachel says and Finn can tell that she feels like crying.  
"I know you do, and I hate seeing you like this, but hey, at least we know this means that the baby is growing and developing properly."  
Rachel smiles a little at Finn's words. "You're right, but I'm already _so_ tired of puking all the time, and most doctors say that it lasts all the way up until the end of the first trimester, that's _three months_."  
"I would be tired of it too, but I like to think you're handling it really well."  
"When are we going to tell our parents, and Kurt, oh my god do we really have to tell Kurt yet?"  
"Come on Rach, you know Kurt is going to be thrilled that he is going to be an uncle."  
"I know, but he'll be so embarrassing."  
"How about we tell my parents, then your parents, and we will finish with Kurt for the grand finale."  
"Alright, call your mom I know you're dying to hear her reaction."  
Finn grins and quickly dials his mom's number, setting the phone on speaker.

"Hey Finn, is everything alright?" Carole asks

"Yeah Mom everything is just fine. Actually, Rachel and I have something we want to tell you." Finn says

"Oh, what is it?"  
"Well… we're having a baby! Rachel's pregnant!"  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy for you two. Just so you know this baby is going to get so spoiled by me, he or she _is _my first grandbaby, you know."  
"Yeah, I know Mom, I'm going to go okay, we have to tell Rachel's parents now, I love you."  
"Love you too, Finn."

"She was even more excited than I expected her to be." Finn says after hanging up his phone

"Yeah she was. Now let's tell my dads." Rachel says smiling

"Dad, Daddy, Finn and I have something we would like to share with you." Rachel says the second the phone call picks up.

"Yes Rachel?" Her fathers ask eagerly.

"I'm pregnant! Finn and I are finally having a baby."  
"Sweetheart, we are so happy for the two of you, I'm sorry to cut this glorious announcement short, but we are getting a business call."

"Okay, I love you both so much!"  
After getting off of the phone, Finn and Rachel invite Kurt and Blaine over for a while.

Finn tries his best to lead up nicely to the surprise but in the middle of everyone eating away at the cheesecake dessert, he decides he can't hold it in any longer.

"Rachel's pregnant!" He blurts out and Kurt's face starts lighting up immediately

"Oh my goodness! Rachel's going to be a mommy, and you_, you_ are going to be a daddy!" Kurt squeals

Finn smiles proudly. "Yeah, Rachel and I are going to be parents, and you and Blaine are going to be uncles."  
Three days later Finn and Rachel go to the first appointment. It isn't very exciting at first, the doctor just confirms the pregnancy, and says that Rachel's due date is March 19th. Finally, the ultrasound tech comes in and it's time for things to get more exciting.  
"It's going to be a little cold." The ultrasound technician tells Rachel. She winces at the cold but quickly forgets it when she starts hearing sounds.

"That noise is actually your baby's heartbeat, nice and strong too. I'd say your baby is very healthy at this point."  
"This is so amazing." Rachel says a wide smile on her face.

"Would you two like a sonogram?"  
Finn and Rachel are sort of speechless so they just nod.

"Finn, I'm so excited, and I'm also really glad that our baby is healthy." Rachel says when they have left the doctor's office.

"Me too, I'm really happy." Finn agrees  
"What do you want the baby to be, a boy or a girl?"  
"Honestly Rachel, I just want our baby to be healthy, but a boy would be nice."  
"Yeah, a boy _would_ be nice."  
"I thought you wanted a girl?"

"I changed my mind." Rachel says beaming

They get home and Rachel immediately heads to the bathroom, morning sickness, again. His poor wife is miserable.

She calls for him, so he goes into the bathroom to sit with her."  
"God, I've never thrown up so frequently in my life, so much for the lack of gag reflexes." Rachel says, a sort of exhausted tone in her voice.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't quite sure what we were getting into, I'm sorry you're so miserable."  
"It's okay." Rachel starts to vomit again and Finn tries his best to pull her hair pack.

"God. I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Finn. I can't look too attractive puking my guts out." Rachel says, crying a little.

"You're still beautiful, you're carrying this tiny unborn life inside of you. How could you not be beautiful while doing that?"

"I just feel so ugly, and when I start showing I'm going to look even worse. I'll look fat."  
"You are not going to look fat, you are going to look pregnant and beautiful."  
"I won't. I will look hideous."  
"Rachel, you are going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman anyone has ever seen, you are going to glow."  
Rachel sighs. "I guess so, I'm just afraid of you not loving me anymore because of how I look being pregnant."  
"Oh my goodness, no, of course I'm going to love you. Have you forgotten that this is only going to bring the two of closer because as soon as our precious little miracle is born the three of us will be a family."

"But what if the baby doesn't love me?"  
"You are the baby's mother, it's going to love you, I promise."  
"But what if I'm a bad mother?"

"You _won't_ be."  
"But I don't know the first thing about parenting."  
"Neither do I, that is why we are going to figure everything out together."

"Okay."  
"So I see you already have a baby name book."  
Rachel grins. "Yeah, I couldn't help it, I just got excited."

"It's fine, it's pretty cute actually."

"Yeah, I picked a few already."  
"You want to share them with me?"  
"Liam and Carter for a boy and Stella and Lilly for a girl."  
"Those are cute, just like you."

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I guess these pregnancy hormones have already taken control of my life."

"It's okay, I wasn't exactly expecting you to be one hundred percent pleasant the whole time."  
"Finn!"  
"What? Puck warned me because of when Quinn was pregnant and stuff."  
"Well, anyway, I'm going to apologize ahead of time if I'm a total bitch or do something dumb like smack you while I'm in labor."

Finn laughs. "You probably will, you don't have a very high pain tolerance."  
"Yeah, I'm kind of weak sometimes."  
"No you aren't you're one of the strongest people I know."  
"You're so sweet. Where on earth would be without you?"  
"Well you certainly wouldn't be pregnant." Finn says half smiling at Rachel.

"Well I sure hope our son or daughter doesn't get your sarcasm."

"Aww, come on Babe, you know you love my sarcasm."

"I do."  
The next morning, Finn wakes up and Rachel is wide awake just lying there and staring at the sonogram, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey there sleepy head I've been waiting on you to wake up." She says

"How long have you been staring at the sonogram?" Finn asks

"A while."  
"You love that baby so much already, see, I told you that you're going to make an amazing mother."

"Yeah you did."

"So, are you getting excited?"  
"Of course I am."  
"You are going to be such a good daddy."  
"Thanks, but I'm such a clumsy person I'm afraid I will hurt the baby."

"You won't, it's not too hard to hold a baby."  
"For girls, they have maternal instincts."  
"If Puck has managed not to injure his kid, then you won't."  
"I still can't believe we are really having a baby. It all still doesn't seem real to me."

Rachel smiles. "I know, I still can't believe we are either, but it's real, _very _real."  
**Review Please! :)**


	3. Rise of the Hormones

**First off, I would like to thank all of guys for giving this story such good reception already. I love the concept of this story, and it makes so happy to see that so many of you like it as well. I really want to make people happy and writing these stories gives me the opportunity to do just that. If you haven't noticed I have an obsession with babies and pregnancy experiences, hope you all enjoy.**

Rachel is 6 weeks pregnant now and her morning sickness is still horrible and making her really miserable. She hates being off work, but she knows it's the best and safest thing to do for herself and for the baby. She wants to be busy, when she's not, it makes her depressed and gives her negative body image. Although Rachel isn't quite showing yet she _is_ gaining weight and she isn't dealing with that so well, Rachel feels hideous the only thing keeping her from being even more miserable is the tiny life that is growing inside of her. Her baby."

"Finn, I look horrible I'm gaining so much weight, I really dislike being pregnant right now." Rachel says while standing in front of the mirror before she and Finn leave for their dinner date.  
"Rachel baby, you look beautiful and you're not even showing at all." Finn tells Rachel as he gives her an assuring smile.

"You _sure_ I really do not look fat at all?"  
"I am one hundred percent positive, you are not fat , you are positively glowing. You are an unbelievably gorgeous pregnant woman."  
"You're lying."

"Rachel, I promise you, I'm not lying to you at all, I would never do that, look at me, I know this hard on you, but I'm not going to let you beat yourself up like this, it's not good for you and it isn't good for the baby either."

"I know, it's stupid, I'm sorry, it's just so hard to get used to all of these changes so quickly."  
"It's not stupid, and it has to be pretty difficult, just don't be so hard on yourself, okay? You look gorgeous."

"Thank you so much you know, for putting up with me."  
"There's no need for a thank you Rach, you're my wife and you're pregnant. I would kind of be a shitty husband if I didn't take care of you and make you feel better and all that, don't you think?"

"You're so nice."  
"I wasn't just being nice I am telling the truth."

"Well whatever it is you are doing ,I appreciate it. Now enough sappy stalling on my part. Let's get going."  
Dinner is very nice and filled with talking about the baby.

"So do you have a gut feeling on what the gender of the baby is?" Finn asks Rachel.

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy. I'm hoping it is. I've always thought our first baby would be a boy, but who knows." Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah, that's kind of funny, I have always thought the same thing." Finn replies

"I know you want a boy so hopefully that's what the baby is."

"Rachel, I told you that I don't care what our baby is."  
"I know you did, but I can tell from your face when we are in the store and we go in the baby section and see all the baby boy clothes and stuff."  
"You're good."

"But if it's a girl, you will be _totally _wrappedaround her little finger. I know you."

"Yeah you're right, but either way, I'm going to be _so _happy."  
"Me too."

Rachel is really glad it's summer because it means that Finn is home with her until late August when school starts back up again. She knows she probably would have gone crazy already if Finn wasn't at home to take such good care of her.

"Finn, are you sure you have to go back to work in a few weeks, it's so nice to have you here to take care of me and to make sure I don't do anything stupid." Rachel says.

"You'll be fine without me, you always are." Finn says smiling

"Yeah, but I'm _pregnant_ this time."  
"Ok, then let me correct myself, you and the _baby _will be fine without me."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You will be just fine, you're only going to be a couple months pregnant when school starts, and you aren't due until March so it's not like you'll go into labor the first day I'm back at work."  
Rachel smiles. "Yeah, you're right."

"So, I got you something for the baby."  
"Finn, we don't even find out what the gender of the baby is until I'm 20 weeks along."  
"Doesn't matter, trust me, you are going to love it."

"Okay."

Rachel opens the bag set in front of her and smiles widely.

"Oh my goodness! You made our baby a build-a-bear." Rachel squeals

"You like it?" Finn asks

"I love it, where on earth did you get this idea?"  
"I found some of our old stuffed animals while cleaning out the attic, and I figured we could keep them for the nursery, and then I thought the baby would need a special one of his or her very own."  
"It's adorable!"

"I knew you would."  
"You are going to be such a good father, you know that?"  
"Not as good of a parent as you are going to be."  
"I still don't believe you about that."

"Why not?"  
"Because I'm scared and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I'm going to be a horrible mother."

"No you won't, I promise. No one who wants this as badly as you do could ever be a bad mother."  
"But I just can't help but think that because it took me so long to get pregnant, that I'm not meant to be a mother."  
"Yes you are, there's no way you're not."  
"I'm so sorry, it's just hormones. They are driving me nuts, and making me upset all the time, I can't help it"  
"Yeah, I know, it's okay. I know you aren't the way usually are right now."  
"I hate it so much."

"I know you do."  
"I love you, I love you so much, thank you for putting up with me."

"I love you too, and I'm not just putting up with you, I'm like this because I care about you and I care about our baby."

Rachel's constant crying is kind of freaking Finn out, he's knows it's probably just her pregnancy hormones and stuff, but still he can't help but worry about her.

"Hey Rach?" Finn asks

"Yes Finn?" Rachel replies.

"Would you be opposed to me buying you a dog, like just a little puppy?"  
"No, but why are you thinking of buying me a puppy?"  
"Well, I'm going be back at work for the school year in almost three weeks, and I thought you might like to have some company while I'm at work, also I won't be as worried about you if you are not going to be _completely _alone while I'm gone."

"That's sweet, but you really won't need to worry about me, I'll be just fine."  
"I don't know, you've been kind of sad lately and I don't want you to be alone when you're feeling like that, okay?"  
"Finn, what do you mean? I'm not going to do anything stupid. You know I won't. I wouldn't do anything crazy. "

"It's not that, I know you want but no one should ever be left completely alone when they are sad especially not you."  
"You are literally the greatest, most kind and considerate husband ever, you know that? I have absolutely no clue what I would do without you."

"I just want make sure you are happy."  
"I am right now, but no telling what I'll be like two hours from now with these stupid pregnancy hormones."  
"Hey, at least your crazy hormones are just another reminder that you are finally pregnant and we are actually having a baby after two years of trying."  
"Yeah, ridiculous mood swings and puking my guts out are just fabulous reminders that I'm having a baby, not."  
"You are so silly sometimes, you know that."  
"Yeah, I am practicing for having to constantly be silly when the baby is finally born."  
"I think you'll be good at, you are a natural when it comes to dealing with children."

"Yeah, I guess that maybe you're right, I _will _be a good mother."

"No maybe is necessary Rachel you are definitely going to be a really good mother."  
"Well you must be pretty sure about this."  
"I am, you know I never lie to you."

"So, a spring baby, isn't this exciting we can take our kid for strolls in Central Park, and maybe even go to the zoo."

"Yeah it is all very exciting. You being a bad mother my ass, that's for sure."  
"Finn, language!"  
"Oh look another sign that you won't be a bad mother, the baby isn't even born yet and you are already telling me to watch my language around it."

"Okay, you win, you're right, again."  
"See, I told you."

"Yeah, you did, thanks again for getting the baby that teddy bear by the way. That was a very sweet thing for you to think of doing."

"Oh, it was no problem. After all, this baby is my kid too and I'm just as excited about this as you are."

"I still think you're going to be the better parent."

"Rachel, please stop it with that when I say that you are going to be a kick ass mom I mean it, you know I do."  
"Yeah, I just worry about it a lot."  
"You shouldn't you are going to be the best damn mother all of New York and maybe even this whole entire planet has ever seen, trust me I know you better than you think I do."  
"Finn Hudson, you are the world's biggest kiss ass sometimes. I swear to God." Rachel teases

"No, I'm not, I'm just honest, very honest." Finn replies, and he means everything he's just said about her. Rachel knows he does.

**Review Please :) **


	4. Worries

**Hello again, I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this story it means so much to me, I love getting nice little reviews it helps me out a lot , so I really appreciate it. I know you all are anxious to find out what the sex of the baby is, and I promise it won't be long, I'm planning on posting it Saturday, which is the day before I go to camp for two weeks, so that will be the last chapter before I leave for camp. I really hope this chapter is pleasing to all of you. Enjoy**

Ten weeks pregnant doesn't seem very long to Rachel, at least not until she realizes that is a fourth of the forty week duration. Things are going pretty well with the pregnancy so far. Rachel's constant morning sickness has lessened to once a week, thank goodness, and she's starting to handle the weight gain a bit better, but once she starts showing all of that may change. Finn's back at work so Rachel's pretty lonely. She finds herself talking to the baby sometimes so that takes away some of her lonely feelings. Rachel finds herself wondering little things about the baby all the time.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You miss me?" Finn asks Rachel when he gets home from work

"I'm alright today, pretty tired but other than that I'm fine. Of course I missed you! It's so lonely in the house without you!" Rachel replies

"It's nice to know I'm so missed around here, and I told you I'd buy you a dog so you wouldn't get so lonely without me."  
"I know, but a dog will be a little too much after the baby comes."

"So you don't want our son or daughter to grow up with a dog in the house? Come on Rach, it's classic!

"No, I just don't want one when our child is an infant."  
"Oh okay, is this early maternal instincts or something?"  
Rachel gives Finn a smirk. "Maybe?"  
"So are you getting anxious to find out the sex of the baby?"  
"Yeah, very anxious. Then we can go shopping for baby clothes, and decorate the nursery, and decide on a definite name, and-"  
"Well isn't somebody one excited mommy to be?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it, it is all so exciting."  
"I know, I'm starting to get excited too."  
"I'm so dreading showing though?"  
"Why? You know you are just going to glow even more than you are."  
"Because I'm going to be round like a balloon and waddle like a penguin."  
"You'll still look gorgeous, I promise."  
"But what if I look like a whale?"  
"You won't, you're tiny, tiny women like you usually don't show as much as averaged people, I did my fair share of research because I'm kind of worried about you."  
"Finn, I'm really sorry, I really should not be giving you this much to worry about"  
"Hey, it's ok Sweetheart, you can't help it you're a hormonal pregnant woman they do this kind of stuff, it's pretty normal."  
"Don't call me Sweetheart, you're making me sound like an ancient old woman."  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't call you our normal pet names if it bothers you so much now."  
"Thank you."  
"Gosh you can be so silly sometimes."  
"Yeah, I know, most pregnant women are like that."  
"Good to know."

Rachel likes days like these, days where she and Finn act like totally goofy idiots, and she hopes that their child will get to experience and appreciate their goofiness someday.  
"So how's the first week back to work going for you?" Rachel asks Finn.

"It's fine, but I get kind of worried about you." Finn replies.

"Because I'm pregnant?"  
"Yeah, that's why, I mean, I'm scared to leave you alone, I just keep thinking that if something happened to you or the baby while I was at work, I wouldn't be able to live with that?"  
"Everything's going to be just fine Honey, you can't protect me all the time, I understand that you'll have to go to work in order to provide for us and so will our child."  
"You are the best, you know that right?"  
"Yeah, I have been told that several times."

"So, you craving meat yet?"

"Who said I would be craving meat?"  
"Pregnant women have beyond weird cravings, so I figured that meat would be one of yours since you don't eat it."  
"Just because I switched from vegan to vegetarian when I found out that I was pregnant doesn't mean that I'm going to start eating meat now thank you very much."  
"Okay then Rach, no need for all of this sass."  
Rachel giggles. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I'm just messing with you."

The next morning is awful. Finn goes into the bathroom to get ready for work and he finds Rachel in there crying."  
"Rachel Baby, what's wrong?" He asks even though he has a feeling what's wrong with her."  
"I'm showing a little and I look so fat!" Rachel sobs

"Hey, hey, no you don't you look beautiful."  
"You're just saying that."  
"No I'm not, I'm serious, you are so gorgeous right now and you always will be. I know you don't like that you are gaining weight, but just think if you weren't the baby probably wouldn't be growing very healthy."  
"I know and I don't want to hurt the baby, but I just feel so hideous."  
"You need to realize how beautiful you are, ok? It's not you getting fat, it's this tiny life growing inside of you and that should make you feel beautiful."  
"Will you still think I'm this pretty when I look like I am about to pop?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Finn, do you think I'm hurting the baby by acting like this?"  
"No, but I think you need to quit being so hard on yourself, you're pregnant this stuff is totally natural, you shouldn't feel like you are doing anything wrong, you're doing perfect, and when the baby is born it's going to love you so much."  
"I'm scared, I'm scared of something going wrong, I'm scared of labor, I'm scared of being a bad mother, I'm afraid of everything, I don't think that I can handle all of this."  
"Don't be scared, you're fine everything's just fine, it will all be okay."  
"But I'm still terrified."  
"Sweetheart, I'm going to stay home with you today, I feel like you really need me here with you."  
"Finn, you don't have to do that."  
"Yes I do, my most important job is to take good care of you, and if that means I have to stay home from work to do so, then so be it."

"But I feel bad."  
"Don't. You need me."

"I love you, thank you for doing this for me."  
"No problem, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but I really am excited about the baby, I promise."  
"I know you are, it's ok to have bad days sometimes, it's perfectly okay."  
"I'm sorry."  
"You're fine, you are just fine."

It takes a few minutes, but Rachel has finally calmed down. She knows it's normal to be scared like this but somehow she hates herself for being like this.

"Thanks for staying home with me today." Rachel tells Finn.

"No problem, you need me more than those music orders and paperwork do."  
"You don't like being department chair, do you?"

"It's fine I like it, it's just a lot of extra paperwork, but hey it pays a bit better so we have a little extra money coming in and that means we get to do some extra spoiling on our baby." Finn says with a smile

"Psh, we all know Kurt and your mom have that department covered already."  
"Yeah those two are pretty excited, maybe even more excited than we are."  
"I highly doubt that."  
"Yeah me too."

"I still think it's a boy."  
"Why have you always thought that?"

"I don't know why, it's just the feeling I've had deep inside ever since I got pregnant."  
"So what's your favorite name so far?"

"Liam, I really like the name Liam, it's a really cute name."  
"I like that one too, it's nice and simple."

"And then Lilly if I'm wrong and it's a girl."  
"When are you ever wrong?"

"Good point."  
"I'm still nervous."  
"You are going to be just fine. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

"I love your optimism."  
"You should let rub off on you, I don't like to see you worried so much."  
"I will work on it, I promise."  
"Good, I think it help you out a lot."  
"I'm so glad you're here to take such good care of me."  
"Where else would I want to be?"  
"I don't know, doing paperwork in your office."  
"No, I would rather be here with you, I love my job but I struggle with the idea of leaving you here by yourself everyday, I hate it."  
"But Finn, you have to go to work."  
"I know, but I hate leaving you alone."  
"I'm pregnant, not dying."  
"But this is a huge thing and I'm missing out on some of it."  
"I just want my next appointment to hurry up and get here so we know that the baby is still healthy."  
"Rachel, the baby is just fine, I promise, nothing strange has happened so the baby is most likely just fine."  
"But you never know…"

"Rachel, Look at me, remember how strong they said the baby's heat beat was last time, and the time before that? That means the baby is doing really well."

"I know but it just gives me a lot to worry about, being pregnant I mean."  
"I know, you can be nervous, just don't get too overwhelmed."

"I won't."  
"Good."

"I'm really glad we are finally going to have a baby."  
"Me too, I've always wanted us to have a little family of our own, and now it's finally happening."  
"I just want to know what our baby is going to look like."

"I bet the baby will look like you."  
"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, and I love our baby." Finn says placing his hands on Rachel's hardy swollen stomach, thinking about how in just a few months their baby will finally be with them and they will finally be a family

**Review please :]**


	5. Crib Shopping and Cravings

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for all of the support you have been giving to this story. I promise it will get a lot more interesting soon, and fluffy of course. I want your guys' opinion on the names I have picked out, if you could PM me which name you like the best for a boy and a girl I'll take those into account. The boy's names are Liam and Carter and the girl's names are Stella and Lilly. Thanks again and please enjoy!**

Getting through the first trimester has been quite a relief to Rachel, her morning sickness has stopped so everything is much more pleasant. She and Finn could finally start getting things ready for the baby. Even though Finn and Rachel won't find out what they're having for another six weeks, they decided that they could buy the crib and just get the bedding after the appointment. Rachel and Finn have decided that if it's a boy they'll do the nursery in zoo animals and if it's a girl they will do it in butterflies. All of this is creating a lot excitement for the soon-to-be parents.

"So Rach, would you like to go shopping for a crib tomorrow when I get off work?" Finn asks Rachel one night between unwanted silences at dinner.

"I would love to!" Rachel says grinning

"Good, I thought you would like my idea."

"It's exciting, getting things ready for the baby. Isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty exciting."  
"Am I huge yet?"  
"No, you are hardly even showing at all, and even if you were showing quite a bit I wouldn't tell you because that would make me a horrible husband, insulting you like that. No husband should ever point out the things their wife hates about her body. That's rude,"

"You're very considerate, you know that?  
"I know, you tell me that quite often."  
"That's only because it's true."  
"You are very sweet, that alone is going to make you a_ very_ good mother."

"You think so?"  
"No. I _know s_o."

"Aww, thank you so much for saying that, you just made my entire evening."  
"Anytime."

A while after dinner, Rachel's sitting on the couch, rubbing her barely swollen belly, a sad look on her face. Finn knows what this is about so he does his best to comfort her.  
"Rachel, why do you always rub your stomach and frown like that, you've got to understand that you look _absolutely beautiful_ pregnant." Finn says taking Rachel's small hand in his own

"No I don't." Rachel argues crying

"Yes you do Rachel. Do I ever lie to you?"  
"No, you don't."  
"Then you have to believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are."  
Rachel wipes her eye. "Okay, I'll try to."  
"Good, now smile."  
"'Fine."

"Come on Babe, cheer up, you were perfectly happy at dinner."  
"I know but, mood swings."  
"You hate getting them, don't you?"  
"Yes_, so_ much."

"It'll be worth it when the baby is finally born."  
"At least all of the stuff I hate about being pregnant, means that I'm finally going to have a baby."  
"Hey, look at that, you have finally caught on to my optimism."  
Rachel smiles. "Yeah, I guess I have."

Rachel just wants the afternoon to pass by quickly so Finn will get home from work and they can go crib shopping. To pass the time Rachel finds herself talking to her baby.

"Hello Sweetheart, it's Mommy, I love you so much already, and so does your daddy, he loves you just as much as I do. We really hope you are a healthy baby, we've wanted a baby for so long. So needless to say, we can't wait for you to finally be here. I know you know that I worry that I won't be a very good mother to you, but I promise that when you finally join our family, your father and I will take very good care of you, and make sure you are a very happy baby. We love you so much. You are going to be so loved by us as your mommy and daddy. I promise you that, okay? And your father and I we will never break our promise of that to you, ever." Rachel says staring down at her belly, smiling.

"That was sweet." Finn says sneaking up behind Rachel.

"Oh my god. Finn, you weren't supposed to hear all of that." Rachel says blushing and then covering her cheeks.

"Well I did, and I must say, it was very cute."  
"All of it was true, I meant every single word."  
Finn smiles. "I know you did."  
"Can we _please _go crib shopping now?"

"I thought that you were never going to ask."

"I like this one." Finn says to Rachel, pointing to a white crib.

"Finn we can't get a white crib, that is too girly and we don't know what we are having yet." Rachel demands

"You've really thought this over, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, I do have a lot of time on my hands you know?"  
Finn smiles. "Yes, I know."

"Oh! What about this one?"  
"I like that wood color it's nice and light, didn't you tell me that you didn't want a dark wood color Rach?"  
"Yeah, I did, this one is absolutely perfect."  
"I agree, we should get this one."  
"This is going to be the perfect start to getting our baby's room ready."

"I love your excitement about all of this, Rachel. It's pretty adorable."

Rachel giggles. "I'm just really, really excited."  
"I know."  
They take the crib they've picked out to the checkout and get ready to pay."  
The cashier smiles at Rachel. "Oh you're glowing! How far along are you?" She says.

"Oh, thank you. I'm fourteen weeks actually." Rachel replies grinning

"Oh, I bet you're getting very anxious then. Do you know what you're having yet?"  
"No, we find out in six weeks, we're hoping for a boy though."

"Well, I must say, you are very smart to start getting things ready this early."

After returning home from crib shopping Rachel immediately plops herself down onto the couch.

"You must be exhausted ." Finn teases

"Oh, I am very, very tired actually." Rachel replies.

"Aww, you poor thing."  
"Finn, don't you dare mock pity on me."  
"I'm not, I'm just saying it must suck being so exhausted all the time."  
"Yeah, being pregnant, it's pretty exhausting."  
"You make it look easy if you ask me."  
"I do?"  
Finn smiles. "Yeah , you really do, you are amazing."  
"Well, I may make it look pretty easy, but trust me, it isn't."  
"I know, but at least it will be worth it."  
"That's true Finn, very true."

"So when are you thinking about going back to doing shows?"  
"I don't know, probably about a month or so after the baby's born."  
"I think that's a good idea, and if you want, I can take care of finding a baby sitter for you?"  
"Crap, I'm not going to want to leave our baby with a sitter all day."  
"I'm sure Kurt would do it if you asked him to. He's pretty good with kids and his kids are in school and you're rehearsals usually get over by four so that would work out just fine."  
"Oh my goodness, that is actually quite a brilliant idea."  
"See, I've got it all covered, there is really nothing for you to worry about."  
"You are the best."  
"I try to be."  
In the morning, Rachel wakes up craving peanut butter. She craves it all the time, and it drives her insane. She was never a big peanut butter person, not even when she was a little kid, and now it's as if it's the only thing she eats.

"Sweetie, are you going to make me feed you this much peanut butter when you are here and you can actually eat real food, huh? Are you?" Rachel says rubbing her stomach.

"Peanut butter, huh Rach? That's an interesting craving to have." Finn teases.

"Shut up Finn! That is so not funny." Rachel says rolling her eyes

"It is too, it's very funny."  
"Oh, is it now?"  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Geez Finn, you can be so gosh darn childish a times, you know that."  
"Yes, I do know that. That just means that I am going to be the fun parent out of the two of us."  
"Oh really? What makes you think that?"  
"I don't know, you've just been so uptight and serious lately."  
"Yeah, mood swings."  
"Oh, those gloriously wonderful things that you just love to death.

"I so appreciate your sarcasm going on there.. not."  
"Come on Rachel, you know you love my hilarious sarcasm."  
"Oh I do, just _not_ when it happens to be about me being pregnant and moody."  
"I see, but you've got to let me tease you _sometimes_, Baby, your life would be _so_ incomplete without my teasing."

"You better hope that our child is not too sensitive, cause then, they're not going to like your teasing all that well.""  
"Aww man, that would totally suck."  
"I know, you wouldn't have a clue what to do with yourself."  
"I know that it will love your singing though, you are going to be the baby's favorite lullaby singer, that's for sure."  
"Hey now, just because I'm the Broadway star in this family doesn't mean that our baby won't like when you sing him or her a lullaby."  
"But you've always been so much better than me at the slow songs ."  
"Who's selling himself short now?"  
"Me, I'm sorry, maybe our kid will like our voices equally the same.."  
"So, you getting any more excited mow, Daddy?"  
"I sure am, what about you, Mommy?"

"Oh, I am getting very excited about the baby. I don't think you could even fathom how excited I am."  
"I think I can fathom it, Rach."  
"Oh I don't think you can, not even just a little."

"Are you sure about that?"  
"I am so sure.

" I have no doubt in my mind at all about how good of a mommy you are going to be."  
"You really think I'm going to be that good of a mother, huh?"

"I am absolutely positive that you will be that good of a mother."  
"You are going to be a really good father too, I know you will be."

"We are going to be kick ass parents, we so are."  
"Yeah, we will be."  
**Review Please :) **


	6. Kicking

** Hello all, thanks again for all of the lovely feedback it means the world to me, I love to write fanfiction and getting positive feedback makes it so much more enjoyable. One more chapter till we find out what the sex of the baby will be, so if you guys want too you can PM me your opinions or suggestions and I will take them into account. Enjoy this chapter!**

Eighteen weeks pregnant sure doesn't seem like much to Rachel, seeing as days pass slowly when she's alone. However, it is very close to the halfway point so that's a relief. She and Finn are very, very anxious to find out the gender of the baby so that isn't exactly helping. Fortunately, the baby seems to be healthy, which gives Finn and Rachel so much relief., especially considering the fact that it took them so long to conceive. They already conceive their baby to be their own little great miracle. Every day Rachel waits for her baby to kick because she wants to feel so she finally knows how healthy the baby really is.

"Rachel, are you alright, you're awfully quiet?" Finn says

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just getting a little concerned because the baby really doesn't move that much." Rachel says sighing

"The baby is fine, the doctor told us the baby is going to be on the small side, so things may happen slower, Remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, I'm sorry, I just, I can't help but worry a lot."  
"I know, it's your maternal instincts."  
"I just wish I could stop worrying so much."  
"It' okay to be worried Rachel, really it is, just don't stress yourself out so much."  
"I'll try not to, I promise."  
"Good, I really don't like to see you so stressed, you know."

"I know."  
Rachel feels her stomach flutter the next day, so she thinks it may mean the baby is going to start kicking soon.

"Come on Sweetie, don't you want to kick for Mommy? Don't you want to show Mommy and Daddy how healthy and strong you are? I know you do, You're a strong, healthy baby, I know you are." Rachel whispers smiling and staring down at her now definitely visible baby bump. She really wants to meet her baby and to see how beautiful its little face is. Also, she's really getting tired of calling her baby 'it' , she wants to know if she and Finn are going to have a son, or a daughter, whether the nursery will be pink or blue, whether they will be buying baby dresses or little baby suits. Rachel just wants to know.

"Hey Rach, do you think we should find out the sex of the baby early?" Finn asks.

"No, the doctor says the earliest that it's pretty accurate is twenty weeks." Rachel says.

"Okay, you are the boss, so we'll wait."

"I still think it's a boy."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"At least I have a really, really strong feeling it's a boy."  
"You _are_ the one who is carrying the baby so you should be the one who knows best."  
"Yeah, I should."  
"I think you're right. I have a good feeling that it's a boy too."  
"Finn.." Rachel says, wide eyed.

"What's the matter Rach, are you okay?"

"Yeah Finn, I'm fine… it's the baby… the baby just kicked… oh my god, the baby just kicked."  
"May I feel?"  
"Of course you can."  
"Oh my god that's… amazing."  
"I know, isn't it wonderful? That's our baby moving. It all seems so much more real now."  
"I know, and our kid is going to be the cutest, sweetest baby all of the world has ever seen."  
"I hope the baby doesn't get my nose."  
"So what if the baby gets your nose, your nose is beautiful."  
"You really know how to make me smile, you know that?"  
"I know you always tell me that, but I was just being honest."  
"I know, that's why it made me smile so much."  
"God, I swear, I could never get tired of feeling this baby kick, it's the most amazing feeling."  
"I bet you're so relieved, you were really worried that the baby wasn't healthy because it wasn't moving very much."  
"I feel this even deeper connection to the baby now."  
"You love this baby so much, and personally, I think it is the most adorable thing that I have ever seen."  
"I have been talking to the baby quite a bit."

"I know, you're just trying to take good care of our child already."  
"I love our baby."  
"I know, and so do I."  
"You ready to be a daddy yet?"  
"I totally am. Are you ready to be a Mommy yet?"  
"Oh yes, I am very, very ready."  
"Good."  
Rachel sits on the couch, feeling her baby kick. She smiles.

"I knew you would start out a strong and healthy baby. I just knew you would be. Mommy loves you, Mommy loves you so much Sweetie."  
"I still think this feels really weird." She tells Finn

"Yeah, I bet it does."

To Rachel, being pregnant is both the most wonderful thing and annoying at the same time. She hates being tired and having swollen feet all the time, but on the other hand, she loves being able to feel the baby kick and move around inside or, it's the most amazing feeling.

"Hey Rach?" Finn says to Rachel when he gets home from work.

"Yes Finn?"  
"Would you be opposed to my mom coming to stay with us and help out once the baby is born?"

"No, I wouldn't mind that at all, I love your mom, why are you asking me this though?  
"She called me at work this morning and made this proposition, I think she's an overly excited grandma-to-be."  
"Well tell your mom that we are very open to this idea."  
"She's going to be so excited."

"Yeah your mom is definitely going to be the type of grandma to spoil her grandchild then send it home."

"Yeah, tell me about it. She's going to spoil our kid rotten."

"Yeah, and so will Kurt."

"Oh my god, I know right."  
"If it's a boy i'm going to be so excited."

"I'm actually kind of surprised that you've wanted a boy all this time. I always thought you would hope our first child would be a girl. So you could, you know do her hair, buy her clothes, and paint her nails and stuff."  
"No, I want a boy because I have a feeling if we have a little boy, he will look so much like you."  
"What would be so wrong about our son looking like you, you are very beautiful."  
"Nothing's wrong with that Finn, I've just always thought that if we ever have a son he look just like you."  
"Oh, I see but I have always thought that our kid would look just like you."  
"Oh, well in that case, maybe our child will be the perfect mix of the two of us."  
"That sounds perfect, so are you still set on Liam for a boy?"  
"Yeah, I am, I love the name Liam, it's so cute and simple."  
"I really like that name too."  
"The baby has been kicking so much lately, apparently we are going to have quite an active child on our hands."  
"Yeah, maybe we'll have a kid who start crawling early and all that jazz."  
"Oh goodness."  
"Yeah, it's a good thing we are both pretty active, this kid is going to keep us on our toes."  
"At least that will make the kid much happier."  
"Happy babies are good babies."  
"Yeah and we are definitely going to have a happy baby, aren't we?"  
"Well we don't know for sure but I think we will."  
"Yeah, we will because the most happy babies are the ones who are the most loved babies, and we know that our baby is going to be brought into this world with so much love surrounding it."  
"Of course, or baby is going to be pretty lucky, that's for sure."  
That night Rachel doesn't really sleep that well because the baby just won't stop kicking. It gets kind of tiring after a little bit. She knows that it's only going to get even stronger the further along she gets into the pregnancy. After a while of tossing and turning, Rachel decides maybe she should talk to the baby."

"Hey Honey, I know you like being active and all but maybe you could just let your mommy sleep. You know, I need to get good sleep so I can help you to be extra healthy, and also I need sleep because once you are finally here with your daddy and I, you'll be waking us up crying because you are hungry or you need to get your diaper changed, so the I won't get much sleep and neither will your daddy, and your daddy gets very grumpy without his sleep, you know. Goodnight my precious baby, mama loves you, I love you so much."  
Rachel then shuts her eyes and drifts back off to sleep, thank goodness .

"Good morning, beautiful." Finn says to Rachel as soon as she opens her eyes the next morning.

"Oh please, I look like a whale." Rachel groans.

"Would you stop with all that Rach, you look amazing, your baby bump is not even that big, and it is adorable."  
"Oh it is not."  
"You really are glowing, I promise you are."  
"Thank you for being so nice."  
"You are welcome, and why wouldn't I be nice, you are carrying our baby, it's the least I can do for you."  
"You are going to be the best father. Our kid is going to be so lucky to have you."  
"And our kid is also going to be so lucky to have you, you are going to be an amazing mommy."  
"I hope so, I really do."  
"Don't doubt it for a second Rachel, you will be, I have no doubt."  
"I think our baby agrees with you, the kid won't stop kicking."  
"See, he or she already loves their momma."  
"Yeah, the baby loves this family. That's for sure."

**Review please :)**


	7. It's a?

**Hey guys! I know I say this every chapter, but thank you all so much for all of your great reception to this story, I really appreciate it. The sex of the Finchel baby will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you all like my decision on the gender. Oh, and this is the last chapter I will be writing before I go to camp for two weeks. I hope you all enjoy.**

Today is the day that Finn and Rachel are finding out the sex of their baby. Needless to say, they are beyond excited about it. Even though they are pretty sure it's a boy. They just want to know for sure already. The appointment is at noon so Finn takes a half day at work so he can be there with Rachel. They are both incredibly anxious while sitting in the waiting room. Finn is twiddling his thumbs, while Rachel is absent-mindedly flipping through a magazine. The times goes by very, very slowly, but finally their names are called and it is time for the appointment to begin.

"Your baby is nice and healthy. You are meeting all the good milestones in your pregnancy just fine Rachel, now would the two of you like to find out the sex of your baby today?" The doctor asks

"Yes please." Rachel replies while Finn nod in agreement.

"Okay, I will send the ultrasound technician in momentarily."  
"Oh my God Finn, we are finally going to find out what we are having." Rachel says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know Rach, I'm so excited." Finn replies, he's also grinning  
"You want to go shopping for baby stuff after this.'  
"I would love to do that."  
"Good, I've been wanting to buy baby clothes for forever."  
"I know you have."

"Alrighty, so I understand that the two of you want to find out the sex of your baby today, is that right?" The ultrasound technician asks.

"Yeah, we do." Rachel says  
"Alright, well it'll take just a minute."  
"Okay."  
"Well it looks like you two are going to be the parents of a baby boy."  
"Oh my goodness, I was right, we're having a boy. I'm so happy." Rachel says grinning.

"Yeah, you were." Finn says, a tear falling from his eye

"Finn Honey, are you crying?"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm just so happy, we are going to have a son in a few months."  
"Yeah, our little Liam."  
"Oh my god this is real, I'm so excited."  
"He's going to be the cutest little kid, I just know it."

"My dads are going to be so excited."  
"Not more than my mom is, she says that she wanted us to have a boy."  
"Alright, what do you say we do a bit of shopping for our _son?"_

"I would love to.'

They go get the bedding for the baby first and it doesn't take them long to find the perfect one, well more like it doesn't take Rachel long to find the perfect one."  
"Oh my God Finn , look at this one, it's got little lions, tigers, and zebras on it. It's totally perfect for the zoo animal theme we are going to do for Liam's room." Rachel squeals

"Yeah, it is."  
"He's going to be with us soon, I am so, so, so excited."  
"Me too babe, me too."  
"Can you believe it, we are going to have a son."  
"I know, our Liam."  
"Should we get some letters to spell his name above his crib?"  
"Yeah, I think that is a really great idea."  
"Me too."  
Rachel picks out some dark brown letters for the crib, she and Finn both think they are going to look perfect in the nursery.  
"Rachel, look what I found! Isn't this just the most adorable stuffed animal you have ever seen?!" Finn exclaims, holding up a velvety stuffed lion with very big ears.

"Oh my God! That is just so cute. We have to get it for Liam's room." Rachel says smiling

"I love how you are already calling him Liam."  
"Well Finn, it _is_ his name."  
"I know, I just think it is pretty cute."  
"Thank you."  
They pick a lot of onesies out in a bunch of different sizes because you never know how fast a baby is going to grow. Some of them have cars on them, some are sports themed, and of course, some have a bunch of different zoo animals on them.

"These are so cute." Rachel says

"I know, but you better hope he's not a very fussy baby when you change him."  
"Oh god Finn, what if he pees on us."  
"Well, he _is_ a boy, baby boys do that quite often. My mom says I peed on her all the time when I ws a baby."  
"Oh god, I really hope Liam doesn't keep that pattern."

'You better be ready to be on your toes all the time."  
"You are going to be a good little boy, aren't you Liam?" Rachel coos looking down at her baby bump and smiling. Then, the baby kicks

"You agree with me, don't you little guy?" Rachel coos.

"Look at that, our son is not even born yet and he is already a momma's boy." Finn teases

Rachel smiles. "He totally is."  
"What's so wrong with Daddy, huh Liam?" Finn says

"Nothing's wrong with you Finn, I'm just the one carrying him so we have a pretty strong attachment."

"Obviously."  
"Don't worry, he's going to love you just as much as he loves me."  
"Good, because when he's old enough we are going to play ball together."  
"Oh my God Finn, no you are going to get our son hurt."

"Rachel relax, I'll wait till he can catch it safely I promise, I'm not going to let our precious little boy hurt. I will be super careful with him, you know that."  
"You _are _the one who is afraid that you are going to drop him."  
"I'm not really good at holding babies, I'm clumsy and my hands are too big."  
"You are going to be just fine, I will help you, I promise."  
"And then there is you and you are going to be a complete natural at all of this and you are going to make me look like an idiot."  
"You're not going to look like an idiot, Finn, you are going to be an amazing father."  
"Well I'm glad somebody thinks so."  
"Hey, hey, stop that, you are going to amazing, the best daddy in all the world, and our son is going to be so incredibly lucky to have you as his father."  
"What if I screw up?"  
"No parent is perfect, the two of us are going to have a fair share of screw ups as parents, but we will figure our mistakes out together, just like we do everything."  
"I'm sorry, I just, I'm just as scared as you are, and I really shouldn't be."  
"No, no, look at me, it's perfectly okay to be scared, it's okay. You know that."  
"You are the best person ever, you know, our son is going to have the best mommy."

"And the best daddy, and I mean it."  
"Thank you, I love you ."  
"I love you too, and so does our son."  
"I still can't believe we are having a boy, it just doesn't seem real."  
"I know, it really doesn't."  
"What color do you want me to paint the nursery?"  
"Blue of course, but I'll let you pick the shade."

"I was thinking a brighter shade like sky blue or turquoise."

"I think that would be perfect Finn. You are a genius."  
"I know, that is a very good idea, his room is going to be so perfect."  
"I didn't know you wanted it perfect, I'm always the one who wants everything to be pefect."  
"I know you are, but only best for our son, right?"  
"Right"  
"He's going to be one spoiled baby, you know that right Rach?"  
"Yeah, I know he will be so loved, he's going to be our own little miracle."  
"Of course he is, and he will be the cutest baby ever."  
"Yeah, he's going to be so cute, that is for sure."  
"I still think that Liam is going to look just like you."  
"Well Finn, I on the other hand think that Liam is going to look just like _you._"

"We shall see soon, we shall see."  
"Yeah, we will."  
Rachel is lying on the couch the next day waiting for Finn to get home from work, when she puts her hands on her stomach feeling her baby kick around, she smiles.  
"I'm so happy you are a boy Sweetie, we would have loved you just as much if you were a girl, but see, we've always wanted a boy. You want to know what your name is going to be? We are going to name you Liam, and I think your middle name is going to be Christopher, after your Daddy's father, because you see, your daddy's daddy died when your daddy was just a baby, so he didn't really have daddy. That's why your daddy is so excited for you to be born."  
Rachel finds herself wondering things about her son for a while. She wonders what he will look like, if he will be a happy baby, and even if he will like it when she sings him his lullabies.

Being a mommy is something Rachel has dreamed about for what seems like forever and now in four and a half months that dream will finally be coming true.

"Hey Rach, I'm home. Did you miss me?" Finn asks Rachel when he gets home from work.

"Of course I missed you, it's so lonely and boring without you here with me, I don't like it at all." Rachel replies.

"Well it won't be so boring and lonely here in a few months when our son finally joins the family."  
"I know, but I bet he's going to be a pretty fussy baby."  
"Nah, not with you as his mother, the kid won't have a thing to be fussy about."  
"Well, I'm glad you have that much confidence in me that I am going to be a good mother."  
"We are going to be the best little family you, me, and Liam, we are going to be a family."  
"I know and nothing will ever make me any happier than that will."  
**Review please :)**


	8. Surprises

**Hey everyone! I'm back from camp and also back on Fanfiction! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue to write Finchel stories after I found about Cory, but camp was a nice break for me to figure what to do about writing. I decided to keep going because all of us writers have support from each other to get through this together. I also I feel like we should Finn alive through fanfiction because I know that Cory would want us to not part with his beloved character even if he is not there to play the part. Also, I'm going to add in an extra middle name in memory of Cory. The baby's name is going to be Liam Christopher Cory Hudson. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

In early December when Rachel is about five and a half months pregnant her baby bump starts to show a bit more, and to be honest, she's not handling that very well. She feels huge and it's not even close to her due date yet. Of course, she knows that she has Finn to keep her sane and tell her she's beautiful when she needs to hear it, but that hardy even lessens the body image issues that being pregnant gives her. Rachel hasn't really been in the best moods lately either, her hormones are making her crazy and she cries a lot, more than anyone expected. Finn notices this and he, being the sweet, caring and supportive husband he is, decides to start planning Rachel's baby shower. He knows he told Kurt that he could plan the whole thing, but Finn decides that he'll do it himself, because Rachel needs this to cheer her up and she needs it as soon as possible. This is going to be perfect, after all, it _is_ for Rachel, it_ has_ to be perfect.

"Hey Rach, I'm going to go to the store for some stuff, Will you be okay here without me for a little while?" Finn asks Rachel after dinner.

"Of course I'll be ok Finn, I'm pregnant, not deathly ill." Rachel says, a small teasing smile on her face.

"I know, I just really hate leaving you alone. You need me to be with you, I'm always worried that I'll miss something, you know, something important."

"Don't worry, you won't miss anything, I'm not due for three and half more months."  
"No, I mean like if you need me to be here when you feel like crying or something."  
"You're _very _sweet and you know I love that about you, but you really don't have to spend every waking moment worrying about me."

"Okay, so, just so we are clear, you're going to be ok if I go to the store without you , right?"  
"I'll be fine, go do whatever it is you're going to do."  
"Alright, bye babe, I love you, and Liam. I love him so much."

Finn flips through aisles and aisles of stuff until finally he knows all of the stuff is absolutely perfect for Rachel's baby shower. Unfortunately for Finn, when he gets home he finds Rachel crying.  
"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?" He asks immediately.

"I-I'm just s-scared that I won't be a good mother." Rachel says, her voice shaking

"Shh, shh, don't say that, you know it's not going to be true."  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Because, I know you, when you see our son you're going to love him so much more than you already do right now, and loving him that much is going to make it impossible for you to be a bad mother."  
"But I'm scared that when I go back to shows, I'll be a bad mother because I'll be so busy."  
"Look at me, you know our son is going to grow up knowing that his mommy's a star and he'll know that you love him, no matter how busy you are."  
"What if something is wrong with him? What if he's not healthy when he's born?"  
"He'll be fine, the doctor always makes comments on how healthy he looks in the ultrasounds. You need to stop worrying so much Sweetheart, he'll be okay, you'll be okay, everything will all be okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared, really, really scared."  
"I know you are, and that's okay, that's perfectly okay, just don't stress yourself out so much, it isn't very good for you and I really do not want anything bad to happen to you."  
"I know, but I just want our baby to be okay because we've wanted a baby for so long that it would crush me if anything went wrong with him."  
"If our son is going to be anything like you, he'll be just fine, you always come out on top."  
Rachel lets a small smile spread onto her lips, "Yeah, you're right."

Rachel's baby shower is quickly approaching, and to be honest Finn's kind of freaking out about it. The entire thing has to be perfect. He tells Kurt about the idea and at first he's quite furious that Finn did not recruit him to help with the planning, but then Finn explains the reason behind Rachel's much earlier than planned baby shower and Kurt quickly forgives him. On the day of the baby shower Rachel doesn't even have the slightest clue as to what is going on, she is very surprised to say the least.

"Finn, what on earth is all of this?!" Rachel asks, the biggest surprised look on her face.

"Your baby shower, I decided you should have it a little early." Finn replies grinning

"You did all of this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. You like it?"  
"I love it, it's perfect."  
"Well good, I'm glad, I was kind of afraid you wouldn't like it."

"Oh Finn, don't be ridiculous, I'd love it no matter what, it's the thought that counts."  
"I just want everything to be perfect for you and for our son, so naturally, I kind of stressed out over making this baby shower perfect and all."  
"Well, you did an amazing job and I cannot thank you enough."

"Well, I better get going, I should just let you get your girl time at this baby shower, I'll be back in a few hours to clean everything up and show you your other surprise."  
"You have another surprise for me, what is it?"  
"Well silly, if I told you, it would not be a very good surprise now would it?"  
Rachel giggles "No it wouldn't be, bye I love you."  
"Love you too."  
Once the baby shower starts , Rachel is much happier than she has been recently.

"So Rachel, have you and Finn decided on a name yet?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, we have, our son's name is going to be Liam Christopher Cory Hudson." Rachel replies smiling.

"Aww, that's cute."  
When Rachel starts opening baby gifts, she opts to open the one from Kurt first, because she's not going to lie, she's been curious about this gift for ages. She opens up the gift back to find outfits of course, but not just any baby outfits, these outfits are practically mini versions of Finn's."  
"Oh my god, this is so cute, Liam will be all matchy-matchy with his Daddy!" Rachel squeals.  
"I designed them myself, after all, I only want the best for my adorable nephew." Kurt says smiling

"Kurt, you don't even know he'll be adorable. He is not even born yet."  
"Rachel, you're being silly. How is that baby even going to have the slightest chance of not being adorable with you and Finn as his parents?"  
"I guess so."  
"You seriously have no idea how cute your kid is going to look in those outfits."

"Uncle Kurt is _very _silly, isn't he Liam?" Rachel coos placing a hand on her swollen belly."  
"Rachel, don't let your son form opinions on me when he isn't even born yet." Kurt says

"Oh don't worry he'll love his fabulous uncles."

Kurt smiles. "Good, I can't wait to meet the little guy."  
"Me neither."  
When Finn gets home he finds Rachel flipping through a stack of new onesies, smiling as se folds each one of them up.

"Hi Honey, how was the baby shower?" Finn asks sitting down next to Rachel.

"Good, you want to see some of Liam's cute little outfits?" Rachel says grinning

"I'd love too."  
"Kurt designed these outfits for him, aren't they cute? They are supposed to match with your outfits."  
"Of course Kurt would do something like that, but yeah, they are adorable."

"There's this one too, it's from Quinn, it's got little racecars on it. She also got him this little stuffed giraffe and I think it's pretty adorable."  
"Pretty darn cute, but not as cute as the stuffed lion that you and I bought for him."

"Thank you so much for planning all of this for me, it was very sweet of you."  
"It was no big deal at all Rachel, really it wasn't. You've been pretty upset and I figured this would be the perfect way to cheer you up."  
"I'm glad you did all of this, it really did work in cheering me up ."  
"Good, I'm glad. Would you like me to show you your other surprise now?"  
"Oh, yes please, I almost forgot that you have another surprise for me!"  
"Alright then, you just follow me… and no peeking ."  
What Rachel doesn't know is that Finn finished painting and decorating the entire nursery.

"Aright you can open your eyes now." Finn tells Rachel

"Oh my god Finn! You finished the nursery! thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel exclaims.

"I take it you like it then?"  
"I absolutely love it, it really is perfect."  
"Do you like the crib set up, I put his little lion in there and everything."  
"It's absolutely adorable, I can't believe he's actually going to be ours in just a few short months."

"I know, I can hardly believe it either."  
"I bet we're going to spending a lot of late nights in here."  
"Yeah, but at least he'll have you to sing him to sleep."  
"I think he's happy, he's been kicking several times today."  
"Is he kicking right now?"  
"Yeah, he is, he's getting pretty strong too."  
"May I feel?"  
"Of course you can."

"I bet you never get tired of feeling that, it's amazing."  
"It feels like a miracle."  
Finn smiles. "Do you mind if I talk to him?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Hi Liam, it's Daddy. First of all, I want you to know that your mommy and I we love you so much, and we can't wait to meet you. You're our own little miracle, you know that right buddy? Also, this room is your room and Mommy and I wanted to make it really special for you, because you are going to be a very special little boy, our very special little boy." Finn says, his hand gently resting on Rachel's baby bump.

"I think he likes the sound of your voice." Rachel says smiling

"How can you tell?"  
"He just kicked, I feel like he does it a lot when he's happy.

"Oh, well you know, in just a few months he'll finally be here, and we will finally be a family.

Rachel smiles as she takes Finn's hand. "Yeah, we really will be."

**Review please :)**


	9. Love & Concerns

**Hello again! So I'm getting excited to write the birth of Liam, but, unfortunately, that will not be for a few more chapters. I think I might add a bit of drama but I am not really sure yet. Thank you all so much for keeping up with this story even though it is probably really hard for you all to read Finchel stories right now. Hope you all like this chapter!**

In the sixth month of Rachel's pregnancy things start to worry her. She thinks that her son is at risk for a really low birth weight because she's so tiny but Finn insists that it will all be just fine, of course that's because he has this insane optimism about all of this and Rachel just cannot seem to let that rub off on her no matter how badly she wants to. She is just really scared that her little boy won't be healthy because of all the trouble that she had getting pregnant. Yeah, Rachel is always worried about the health of her baby.

"Are you sure you'll be okay if I can't go to your next appointment with you?" Finn asks Rachel

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rachel replies, but her answer isn't very convincing.

"Hey, look at me, it will be okay, everything is going to be okay."

"We don't know that Finn."  
"But you have to be positive, okay?"  
"I know, I'm trying but it's so hard."  
"I'm not used to seeing you this negative, and it really worries me, you know, this isn't like you at all Rachel, it really isn't."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just really scared."  
"I know you are, but trust me Liam's going to be a really healthy baby and there's all kinds of things to prove that. You don't have to worry about him, you just need to take care of yourself, alright?"

"I'll try harder, thank you for being so supportive, I love you."  
"You're welcome, and I love you too."

Three days later, when Rachel's sitting in the waiting room for her appointment and she gets worried again. Thankfully, right before she gets called into the appointment, she feels Liam kick her, nice and strong too, and it gives her just the right amount of reassurance that everything is going to be okay, that her son will be healthy, and that she is not doing anything wrong at all.

"Well your baby seems to be developing very well and should be very healthy, but there is a chance that he might have a low birth-weight." The doctor tells Rachel

"Why? And is it going to hurt him health wise?" Rachel asks, slightly panicked

"Well, your measurements are slightly lower than normal at this point in a pregnancy, but it shouldn't affect him very much as long as his growth is pretty steady after he is born. I think he'll be just fine there's not much of anything that you need to be worried about."  
"Okay, thank you, I've been pretty worried lately."

When Rachel gets home she walks to Liam's nursery and sits down in the rocking chair, placing both hands over her baby bump.

"Liam Honey, please promise me that you will try your best to be a strong and healthy baby, Mama's worried about you Sweetie, Mama's so worried about you sweet boy, the doctor says you might be a really tiny baby, please don't let that cause you any problems. Daddy and I love you so very much Liam, we know that you are already such a strong little guy, you really are." She says she feels as Liam moves around in the confines of her womb.

"Oh, I figured I would find you in here. How did your appointment go?" Finn asks

"Fine, but they did say that our son is at risk for having a low birth-weight." Rachel replies sighing

"If he does I'm sure they will just make sure he's eating well and stuff after he's born."  
"How do you already know all of this?"  
"Oh, I did some research on it when I saw how worried you were about it."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me."  
"No problem, I just need to make sure that you are okay, it's kind of my job you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"And soon enough, it will also be my job to make sure that our son is okay."  
"You're going to be such a good Daddy, but I hope you know that Liam is _so _going to be his mommy's little boy."  
"Honey, I have known that for quite some time now."

"I still can't get over how nice the nursery looks."

"You like it a lot, don't you?"

"It's perfect."  
"I have absolutely no doubt that you are going to be an amazing mother, you know that."  
"What is it that makes you so sure?"  
"Lots of things. You're very enthusiastic about this, you're always talking to Liam and telling him how much you love him, you're always wanting to make sure he's doing okay, and you're just so attached to him already that there's no way on this earth that you'll be a bad mother."  
"I still think you'll be the better parent out of the two of us."  
"Rachel, will you please stop saying things like that, you are going to be the best mother in the whole world."  
"Thank you, but I'm still not sure."

"Liam, isn't your mommy going to be the best mommy there is?"  
"He just kicked so I think he agrees with you."  
"See, I told you it was true."  
"You're such a goof ball."  
"But you love me."  
"I do love you, I love you so much."  
"I am really glad that Liam will be brought into this world surrounded by so much love."  
"I know, he's going to be such a special kid."  
"Just as special as his mommy always has been."  
"I think he's going to be pretty great, he's got you to teach him how to be a great man."  
"And you to give him so much love."

That night when Rachel goes to sleep, she has a nightmare that Liam was born premature and she wakes up shaking and crying.

"Rachel, What's the matter?" Finn asks her.

"I had a really bad dream where Liam was born 12 weeks premature and it was so scary." Rachel replies, her hands still shaky as the tears fall from her eyes

"Shhh, look at me, he's okay, he's just fine, nothing is wrong with our son, it's just a bad dream, that's all it was, okay?"  
"But it was really scary, and I thought it was real….What if something like that really does happen to Liam? I would never be able to forgive myself."  
"Honey, listen to me, if something happened to Liam there is no way it could be your fault, you don't really drink and you've never done so while pregnant and you're healthy and doing everything you should be doing, you don't have a single thing for yourself to be worried about."  
"Thank you for helping me feel better, I'm really sorry that I woke you up."  
"Hey, don't you apologize, you were shaking and crying, I had to be there for you, I had to make sure that you were okay."

"But I feel like I'm being ridiculous."  
"No you aren't, you are a very concerned mother, that's different."  
"You don't think it is silly at all?"  
"Oh no, of course not."  
"I do, it feels very silly to me."  
"Well it is not silly at all, it is very admirable actually."  
"I really do not know what I would do without you."  
"You'd be fine, you are a very strong woman, you know."  
"You aren't going to leave me are you?"

"Oh Rachel, of course not, I could never leave you, or our son, you know that, I'm not going to leave you baby, I promise."

"Good, because I know that I couldn't raise our son without you."  
"And you won't have to do that, we'll figure everything out together, just like we always do."

"You know, I think we'll be pretty good at parenting, don't you."

"I think so too."

The next day is exceptionally warm for January but still, Rachel's not feeling too well, her feet are swelling all the time and she's tired a lot. Even though she is a little worried, Rachel knows there isn't anything wrong because these are just normal stages that pregnant women go through. The baby has been a lot more active lately though, he's kicking stronger and more frequently, not as strong as when he'll be closer to being born, but still, Rachel finds it a little bit uncomfortable.

"Liam Sweetie, will you please stop kicking me so much? While it's great that getting stronger, I'm trying to relax and that's very hard to do when you're kicking me all time." Rachel says smiling. A few minutes later she falls asleep, her hands rested over her baby bump. When Finn gets home he finds her still asleep that way and smiles. This is probably one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen, and it makes him think about how in just a few short months, he'll probably come home to see a sleeping Rachel snuggling their sleeping son on her chest, because Finn knows Rachel and he knows that as soon as Liam is finally born, Rachel will always refuse to let go of him. Rachel wakes up moments later.

"Hey, I'm home, did I wake you up?" Finn asks

"No, not really." Rachel replies

"So, I see you finally got a good nap in."  
"Yeah, it took a while, Liam is kicking quite a bit today."  
"Oh, I see, well at least it means that he is getting stronger."

"He is, and that's such a good thing."  
"I've been thinking about how when Liam is finally born I don't think you'll ever let him out of your arms."  
"I probably won't. He'll be too precious to let go of."

"The most precious thing on all of the earth. With the perfect mixture of both us in him.

"He will be every bit our son. All ten fingers and ten toes ours."  
"Yeah, and he will be the most loved baby in all of the universe."  
"Yes, he will be. Because we are his mommy and daddy and we love him more than we've ever loved anyone or anything else."  
**Review Please :)**


	10. Discussions

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story it means all the world to me. After this chapter there are two more chapters and then Liam is born . I am so excited to write that chapter, I really am. I'm glad this this story is still getting good feedback from all of you. Please enjoy this chapter. **

Rachel is 32 weeks pregnant now and things are going smoothly. She's a whole lot less worried so that's a very good thing. Rachel and Finn are both anxious though, very, very, anxious. They are always trying to guess who the baby will look like. Rachel always stops whatever she's doing whenever she feels a kick so she can tell Finn and they can share in these beautiful moments together. Rachel always finds herself in Liam's nursery and looking at all of his things and imagining him. Yeah, needless to say, the Hudson's are very anxious to meet their son.

"Rachel, do you think we're ready to be parents?" Finn asks

"No one is ever really ready, I mean parenting always throws surprises at you." Rachel replies

"Yeah, that's true. How have you been feeling?  
"Huge.. and exhausted. I just want Liam to be born already."  
"Hang in there Rach, you only have eight more weeks until your due date. He will be born before you know it."  
"_Only _eight weeks?! Finn, that's like an _eternity _from now. Seriously, you have no idea how miserable it is to be this pregnant."

"You're right, I don't. all I'm saying is that you are getting closer and that you have been an absolutely trooper throughout your pregnancy so far, and these last eight weeks are not going to be any different."

"I don't understand how you think I'm doing so well. I cry all the damn time."  
"Rachel, look at me. You've been so scared this whole time, but you haven't let that stop you from getting in the right mind-set for being a good mother, and I think that is very strong of you."  
"You are way too nice, you know that."  
"Nah, I am just trying to pay compliments to my unbelievably strong and absolutely gorgeous pregnant wife."

"Stop it with all the flattery, Mr. Hudson."  
"Not a chance, Mrs. Hudson."  
"Finn, seriously, we don't want things to get too steamy in front in front of our son."  
"Goodness Rachel, he won't be able to understand that kind of talk for a long time."  
"Still, we have to be appropriate."  
"Okay then, Momma Bear Rachel."  
"You Finn Hudson, are absolutely ridiculous, you know that, right?"  
"Yes, I've actually been told that a time or two, Mrs. Hudson."  
"We are such goofballs."  
"Who cares, it'll make us fun parents, the good kind of course."  
"You'll be the one making faces at Liam while I'm trying to nurse him, I know you."  
"Oh, so you're breastfeeding then?"  
"Yeah, why? There's nothing wrong with that. That's more beneficial for the baby anyway."  
"Nothing, you just never mentioned it."  
"Oh, if you don't want me to so you can feed him his bottles, I understand, and I don't have to do it."

"No, I don't care if you breastfeed Liam, it is going to be bonding time for the two of you and I totally  
understand why you would want that."

"But I want you to sit in the nursery with us when I feed him, he's you're kid too and I don't want you to be missing out on something that special."  
"I can do that, I'll do whatever you want me too."

"I should probably tell you this now, and you might be a little shocked."  
"Nothing's wrong with Liam, right."  
"Oh, no, no, no, Liam's fine Finn. I've just decided that I'm going to go totally natural with Liam's birth, no epidural or anything."  
"That's, I'm not surprised at all actually."  
"You aren't?"  
"No, I kind of figured you do that."  
"It's just, he might be our only child and I want to fully experience every moment of his birth."  
"Even the ones where you are yelling swear words at me and telling me that we will never, ever have sex again."  
Rachel giggles. "Yes Finn, even those."  
"I'll remember that you told me that when you are in labor."  
"Oh God, now I'm getting scared for labor."  
"Don't be, you will be just fine, you are an incredibly strong woman you know."  
"Is that your catch phrase of the day, me being a strong woman?"  
Finn smirks. "I don't know, it might be."  
"You are so silly."  
The next day Rachel decides she is going to figure out what she's going to decide what she's going to do about work once Liam is born. She finds a good audition that's about six weeks after the week Liam will most likely be born, so she looks into it. She figures it's the best one because it will give six weeks to be with Liam after he's born, and if she gets a part the rehearsals won't start till a week or two after the auditions. So, that will give Rachel a whole lot of Liam time, which is exactly what she wants.

"Finn, I've decided what I'm doing about work." Rachel says in the middle of dinner.

"Oh, that's good." Finn replies

"Yeah, I'm going to an audition at the beginning of May."  
"That gives you plenty of time with our son, just like I know you want."

"Yeah, you'll take good care of him whenever it's just the two of you, right?"  
"Of course I will, but you and I both know that I will have to stop him from crying his little head off because he misses you so much."

"Of course, he's mommy's little boy."  
"Yeah, the kid isn't even born yet and you can already tell."  
Rachel smiles. "Don't worry, he'll love you just as much."  
"He's going to be the cutest baby ever."

"Whenever I picture him, he looks like me, except for the fact that he has your nose."  
"Would it really be so bad if Liam had your nose? I like your nose, it's adorable."  
"I guess it wouldn't be bad."

"Speaking of Liam, I got him something after work today."

"Finn Honey, I thought I told you not to spoil him so much."  
"I know, but this is special, I promise, it really is."  
"Oh alright, if you insist. You can show it to me.

"Okay, so I got him his baby blanket, and you can personalize it and everything, so his name is on it and all that"  
"Awww, this is the sweetest thing, thank you so much for getting for getting this for him."  
"I knew you would love it."  
"You think of the best things, you know that?"  
"You've told me that quite a bit lately."  
"That's because it's true."  
"You are the best."  
"Still not going to stop using the flattery, are you?"  
"No, and I never will, because you, are just that beautiful."  
"Goodness , you can be so incredibly sweet sometimes."  
"I really will never, ever get tired of giving you compliments, you are an amazing woman, you deserve all the compliments in the world."  
"I love you."  
"Love you too, beautiful."  
On the next day, it's another one of Liam's incredibly active days where he practically never stops kicking, and Rachel is finding it to be quite exhausting. She can hardly even get anything done because his constant movement is distracting her so much.

"My goodness you're extremely active today little guy, are you going to be like this when you're born? Hopefully you will let Mommy and Daddy sleep sometimes. But even if you don't we will still love every moment that we have with you. " Rachel says smiling

"You look really tired, rough day Rach?" Finn asks when he gets home from work.

"Yeah, one of Liam's crazy kicking days, it's a bit exhausting." Rachel replies tiredly

"Oh, he's such an active little guy."  
"You got that right."  
"I know what will help. What if I make you some tea?"

"Would you please? That would be lovely."  
"Anything for you, beautiful."  
"Would you stop I look like a whale."  
"No, no you don't, you are glowing and full of life, carrying our son inside of you and that is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen."

"Will you still say that six weeks from now when I look like I'm about to explode?"  
"Of course I will, I will always think you are beautiful, even when the two of us are old and gray and have grandkids."

"Oh dear lord Honey, you are so goofy sometimes."  
"I know, but at least that's something that will make me a pretty good father."  
"You are going to be an amazing father, Liam is going to be so lucky to have you."  
"You are going to be an amazing mother, I know you will be."  
"I still don't understand how you are so sure of this."  
"Because I know you Rachel, and I know that when you love someone you always try your very best to make sure they are happy, and that's the perfect quality for being an amazing mother."  
"Oh, I guess so then."  
"Trust me on this one, you will be a natural. You are going to be so amazing."  
"I'm really glad you believe in me that much."  
"You just need to start believing in yourself and you'll be fine."  
"Thank you for everything all these months, I'm sure I'll say it several more times but I just felt the need to thank you for everything you've done for me."  
"Rachel Baby, you are carrying our child, I couldn't imagine not doing all of these things for you, you deserve it."  
"I still really, really, appreciate it."  
"All I'm saying is that there is no need for you to thank me, I want to do all of this for you."

"I just really can't stand being pregnant anymore, I just really want Liam to be here with us so we can finally be a family."  
"He'll be here soon and then the two of us will finally be the family that we have always dreamed of being."  
"It's going to be the most perfect life. The two of us raising our son in the greatest city, with new joys of life being discovered every single day."  
"You're right, it will be absolutely fantastic, I could not ask for a better way to spend my life."  
"I still can't believe we are finally having a baby. It all just seems way ro good to be true."  
"Well you can start believing it., because it's real and I wouldn't have it any other way."  
**Review please! :)**


	11. Excitement

**Hey everyone! Once again I just to thank all of you lovely readers for giving this story such tremendous support. As a reminder, Liam will be born two chapters from now. :) I probably will be a little slow on updates once school starts on the 13****th****,and I'll try my very hardest to have Liam's birth written and posted by then! Hope you all like this newest chapter.**

36 six weeks pregnant is so close to Rachel's due date that she can hardly manage to wait any longer, she's so incredibly anxious and worried, and to add to all of that she keeps getting swollen feet all the time, which certainly isn't very comfortable She and Finn are both getting really excited though, it's almost time for them to be a family and finally have that missing piece in their lives together. Each day that passes is just a day closer to meeting their precious little boy, to finally being a family.

"So, since I'm due in a month you can be expecting calls from me at any time that it's time, so don't freak out at work, okay?" Rachel informs Finn.

"And you don't spend any time waiting, as soon as something happens, you call me, no matter what." Finn replies

"I'll call you right away, I promise."  
"Good, because I want to be by your side every single second, I am certainly not missing out on any part of the birth of our first child."

"He might be an only child, you know, since we had so much trouble conceiving."  
"If the two of us really want multiple children it is bound to happen somehow."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"You are getting super excited about Liam, I can tell."  
"God, is it really _that _obvious?"

"Yes Rachel, it really is that obvious. You are always pacing around his nursery and buying new things for his room, or buying him a new little outfit, yet constantly telling _me _not to spoil him so much.

Rachel smiles. "Yeah, I guess I do spoil him quite a bit more than I should."  
"It's okay as long as you don't do it when he is three and he can remember how much you spoil with him."  
"But Finn, he's already Mommy's little boy and he isn't even born yet, you know that I won't be able to say no to him."  
"Oh, yeah, I know, I guess I'll have to be the strict one then."  
"You won't yell at him, will you?"  
"Oh God no, you can be strict without yelling at your kid."  
"I just hope he's not too sensitive."  
"Unfortunately, that might just be the one awful thing he will get from me."  
"That wouldn't be so bad Finn, I like your sensitivity."  
"Oh do you now?"  
"Yeah, women_, especially_ me, love a man who isn't afraid to cry once in a while."  
"But you know when Liam cries it will make you melt and just feel so bad for him."  
"Finn, he's a baby, he'll cry all the time."

"No, I mean when he is older and he scrapes his knee, or has a nightmare, or gets sick with the flu and you just can't get him to stop crying."

"I don't even want to think about all of things."  
"You will handle them all very though, you are going to be an amazing mother."  
"You tell me that every single day."  
"Only because it's the truth."  
"And you are going to be an amazing father, even though I know you doubt that sometimes but you're just trying to be positive for me."  
"Damn, you can read me like a book, you know that."  
"Yeah, I can, I mean we have been together for almost eight years, so I know you pretty well."

"You really do, and I'm very grateful for that."  
"So, you ready to be parents?"  
"What kind of question is that, Rach? Of course I am, you silly goose!"  
"I am too, but I'm so scared."

"I know you are, it's going to be hard, but it is going to be so worth it when all of the good things happen."  
"But what if he's too tiny?"  
"Rachel, don't worry our son is going to going to be perfectly healthy. So what if he's a little tinier than normal, it'll just make him a special kid."  
"I'm sorry, you're right, I really should quit worrying so much. It's probably annoying."  
"Hey, don't apologize, it's not annoying, it's okay for you to worry, I just don't want you stressing yourself out so much, it really is not good for you at all."  
"I'll keep trying not to be so worried, I promise."  
"Good, I just need to make sure you are doing okay, I worry about you sometimes."  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you."  
"I just don't want you to get so scared, you have to trust me that Liam is going to be okay and that you are going to be the best mother to him. Can you try to believe that for me?"

"Yeah, I will, I'll start being more positive."  
"Good, because this just isn't you Babe, you are usually the positive and confident Rachel, and I think you need to find that part of you again."  
Rachel decides to just sit down and tell her son some things she thinks he needs to know about his family before he's born, so she talks to him.  
"Hey Sweetie, I just want you to know how much your Daddy and I already love you. Your Daddy is the greatest man I've ever met, you're going to grow up with a fantastic daddy to be your role model. There are already so many people in this world who love you, you are so loved baby boy, you really are. Whenever you need us, your daddy and I will always be here for you, no matter what. You are going to make us so proud I know you are."  
"Hey Rach, my mom called me , she's going to get a flight the day Liam's born, she wants to stay for a few weeks and help us out with everything." Finn says, sitting down next to Rachel

"Finn, tell your mother that would be nice, but she really doesn't have to do all of this for us, it's too much." Rachel replies.

"Babe, she wants to help us, just let her, she loves you Rach, she always has, plus it's her first biological grandkid, do you really think we can keep her from coming out to see him? She's super excited."

"Alright, it'll be nice to have your mom around, we hardly see her."  
"Yeah, just a warning, she s going to spoil the crap out of Liam."  
"I wouldn't expect anything different from her, and it is going to be the same thing with my dads, trust me."  
"Yeah, and Kurt of course."

"Oh dear, our son is going to be spoiled rotten."  
"Well, it's not going to be that hard to fall in love with the kid, he_ is_ our son, and we're pretty likeable people don't you think?"

Rachel smiles. "Yeah, I think we are."  
"I love you."  
"I love you to, oh… I think Liam's trying to say hi to you, he just kicked really hard."  
Finn grins, he loves the moments like this, the proof that Rachel is carrying this tiny, precious human being inside of her that is their son. "Hi buddy, daddy loves you." He whispers, placing his hands on Rachel's swollen belly.

"I think he already loves you, he's fluttering around and that means he's happy."

"He must like the sound of my voice. Which is funny, because I have always sworn that our kids would like your voice better than mine."  
"You don't know that. Your voice is nice both in speaking and in singing."  
"How can a voice sound nice when just speaking, how's mine so nice?"  
"You kind of have a soft speaking voice for a guy when you get emotional or your talking about the things and people that you love, it's pretty cute if I say so myself."  
"Your voice is pretty cute too, you know, I've always thought so."  
"Oh, you have?"  
"Yeah, ever since the first glee club rehearsal, in quite honesty, it was one of the things that drew me to you."

"That's sweet. Hopefully our son can grow up knowing everything about our epic love saga."  
"Rachel Baby, it really isn't _that_ epic."

"Are you kidding me? It's turning out to be exactly like everything I ever dreamed of as a little girl."  
"So I guess you were one of those little girl who constantly dreamed about their prince charming, and planned their wedding, and all that jazz."  
"I was, I really was, it drove my dads crazy."

"Well I'm glad I could fulfill the role of your prince charming then."

"You know, you have never really told me what _you _were like as a little kid."  
"I was absolutely obsessed with Scooby Doo, and the Rugrats, always shooting baskets, and driving my mom crazy banging on pots and pans all the time, so when I was seven she put me in drum lessons."  
"And your talent only blossomed from there, Darling"  
"You've always believed in me and I love that about you."  
"Finn Honey, what _don'_t you love about me?"

"Touché."  
"Liam is going to be so annoyed with our cuteness when he's older."

"Babe, we have got a long time till that happens."  
"Yeah, he'll in the 'I love Mommy and Daddy stage' for a while. Which I'm pretty sure will be the cutest thing ever."  
"When is our kid _not_ going to be cute?"  
"That is so true Honey, so very true."  
"I'm pretty excited, you know that Rach?"  
"Of course I do Finny, your excitement is practically _radiating _off of you."

"I can't help it, we are finally getting our own kid, it's just super exciting, you know?"  
"Yes Finn, I know. I am probably way more excited than you are.

"I wouldn't count on that if I were you, Honey"  
"Quit being so silly."  
"Make me."  
Rachel grins at Finn playfully. "Alright, I know exactly how to do that, Mr. Hudson."  
"Oh do you now?"  
"Yes." And then Rachel get up on her tiptoes and kisses Finn. Fiercely. He returns the kiss even more fiercely and they don't break it until several seconds later.

_"God _Rachel, since when has being pregnant made you so, so, _hot." _ Finn says breathlessly.

"Since my hormones are absolutely _racing."  
"_We better start doing things like this now since we can't get all flirty and steamy when Liam is finally here with us."

Rachel gives Finn a huge smile. "Oh yes, _absolutely_."

**Review please :)**


	12. So Close

**Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate all of your feedback so much this is the last chapter before the much anticipated event of Liam's birth. I'm getting so excited because I love babies and I am very obsessed with writing baby fluff! Hope this chapter keeps you satisfied till the cute stuff happens! :)**

Rachel is 38 weeks pregnant, just two weeks until her due-date, but it can't seem to come fast enough. It's kind of hard for her to move because she is so heavily pregnant. As terrified as she is of labor, Rachel cannot wait to finally give birth to Liam, being eight and a half months pregnant is totally exhausting. Rachel's feet are constantly swollen an her back always hurts. Thank goodness she has Finn to take really good care of her, and he does so no questions asked. Rachel has no idea what she'd do without him. She's so ready for the two of them to finally have the family they have always dreamed of having.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asks Rachel.

"Okay, I guess, exhausted. And my feet are swollen _again." _Rachel says, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Aww, I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Can you please make me some tea?"  
"Sure, babe."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to make all of this up to you one day, I promise."  
"Don't worry about it."

"No, you have been so good to me throughout this whole pregnancy, I want to do something nice for you."  
"Rachel, your carrying our child, that's nice enough by itself. You are giving me the chance to be a father and creating our family, I really couldn't ask for anything nicer than that."  
"I hope I go into labor before my due-date."  
"Last time we talked about this you wanted to go into labor _on _your due-date and not a second earlier."  
Rachel laughs a little. "Well, _that _was before I felt like a giant, over-sized balloon that is about to pop."  
"Oh, I see. But you look absolutely beautiful."

"Stop lying to me, I know that's not true. I am so huge, I look like a whale."  
"Honey, stop it, no you don't. you look so gorgeous, you are positively glowing and I've never seen you look more beautiful in my entire life. You should really try to understand how incredibly beautiful you are to me."  
"I'm just tired of waddling around everywhere and my belly getting in the way of _everything_."  
"Well, I think you look adorable waddling around everywhere."  
Rachel rolls her eyes. "_Of course_ you do. You think this is easy and cute and all this. It's not, it's miserable and exhausting and the only time it's nice is when I can feel Liam kicking around."

"Rachel Sweetheart, something's upsetting you isn't it? What's wrong? You hardly ever act like this in front of me. You know I know when something is bothering you, so please tell me what it is."  
"I don't feel good, and I'm scared of not being a good mother, and I'm tired of being so huge all the time." Rachel says, a few tears falling from her eyes.

"Baby, look at me, I know you don't feel good, and I am going to do whatever I can to make you feel better, and you are going to be just fine at being a mother, hell, you'll be amazing. Oh, and if you weren't growing properly, then the baby wouldn't be growing very well either. So just look at things from that side, okay?"

"I try to do all of that, but I'm just scared, I have no idea what I'm doing, and I keep thinking that things like that are going to make me a bad mother."  
"Rachel, I know you, and trust me, as soon as you lay your eyes on Liam for the first time, you are going to know exactly what to do."  
"You think so?"  
"I really do, I know that you are going to be the most amazing mother to our son."  
"What if he hates me?"  
"He's just a little baby, he's not going to hate you."  
"He might be able to express it but still."  
"Trust me, he isn't going to hate you, you are going to be so gentle and caring towards him that it is going to be impossible for him to not love you."

"I can't wait to see what he looks like, and hold him, because then I will feel so much better about being a good mother to him."  
"Soon enough Honey, soon enough."

"I hope he gets your dimples Finny, I love your dimples, they are so adorable."  
"You want our son to have my dimples?"  
"Of course I do, it'll be cute and Liam will look so much more like you if he has your dimples."  
"My mom is convinced that Liam is going to look jus like I did when I was a baby, it's kind of funny."  
"You were an adorable baby."  
"So were you, which means that our kid is going to be the cutest baby in all of New York."  
"In _all_ of New York, really?"  
"Yes_, really_. I mean look at us we are really cute people _of course _our son is going to be the cutest baby in all of New York."

"You are completely ridiculous, you do know that, right Honey?"  
"Oh, of course I know that, but you like it so I have no intentions of stopping."  
"You know, our son is going to be a pretty goofy kid because he has the two of us for parents."

"The cutest and coolest kid in all of New York, I'm telling you."  
"Yeah, Daddy's silly is he Liam." Rachel says putting her hands over her stomach and grinning at Finn playfully.

Finn grins back at Rachel "Liam, that's not true _Daddy _is not silly, _Mommy _is the silly one."

"No, you're the silly one."

"Maybe we should just let Liam decide who he thinks is the silly one."  
"Yeah, I really like that idea."  
"It's going to so pleasantly strange having our own kid to call us Daddy and Mommy."  
"Yeah, it will be a very nice and welcomed change."  
"So, have you given any thought to what we are going to bring Liam home from the hospital in, like his outfit?"

"No, I actually have not even thought about anything to do with the hospital or Liam's birth, mostly because I'm completely terrified of labor."

"Don't be, you are going to be absolutely incredible and I will be right beside you the entire time, I promise, you really don't need to be scared, you've got this, I know you do."

"Just be prepared to lose circulation in your hands from me gripping them so tightly."  
"Bring it on, and if you have to break my knuckles as well, go ahead, I really don't care."  
"You don't?"  
"Of course not, you do whatever you have to do to bring our precious son into this world, okay?  
"Okay. Thank you for taking such good care of me."  
"You are very welcome."  
Rachel sits sipping on her tea while Finn does some stuff for work. She thinks about how in two short weeks she will be sitting with her son, holding him as he cries, making silly faces at him as she tries to make him smile. She wonders how he'll act. If he'll eat a lot. Rachel wonders all kinds of things about her son.

"What are you doing Rachel? You're awfully quiet." Finn says bringing Rachel back to reality from her day dream.

"Oh, just thinking." Rachel answers, a wide grin on her face  
"What about?

"Liam."  
"You've been thinking about him an awful lot lately, haven't you?"  
"Yeah, I have. I'm just really excited.

"I know. So am I.

"Sometimes I still can't believe this is all happening. We are really going to be parents in two weeks. It's so crazy."

"I know, I'm very excited. "  
"We are not going to get good sleep for a while after he's born, you know."  
"We'll take shifts on diaper changes and cuddles. Now, the feeding that's all on you."  
"Duh, because, I _am_ the one with the boobs and it _is _called _breast_-feeding."  
"I know, and I must say your boobs have gotten quite nice."  
"Finn! Don't you dare talk about my boobs like that in front of our son! It's inappropriate." Rachel teases, playfully smacking Finn on the arm.

"Ow babe! Don't smack me, I was teasing and he isn't even born yet."  
"So, we have to practice watching our mouth, and our _perverted jokes_."

"Aww, but Rach, you are no fun!"

"We are about to be parents Finn, that leaves you no room for monkey business."  
"Oh really, because that is _certainly_ not the way you acted two weeks ago."

"I know and that was really fun, and quite romantic, but we need to be serious now."  
"Fine, but I at least am holding your hand whenever I want to."  
"Now _that_ is quite perfectly acceptable."  
Finn leans over and kisses Rachel's cheek. "Good."  
"Shhh, he's kicking, come here. You can feel if you want to."  
Finn smiles widely and almost immediately places his hands on Rachel's stomach.

"Oh my goodness, it's stronger every single time. It feels so real doesn't it? That's our son."  
Rachel gives Finn a wide smile. "Yeah, that's our son."  
"We are finally going to be a family."  
"We are, we really are."  
"You and Liam are the most important people in my life, I just want to make sure that you know that, okay?"  
"You are going to be quite the amazing Daddy, you know that right."  
"I highly doubt that I will be as good of a parent as the kind that you are going to be."  
"Finn, don't be ridiculous. You will be an amazing father. How could you not be, as sweet and carrying as you are. I _know _ you will be an amazing father, it's impossible for you not to be."  
"You're always so encouraging to me, and I really appreciate that."  
"That's because you deserve more than anyone to know just how truly _special _you are."

"I always like it when you tell me how special I am."  
"We are going to be a special family, you me, and our little Liam we really are."  
"He's our miracle, and I honestly don't know where the two of us would be if we didn't get the chance to have him.

"I wouldn't be nearly this happy, that's for sure."  
"You know, I feel the same way, he's gave us this new kind of happiness."  
"I can't wait for us to finally meet him."  
"I know, neither can i."  
**Review please :)**


	13. Finally a Family

**Hey everyone! So this is it, the chapter I know you probably have been waiting for, Liam's birth. Also I have decided to take this story up to Liam's first birthday and then do a sequel that covers the rest of his childhood. Also, this chapter is going to be so fluffy, hope you all enjoy it.  
**Rachel is sort of upset, it's a little past one P.M on her due-date and she still hasn't gone into labor. She thought for sure that she would go into labor a couple days before her due-date, but still, nothing. She's quite uncomfortable though, so for once, she decides on taking that as a pretty good sign. Rachel stretches herself out on the couch in attempt to relax herself, but then sudden she gets this super sharp pain. Could this be the start of her contractions? She hopes so. Keeping an eye on the clock, Rachel decides to time them just to be positive. Sure enough, she has one about seven minutes later, and then another one seven minutes after that. Yeah, Rachel is definitely in labor, it's time. Rachel quickly dials Finn. He answers on the first ring, which is no surprise at all, he's been worried sick about her for the past week.  
"Hey Rach, how are you feeling I miss y-" Finn starts but Rachel cuts him off.

"Finn it's time." She says quickly.

"Ok, I'll be right there, you'll be fine." Finn says and Rachel can tell that he too, is pretty nervous

Rachel feels like crying. She didn't think it would hurt this badly, and to think it's only going to get worse. Thankfully, it isn't long at all before Finn comes bursting through the door.  
"I'm here, you are going to be fine, you've got this, now let's get you to the hospital." Finn says, quickly grabbing the bag that he and Rachel had prepared three days prior and then proceeds to help Rachel to the door.

"God, this hurts." Rachel says, a bit panicked as the expression of pain on her face continues to grow more evident.

"I know, I know it does. Just breathe through it, okay? Can you do that, can you breathe for me babe?" Rachel can only nod at him because she's in the middle of a pretty intense contraction.  
"I'm so scared." Rachel whispers

"It's all going to be just fine, you are doing a really good job. Just keep breathing, okay?"  
Finn is pretty sure he is going at least ten miles over the speed limit, but he really doesn't give a shit, he needs to get Rachel to the hospital as soon as he possibly can.

When they get to the hospital Rachel's doctor checks her progress and then says that Rachel is only 3 centimeters dilated so it's going to be quite a while before she can even start delivering.

"God, this is going to take forever. Why can't I just have this baby already?" Rachel says crying.

"Hey, look at me, you are handling this really well, I'm so proud of you." Finn replies kissing Rachel's cheek.

"I don't feel like I'm handling this very well."  
"But you are. You've hardly cried and you aren't yelling or anything. You are staying really calm, and that's really good."  
"I don't want to be weird or anything, but can you rub my back for me? Please."  
"Of course I can."  
Rachel breathes, slow, deep breaths, in and out, in and out, but that really doesn't help anything. Finn must have noticed that because seconds later he extends his hand out to Rachel. "Here, squeeze my hand" he says.

"Are you sure? I am not even close to giving birth yet." Rachel says.

"Positive, I'll do whatever it is you need me to, Sweetheart."

"Thank you, there's no way I could ever make it through this without you."  
When her next contraction comes, Rachel's grip on Finn's hand instantly tightens. She feels bad for squeezing his hand so hard, she tries to say how sorry she is but Finn won't let her. He insists on helping her in whatever way he can, even if that means his knuckles are going to be totally bruised up by the time he finally gets to hold his son .

"Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can do this." Rachel says after a contraction.

"You are doing so good, it'll start to go by faster in a while."  
Four hours later Rachel is only five centimeters dilated.

"Well your half way so that's good. Finn says, trying his best to be encouraging..

"Are you kidding me? It's going to be _hours _before Liam's born and your acting like it will be _minutes _from now." Rachel says, and without thinking, she smacks Finn.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to smack you I'm sorry." Rachel says immediately.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to smack me." Finn says as if what just happened was no big deal at all.

"So I just smacked you and you are not even the slightest bit upset about it. Huh, that's weird."  
"No, I'm not. I kind of expected you to do something crazy like that when you were in labor anyway. Don't worry about it."  
"Okay then, if you say so."

"Did I tell you how incredibly proud of you I am?"  
"Yes, a thousand times, Finn.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you knew that."  
Rachel smiles at Finn. "Well, thank you."

Rachel falls asleep right after the doctor leaves from telling her she's dilated at six now. Before falling asleep Rachel sighs. _Only_ six centimeters _four_ more to go. Finn watches Rachel as she sleeps, he's always liked to watch her sleep. Especially since she's been pregnant, he finds it twenty times more adorable now. He smiles as he reads a text message from his mom, she's asking how Rachel is doing. Finn of course, texts his mother back saying that Rachel is doing absolutely amazing and that he is so proud of her. Rachel has slept for a couple of hours and she wakes up just as Finn's putting his phone back in his pocket from texting his mother.

"Who were you texting?" Rachel asks, her voice still a little groggy.

"My mom, she's been asking me how you're doing." Finn replies smiling.

"I love your mom, you should tell her I'm doing as good as I can for being in the middle of having a baby that is as stubborn as hell."  
Finn laughs at Rachel's small joke. "Liam really doesn't want to make his entrance into this world yet, does he? But I told my mom that you were doing pretty well, I hope you don't mind."  
Rachel smiles. "I don't mind…oh my God what the hell." Rachel winces and immediately grabs Finns hand.

"You alright, something different going on, you look a little bit shocked." Finn says, growing a little concerned himself.

"I'm fine, but I think we are getting a lot closer."  
"Oh. You scared me for a second there, I thought something was going wrong."

Sure enough the next time the doctor examines Rachel she is eight centimeters dilated. That brings Rachel so much relief, she's pretty exhausted and they are finally so close to meeting their son for the very first time.  
"It's almost time Babe, it's almost time, we are going to be parent in just a few hours." Finn says giving Rachel a great big encouraging smile.  
"I'm so scared, I don't know if I can do this. This is so scary." Rachel replies, her voice shaking.

Finn takes hold of Rachel's hand. "You've got this you totally do."  
Half an hour later the doctor comes in to check Rachel. She's fully dilated now and ready to start pushing. Dr. Everman quickly prepares Rachel for delivery. This is it, it's show time.

"Finn, if you could please pull back Rachel's other leg. If both legs are pulled back it'll leave more room for the baby and make things just a little bit easier." Dr. Everman instructs.

Finn nods and then uses one of his hands to pull back Rachel's leg like instructed. He offers Rachel his other hand, she takes it from him, a nervous look on her face.

"You'll be just fine." He reassures her.

"Okay Rachel, on your next contraction you're going to push, so you'll take a deep breath and hold it and then bare down as hard as you can, okay?" Dr. Everman explains

Rachel just nods as she feels the next contraction tighten in her belly. She pushes, just as she's instructed to.

"Yes, just like that. You're doing a really good job for your first baby." Dr. Everman says.

The next time Rachel pushes, sweat is starting to drip down her forehead. Finn wipes it off for her and presses a kiss into her hair. "You are doing so good, I'm so proud of you." He tells her.

Rachel thanks him, and grips his hand tightly before pushing again.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." Rachel says.

"You probably have about a half an hour left of pushing to do." Dr. Everman says. Sighing, Rachel tries to focus all of her energy on pushing, no matter how hard that may be.

"You are so close Rach, so, so, close" Finn encourages

"Can you see his head?" Rachel asks

"Almost, it's _right _there."

Rachel pushes five more times before anyone says anything.

"Alright, let's try to get his head out on this next push, okay? Push as hard as you can. " Dr. Everman instructs Rachel.

Rachel pushes, but nothing really happens. "That's okay, just try again and push just a little harder this time." Dr. Everman says, and Rachel nods.

Rachel pushes again and this time her baby's head is out. She looks down and smiles her son is almost born. Rachel gives a slow and steady push and then, before she knows It, loud cries fill the room.

"Come here, Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Everman asks Finn. Completely speechless Finn just nods.

The nurses take Liam to clean him up and Finn watches in wonderment. That's their son, and he's absolutely perfect. Liam Christopher Cory Hudson, born on March 19th at 11:57 P.M. he's tiny though, six pounds, five ounces and 18 inches long.  
"Oh my goodness Rachel, he's so cute. I can't wait for you to see him when they are all done cleaning him off." Finn says, a few tears falling from his eyes

"How big is he?" Rachel asks

"He's really tiny. Six pounds, five ounces and eighteen inches long. But the doctor says he's a really healthy baby."  
"Good, that's all I wanted, I just wanted him to be healthy."  
"They're done cleaning him off, I'll go bring him to you."  
As soon as Liam is placed in his arms, Finn just melts inside. "Hi Buddy, it's Daddy. I just want to tell you that I love you so much. You are the cutest thing, just like Mommy. She's been dying to see you. Come on Liam, let's go see Mommy." He coos.

"Someone wants to say hi to their Mommy." Finn says, gently placing Liam in Rachel's arms

"Hello Sweetheart, it's Mommy, Aren't you just as handsome as your father. Look at you, you're such a tiny little thing, Liam. Mommy loves you my sweet boy." Rachel says kissing Liam's tiny forehead.

"He look so much like you, he's got your eyes and you hair, Rach."  
"He's got your nose though, and your dimples"  
"He does, you always said that he would."

An hour later Rachel's nursing Liam, or at least she's trying to.

"Come on Pumpkin, I know you're hungry, go on Liam, eat for Mommy." Rachel coos, finally he latches on.

"Does that feel weird?" Finn asks curiously.

"A little, but it's the good kind of weird." Rachel replies

There's a knock on the door shortly after Rachel's finished feeding Liam. Finn really isn't surprised to see it's his mother.

"Hello you two, how is my grandson?" Carole asks.

"He's perfect Mom, would you like to hold him?" Finn asks

"Of course."  
"Rachel says that he looks like me, do you think so Mom?" Finn questions..

"He does, he really does." Carole replies

"Isn't he just the cutest thing you've ever seen in your life, Mom?"  
"He's adorable Honey, I'm so proud of you, you're going to be such a good father."  
"Thanks Mom."  
After Carole leaves, it's just Finn and Rachel alone with Liam all to themselves, and to be quite honest they love it that way. Rachel's just holding Liam and then he starts to cry.

"Aww, what's the matter Sweetie? Mommy's got you, it's okay Darling, there's no need to cry." Rachel coos, rocking Liam back and forth until she finally gets him to stop crying.

Finn smiles at his wife and his son. "See, I told you he was going to be a total Momma's boy."  
"Yeah, you did. Would you like to hold him?"  
"Yeah, I'll hold him. I mean, why not? Who knows when the next time you agree to let go of him will be."  
"Hey Buddy, you are such a cute little guy. You look like me and your mother and we are so proud to be your parents, we really are. Daddy loves you, I love you so much, don't you ever forget that, okay Buddy?" Finn says, as Liam looks up at him with his wide, curious eyes

A couple of minutes later, Finn looks over at Rachel to see that she has fallen asleep. Liam is starting to fuss, so Finn does his best to comfort him.

"Shhhh, it's okay, please quit fussing little guy Mommy's sleeping and we don't want to wake her up, now do we? It's okay, you're alright, Daddy's got you. You are the sweetest little guy, Mommy must have taught you to be sweet, huh?" He says stroking Liam's head. The kid totally knows how to make his mommy and daddy melt already.

"Aren't you two just so cute boning together." Rachel says smiling when she wakes up.

"I think he missed you, he was quite fussy earlier. Weren't you Liam?" Finn says.

"He's got the most curious eyes. Have you noticed that?"  
"Oh yeah, he'll just look up at me like he already knows exactly who I am. He's a very smart little guy. It's like he already knows exactly how life works and everything."

"May I have him please? I think he wants his mommy."  
"Of course, I'll just sit here and watch the two of you be completely adorable."

"I still can't believe we made him, he's just so perfect and adorable and it all feels completely surreal."  
"I know, he really is our own little miracle."  
"You're so special Liam, you are our special little boy." Rachel says kissing Liam's tiny cheek.

"He's so tiny, he's just so small that every single time I go to hold him I feel like I'm going to break him."  
"Look at how tiny his hands and feet are, isn't it cute?"  
"It's adorable, he's just the cutest baby I have ever seen in my whole entire life and he's all _ours_."

"Well Finn, you did say that we would have the cutest baby in all of New York."

Finn grins at Rachel. I did didn't I."  
When Rachel's feeding Liam that afternoon Finn can't help but just stare at the two of them. They're finally a family after all of this time and it feels amazing.

"What's that smile for?" Rachel asks Finn.

"It's just, we are finally a family." Finn replies.

"Yeah, we really are, aren't we?"  
"How's the feeding going, is Liam a good eater?"  
"He's a _very _good eater. I think he's really hungry right now."  
"That's good. He must get that from me."  
Rachel laughs. "Oh he_ totally_ does. Don't you Buddy?" Liam just looks up at Rachel with wide eyes and what looks like a smile.  
"Oh, well I'll take that as a yes Honey." Rachel coos.

"Rachel, you really are an amazing mother, you know that?"  
"Thank you, I guess I should have listened to you all those months, huh?"  
Finn smiles at Rachel. "I knew you would believe it eventually."  
"You are such a good father Finn, your dad would be so proud of you."  
"I love being a dad. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I love our little family more than I have ever loved anything in my entire life."  
Rachel takes Finn's hand. "I love you, and I love our perfect son. I love our _family_."

**Review please :)**


	14. Welcome Home

**Hey everyone! I am so glad Liam is finally born. He is going to be the cutest baby ever! School has started so my updates will probably be a little slower. I appreciate all of your positive feedback, it has been very hard for me to write since Cory died, so the reviews and everything mean so much to me. But as Lea said in her Teen Choice Award acceptance speech, Cory will be in our hearts forever and ever :'). I really hope this chapter brings you all much needed smiles.**

Rachel smiles widely as she watches Finn buckle Liam into his car seat to go home from the hospital. Liam is two days old and Rachel can already tell that he is a really happy baby. He's super alert too, always looking up at her or at Finn with his wide, curious eyes. He's a little fussy though as Finn tries to get him all situated in the car seat. Finn tries his hardest to get the poor little baby to stop crying but he's failing miserably. So Rachel decides to intervene, she sits down next to Liam in the back seat and immediately starts to comfort him.

"What's the matter Liam? Why won't you cooperate for Daddy, huh? He's just trying to make sure that you are all safe and comfy in your car seat, that's all." Rachel says, and then she kisses Liam's tiny cheek.

"God Rachel, I swear, you are like magic when it comes to Liam, you can always get him to stop crying." Finn says.

Rachel giggles. "It's just Mommy's magic touch Finn, I can't help it."  
"He's so adorable."  
"I know, especially when you can see his little dimples."

"You and my mom are obsessed with the fact that he got my dimples, it's insane.

"That's because your dimples are adorable."  
"So, are you ready to get Liam home?"  
"Yeah, I can't wait. We'll show him his room and he will finally get to sleep in own crib."

"We aren't going to get very much sleep, but it is going to be so worth it."  
"Oh yes, definitely."

Ten minutes later they pull into the driveway. Finn carries Liam into the house , but as soon as Rachel catches up she insists on taking Liam from him. The first thing they do is take him to his room.

"Look Liam, it's your room, Daddy and I made it really special just for you ,do you like it?" Rachel coos and Liam's eyes go from the bright turquoise walls and straight to her.

Rachel smiles. "I'll take that as yes then little guy."  
Finn grabs the lion out of Liam's crib and holds it up to him. "This is your Lion, do you like it Buddy?" then Liam grabs one of the lion's ears and looks at Finn.  
"Yeah, he definitely likes it, good choice Finn." Rachel says smiling.  
"I still can't get over how cute he is."  
"I know, neither can I."

Liam starts crying and Rachel sooths him for a minute and then he gets fussy again, he probably needs to be fed.

"I'm going to feed Liam, I think he's pretty hungry, would you like to stay in here and keep the two us company?" Rachel asks Finn.

"Of course I will, I promised you that I would, didn't I" Finn replies

It takes a while, but once Liam finally latches on he is a really good eater.

"I don't mean to be weird or anything , but this is probably one of the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Finn says with a smile

"I still think it is a bit odd but it truly is miraculous."  
"He must be super hungry today, he has not lost focus at all, of course I wouldn't either if I got to do th-"  
"Finn, not in front of Liam!"  
Finn face turns a bit red. "Sorry Liam, you didn't hear that."  
"He's like super hungry today, he so gets his appetite from you."  
"Yeah, he does. I'm glad you can get him to eat so easily that means he will grow to be really healthy."  
"Yeah, he's just so tiny though."  
"Mom says that's what makes him as cute as a button."

"He is just such a beautiful baby. He really is."  
"Pretty handsome kid, takes after his daddy, isn't that right Liam."  
"Finn, you are such a goofball."  
"So, Liam must like that about me, he's smiling."  
"And you are distracting him while he's eating, and that makes my job."  
"Oops, I'm sorry."

"It's okay but you get the next diaper change."  
Soon after Liam gets done eating he falls asleep, so Finn and Rachel decide to put him in his crib for a nap. They end up staring at him for a few minutes because they still can't get over how perfect he is.

"Sweet dreams Liam, Mommy loves you." Rachel says kissing Liam's forehead.

"You love him so much, you are a really great mom." Finn says.

"He's a beautiful baby, I really could sit here and watch him sleep for hours and hours. He's my little angel."  
"I know, it's peaceful and he just lights up my life, he really does."  
"You're a good dad Finn, it makes me so proud."  
"I love being a dad."  
"I'm so glad to finally have him home with us."

"Me too, we are finally a family."  
"I have been waiting for this for a long time and I feel like everything is everything is so complete and perfect now."  
Liam sleeps for about an hour before Rachel hears his cries come through on the baby monitor and she goes to his nursery to get him up.

"Hi Buddy, did you have a nice little nap, I bet you did. Come on let's go say hi to Daddy." Rachel coos.

"Look who's up." Rachel says immediately placing Liam into Finn's arms

"Hey Little Man, you wanted to play with me didn't you, you wanted to play with Daddy, huh Buddy." Finn says playfully as he begins to make silly faces at Liam.

"Your Daddy is so silly, isn't he Liam?" Rachel says giggling

"Hey now, I'm not _that_ silly."  
"Yes you are."  
"Rachel, have you noticed how curly Liam's hair is, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."  
I'm pretty sure we say that about all of Liam's features Honey."  
"He really does have your eyes though, that warm chocolate brown color. There is not even a trace of mine in them. They are all you."  
"He's got freckles on his cheek though, just like you, did you notice that?"  
"No actually, really did not even notice that about him."

"It's so freaking adorable, he is so much like you. He's your mini-me."  
He is, it is so insane."  
"So I'm thinking about not doing that audition."  
"Why? You love doing shows."  
"Oh I know, trust me I do, I just really don't want to leave Liam. I'm so worried about it, I can't leave him, he's my little boy."  
"I know he is, but he'll be just fine, I'll take good care of him while you are gone, you know I will."  
Rachel sighs. "I know you will. I trust you, of course I do, I just don't want to leave him."  
"I know you don't, he's Momma's baby."  
Rachel smiles. "Of course he is and I would not have it any other way."

Finn watches as Liam looks straight to Rachel, his big brown eyes completely lit up.

"Oh he is _such _a mommy's boy." He says.

"He loves you too, I promise he does.

"I know, and it's like super cute watching him interact with you."  
"Finn, I've never heard you say cute this much until we had Liam, now you say it all the time even more than when it was just you talking about me."  
"Are you jealous of how many times I call our son cute because that's really silly."  
"Oh no, of course not, it just something I've noticed and I think it is just the most adorable thing I have ever seen."  
"Well what can I say, I really can't help it, he is the cutest little boy in the whole world."  
"And he is _our_ little boy."

"Doesn't it just never cease to amaze you how the two of us made such a perfect little baby?"

"I know it's just so cool."  
"I've never been so proud of anything in my life."  
"We're pretty good parent, I told you we would be, didn't I"  
Rachel smiles at Finn. "Yeah, you did."  
Liam goes to bed for the night at eight o'clock. He wakes up at eleven thirty and Rachel practically jolts awake to get up and take care of him.  
"What's the matter Liam? I think you're probably hungry and you need your diaper changed." Rachel says when she picks up Liam. When Rachel changes his diaper, Liam does nothing but cry his little off.  
"Shh, shh, I know, I know it's cold, Mommy's almost done changing you, okay Pumpkin? I'm almost done I promise." Rachel says while she's finishing up changing Liam's diaper.

She feeds him when he's all cleaned up from getting his diaper changed and of course he eats without a fuss.

"Hey, do you need help with anything? I woke up because I hear Liam crying his poor little head off." Finn says.

"I think I'm good, but if you could put him to bed after I am done feeding him, that would be great."  
"Of course I can, you need your beauty sleep, Momma Bear."  
"Please stop calling me that Honey."  
"Never."  
"You goofball."  
"I think our son always gets super hungry at night, just like his daddy."  
"Tell me about it."

After 45 minutes of feeding Liam is finally done eating and Finn puts him to bed. He fusses a little when Finn takes him from Rachel.  
"Hey now, your mommy needs to get some sleep Buddy, it's Okay Liam, Daddy's got you, please stop fussing. Daddy wants to put you to bed calm. Okay?" Finn says rubbing Liam's tiny head of little, dark curls. When Liam won't stop crying Finn gets a really good idea. He's going to sing him a lullaby.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Finn smiles when he notices that Liam is sound asleep. He had a really good feeling that singing Liam a lullaby would be the perfect way to get him to fall asleep. Finn just sits there and watches Liam sleepp for several minutes. He loves to do that. It's the cutest and most peaceful thing he has ever seen and Finn know he could never get tired of it.  
"Sweet dreams Liam, I love you, I love you so much. Always remember how much I love you." Finn says as he kisses his sleeping son goodnight."  
**Songs used: "You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins. ****_Preformed by Finn Hudson._**

**Review Please! :)**


	15. The Park

**Hi guys! Hope you all have liked all of the fluff about baby Liam! I know when I write him I imagine as the cutest little guy ever I just want to thank you for staying with this story and for being so thoughtful and generous when it comes to all of the positive feedback. I also really appreciate the new follows and reviews for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Liam is now two weeks old and growing more and more every single day. It's just him and Rachel now, well Carole's still in town but the only thing she really does is cook, clean, and spoil Liam. It's great having her to help out, but Rachel misses Finn and she just knows that Liam misses him a lot too. Today is the day of Liam's two week check- up. Liam is going to have to get his shots, Rachel feels so bad him, he's just a little baby and he already has to get shots. Afterwards, Rachel plans on taking him to the park and going for a walk, and thy might even stop and see the animals at the zoo.

"Good morning Sweetie, did you sleep well last night?" Rachel says scooping Liam up from his crib and kissing his forehead just like she does every morning when she gets him up out of his crib. Liam just looks up at her.

She gets Liam dressed in one of his lion onesies and then starts to feed him his breakfast.

"Mommy's so glad that you're eating so well. That means you are going to grow up to be big and strong, and that makes me so happy." Rachel tells him.

When Liam gets his shots Rachel's heart breaks, her sweet little boy is crying his head off.

"Shhh, Aww it's okay Liam, I know that hurt you but it's all over now, no more Honey, it's alright, Mommy's got you, we're all done now Sweetie." Rachel says rocking Liam back in forth until he finally stops crying his little head off. As soon as the appointment ends Finn calls. "Look Liam, Daddy's calling." Rachel says pointing to Finn's caller ID photo.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" Rachel says after quickly answering the phone.

"I'm good, I was just calling to see how things went with Liam's check-up." Fin says

"Things went really well actually, he's healthy as can be, he's still a little shook up from getting those shots, he was crying his little head off."

"Aww, poor little guy, make sure you tell him that Daddy loves him, okay? I have to get back to work, I love you. "

"I will, I promise. Love you too."

"Daddy told me to tell you that he loves you. Your daddy loves you very, very much and he is a really good daddy to you." Rachel says

"Would you like to go the park with Mommy , Liam? We're going to see real animals at the zoo and they're going to look just like the ones you have set up in your room." Liam just lifts his head up, looks up at Rachel, smiling at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. You are such a smart little boy, aren't you Liam, you know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you?" Rachel coos, a wide grin on her face.

During their walk a teenage girl that Rachel recognizes to be one of Finn's students, Zoey stops Rachel and Liam.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson." The petite blonde girl says flashing Rachel a bright smile.

"Hi Zoey, how are you?" Rachel asks politely.

"Good, oh is this Liam?"  
"Yeah, he's two weeks old today. My husband probably talks him a lot I'm assuming."  
"Yeah, all the time. Liam is really cute by the way."  
"Yeah, he is, I think he's a bit cranky though. He had to get his first shots today."  
"Aww, poor kid."  
After Zoey leaves Rachel takes Liam to the duck pond.

"This is the duck pond, it's pretty isn't it? Maybe when you're older Daddy ad I can let you feed the the ducks. I bet you would like that." Rachel says, as she watches Liam look at everything with his curious eyes. He's going to be so bright, Rachel can already tell.

She decides to show Liam the Lions and tigers and then take him home.

"These are the animals just like ones you have in your room. They say roar. What about you, Liam, can you say roar? Rachel coos.

When they get home it's almost time for Finn to get home so Rachel brings Liam out to the living room to wait for him. The first thing Finn does when he gets home is go straight to Liam.

"Hi Buddy! Daddy's missed you so much. I hope you're feeling better, mommy said you didn't like your shots too well. That's okay Buddy, I never did too well with shots either." Finn says.

"I took him to the park today, he kept staring at everything. He's such a curious baby." Rachel says with a smile.

"Yeah, he is, he's always looking at everything with wide eyes. It's like he's already getting things figured out."  
"He's gotten so big, I can't believe he's already two weeks old."  
"I know, it's crazy. Liam, Buddy, you have to quit growing so fast you're going to make your mommy and I cry."  
"I felt so bad for him when he was getting his shots this morning, his crying broke my heart."  
"You are such a good mother, you really are."  
"That was random, but thank you."  
"No it wasn't, I'm sitting here watching you with Liam and you are like a natural."  
"Thank you, but it's not that hard to love Liam. I mean look at him, he's so adorable."  
"He's the cutest freaking baby in all of New York, just like I told you he would be."

"His eyes and his dimples are the cutest things about him."

"His eyes work exactly like yours, all you have to do is look right into them and you know exactly what he's thinking or feeling."

"We did good didn't we?"  
"Yeah, he's such a handsome little guy, wait till he gets himself a girlfriend in a few years."  
Rachel rolls her eyes playfully. "Liam, you didn't hear what Daddy just said, no girlfriends until you are _at least_ seventeen, alright?"  
"Hey, we started dating when we were sixteen, don't you remember?"  
"Oh hush Finn, don't be ridiculous, _of course_ I remember."

"That was eight years ago, can you believe it? It seems like just yesterday we were just duet partners in glee club."  
"I know, and now here we are, happily married with a _beautiful _baby boy."  
"And I would not have things any other way."  
Liam falls asleep in Rachel's arms that night evening, and Rachel swears he's smiling at her in his sleep. He always looks so happy and at peace when he's asleep. Liam really is a very good baby, he harly cries, he sleeps well, he eats well, he's just the world's most perfect baby. Rachel gets prouder and prouder of Liam each and every day, She wouldn't trade him for anything else in the world.

The next day is Saturday, so Rachel and Finn decide they are going to take Liam to the park again. It's a really sunny day, so they figure it's the perfect opportunity to take Liam out for a nice spring day.

"Good Morning Cutie, what do you say Daddy and I take you to the park today, huh? Would you like that?" Rachel say as she picks Liam up from his crib. Rachel decides to dress Liam in one of his little outfits that look like Finn's that Kurt got for him.

"Oh Honey, you are just way too cute, Mommy could just eat you up all day. Come on let's go your daddy how adorable you look."  
"There's my handsome little man. Mommy dressed you up all nice and fancy, didn't she?" Finn says as he scoops Liam out of Rachel's arms and immediately starts to play with him.

"He likes it when you do that, Finn. I can tell."  
"I swear to God, I've never seen a kid look so happy and alert in the morning. He always is, it's crazy."  
"Isn't he the cutest."  
"Yeah, he is _totally _is the cutest."

Rachel smiles as she notices the way Finn's eyes light up whenever he's playing with him, he really is a great dad. She couldn't be more proud of him.  
"What's that smile for?" Finn asks Rachel.

"You are just so incredibly good with Liam. It is the most adorable thing in the world." Rachel replies grinning.

"Well you are just as good with him as I am, and might I add, even _more_ adorable."

Rachel giggles. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Want to go show Liam some zoo animals."

"I would love to."

"Apparently Liam has kind of caught on to the excessive lion collection in his room. I mean, just look at how much he likes them." Finn says smiling

"I'm going to start calling him Little Lion." Rachel says with a small giggle."  
"Rachel seriously, where do you even come up with your cute little pet names for him. It's so adorable."  
"I think it's just another mommy thing."  
"Of course it is."  
"Are you jealous of my ability to come up with cute little pet names for our son."  
"Of course not, I already learned that I sucked at that with the whole 'Drizzle' thing."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."  
"I certainly haven't, that was absolutely _humiliating_. Thank God I didn't name Liam that."  
_"_I really don't think that he would mind, he loves you way too much to do that. Isn't that right Liam?"

Liam just looks at his mommy and daddy with bright eyes and a small smile.  
"See Finn, Liam agrees with me."  
"Rachel Baby, Liam _always_ agrees with you."

"_That's_ because he's my little boy."

"You can say that again."  
"But he loves you so much."  
"I love him more. I love him so much. So, so, much."  
"I know you do."  
"Hey, is he wearing one of the outfits that Kurt made for him?"  
"He sure is."  
"He is going to be quite the little charmer when he grows up, let me tell you."

"He'll take after his Daddy. The girls are going to love him."  
"I thought you said that you don't want him to have a girlfriend."  
"I don't, but it's the truth."

"It was a really good idea of yours to take him here."  
"I know, just look at him. He loves the park. He's full of smiles."  
"I'm so glad he's such a happy baby."  
"Me too Finn, me too."  
**Review Please :)**


	16. Poor Baby

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for everything you all have done as readers to give this story positive feedback and encouraging me to continue writing. My updates might seem slow to you, but that's because school has started and I'm in three honors classes and awful at geometry so I am really busy. Anyway, hope you guys are still liking this story and finding Liam to be just as adorable as I want him to be. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

Rachel is very upset because her audition got moved up two weeks and she starts her rehearsals today. She doesn't want to leave Liam at home he's only six weeks old. Rachel doesn't want to give up all of this extra time with Liam she has been getting. He's grown up so much in the past few weeks and it almost makes Rachel cry to just thinking about leaving him for so many hours of the day. Thank goodness Her rehearsals are in the afternoon until ten, that means that Finn can stay with Liam and Rachel has no doubts that everything will go just fine with Liam in Finn's care.

"Rachel, don't worry, Liam and I will be totally fine tonight." Finn reassures Rachel before she leaves for her rehearsal.

"Alright, I trust you. Be good for Daddy Liam, I will see you in the morning, alright Pumpkin?" Rachel says kissing Liam's cheek and hurrying out the door. Rachel hasn't even been gone for ten minutes when Liam starts crying.

"Shh, I know you miss your mommy, I miss her too. She'll be back soon, I promise." Finn tells Liam while rocking him.

Finn pulls one of Liam's bottles out of the fridge, Rachel pumps so that Liam can have the same feeding routine every day. Finn watches as Liam sucks eagerly on the bottle. God, that little guy looks so cute when he eats.

"Goodness you're hungry. You are always hungry though, but Mommy says because you get that from me, which is _probably _true." Finn says smiling at Liam.

"You want me to put you in your bouncy seat, you like that, don't you?" He says.

Meanwhile, at Rachel's rehearsal, she's flipping through photos of Liam on her phone because she's on break.

"Is that your son?" One of her cast mates asks"  
Rachel smiles. "Yeah, that's Liam."  
"Oh, he is just so adorable. How old is he?"  
"He's six weeks old. It's so hard to leave him, but at least he gets some bonding time with his Daddy."  
Back at the house, Finn is putting Liam in his crib for a little nap, when he notices that Liam's forehead is warmer than usual. He's probably getting a little sick or something. Then Liam wakes up, crying his head off.

"Shh, it's okay Buddy, you're alright Liam, Daddy's got you. You don't feel good, do you? I'm sorry Liam." Finn says rocking Liam back and forth, his heart is officially broken for his poor, sick, little, baby boy. Finn takes Liam to the doctor and the entire way there the poor kid just won't stop crying. Rachel calls when they're pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey Honey, how are you and Liam doing?" Rachel asks.

"Were actually at the doctor's. I think he's sick. Don't worry., I got this taken care of." Finn replies.

"Oh, poor thing. Are you sure you don't want me to come home?"  
"Rachel, it's fine, I can handle this. Nothing really odd is going on right now, I'm sure it's just a little cold or like a mild flu or something. You have to trust me when I say that Liam will be just fine."  
"Okay, I trust you, thank you for telling me. Make sure you tell Liam I love him."  
"I will, I love you."

"Okay Liam, let's go get you all checked out so we can get you to feeling better, because Mommy and I don't like to see you so miserable." Finn says, stroking Liam's head, he's found that it's always worked Liam down, even in situations like these.

The doctor says that Liam just has a tiny cold and he should be back to normal in just a few days. Which to be quite honest is a huge relief.

"My goodness you are burning up. We'll take care of that as soon as we get home, okay, Buddy?" Finn tells Liam.

When they get home, Finn gives Liam some medicine and carefully places him in his crib in the hopes that he'll fall asleep.

"There you go, Buddy. Hopefully this will get you to feel better so can get some sleep. I love you, Liam" Finn says as he rubs Liam's head and then turns of all of the lights in his room.

Two hours Later Liam wakes up crying really loudly. Finn picks him up and notices that his nose is runny.

"Aww, No wonder you don't feel good, your nose is all runny. Don't worry Little Man, Daddy is going to get you all cleaned up."  
Liam stops his crying after a bit, but he's still kind of fussy. Pooor baby boy just wants to feel better but he isn't having any luck with that concept at all. Seeing Liam sick is doing nothing but breaking Fiin's heart in two.

Rachel gets home at ten thirty and to be honest, Finn is like super relived to see her.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?" Finn asks her.

"It was good. How's Liam doing, is he feeling any better, I was so worried about him." Rachel

"He's not worse, but he's not doing better either, poor kid's fever isn't going down so far, it's stayed the same, and his nose is also runny. I feel so bad for him. He's sick and he's just a little baby."  
The next time Liam wakes up, Rachel goes to get him.

"Hi Sweetheart, Mommy's got you, I'm home, and I'm going to get you to feeling better, okay Little Lion?" Rachel says kissing Liam's little cheek.

"Shh, don't cry, Mommy doesn't like it when you cry. Everything is going to be alright, Liam, you will get to feeling better soon."

Rachel decides to bottle feed Liam because he's sick, but when she goes to feed him, he just won't eat.

"Come on Pumpkin, you have to eat, I know you don't feel good, but you should eat, it is going to help you feel better, I promise."  
It takes a little, okay, a lot more coaxing from his mommy, but Liam finally starts to eat.  
"That's it Sweetheart, I knew you were hungry, you always are. You were starting to scare mommy. You need to eat so you can be strong and healthy." Rachel tells Liam. The poor baby spits up just a little a few minutes after he's done eating and Rachel feels so bad for him, her sweet little boy really is feeling miserable and Rachel hates seeing him like that. Especially when he wont stop crying, it breaks her heart.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry, that couldn't have felt good, let's get you all cleaned up, alright ?" Rachel says.

She quickly retrieves some towels from the laundry room and gets Liam a fresh pair of footie pajamas, his favorite pair, with a lion on them, just in case having something familiar and cozy will work in making him feel better.  
"What's all that for?" Finn asks.

"Liam spit up really bad, I'm going to get him cleaned up and changed before I put him back to bed." Rachel replies.

"Aww, poor thing, that must be awful. Would you like any help with anything?"  
"No thank you, I can handle it all."  
"Alright, just let me know if you need help, okay?"  
"I will."  
Rachel gets Liam all cleaned up and sits him in his crib to go to sleep, but he starts crying shortly after.

"Honey, it's okay you're all cleaned up and ready for bed, you need to go to sleep so you can give your fever plenty of time to break so you can feel better, we'll even cuddle because that always makes you feel better."  
Ten minutes later, Liam is still fussy and crying. He won't stop at all and Rachel just wishes that he would because she hates to see him cry.

"What about if Mama sang you a lullaby, would that help Sweetie?" Rachel asks Liam, and his crying softens just a little bit, so she figures it's going to work.

"My daddies used to sing this to me when I was a baby, and they claim it always put me to sleep, so I'm going to sing for okay, my little prince?" Rachel coos.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay  
It Fills the sails of boats that are waiting_

_Waiting to sail your worries away  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the quay  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to the sea_

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave good...bye to cares of the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from Lullaby Bay.

Rachel smiles when she looks over to see Liam fast asleep, she knew that the lullaby would work.

"Goodnight my Little Lion, Momma loves you, I love you _very _much." She says kissing Liam on the forehead.

"Hey, how's Liam." Finn asks when Rachel returns to their bedroom.

"He's good, he's fast asleep, actually." Rachel replies smiling.

"Good. Did you sing him a lullaby?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"Rachel Sweetheart, you are forgetting something, I _know_ you, and I don't _just _know you, I know you _very _well."

"Well, I know you do, I just don't understand how you knew that I decided to sing Liam a lullaby."  
"I just knew that you'd sing to him, because let's be honest, your angelic voice could make _anyone_ feel better."

"Aww, thank you, that's very sweet of you to say.

"Well, I only say things if they are a hundred percent true, my love. "

The next morning Liam wakes up at around eight, and Rachel gets him up.  
"Morning sweet boy. You feeling better, you must be, your little forehead sure isn't as warm as it was last night. Let's just check your temperature just to be sure okay Liam?" Rachel tells Liam. She then checks his temperature, it's perfectly normal.  
"Guess what Sweetie? Your fever broke, you're all better!" Rachel says, first kissing Liam's forehead, and then his cheek. She is so happy her little boy is feeling so much better. Liam looks straight at Rachel, his wide, brown eyes completely lit up.

"Yeah, that makes you happy too, doesn't it Liam?" Rachel coos.

She brings Liam into the kitchen, where Finn is sitting drinking his Saturday morning coffee.

"Good morning, Rachel. How's our little man doing, is he feeling better?" Finn asks.

"He sure is, his fever broke!" Rachel replies grinning

"That's such good news, I'm so glad he's feeling better!"  
"Me too, I was worried sick about him."  
"Come here Liam, I think _you_ need some Daddy time, Buddy!" Finn says, scooping Liam out of Rachel's arms.

"Look Finn! Liam's smiling at you!" Rachel says happily.

"Yeah, he is! Who loves his Daddy? That's right, Liam loves his Daddy!" Finn says playfully.

"Liam, tell your father he's so silly." Rachel says giggling

"Don't listen to your mommy, Buddy, _she_ is the silly one."  
"I missed this, I am so glad he's a happy baby again." Rachel says

"Me too, it broke my heart seeing him so sick. I'm really happy to see him smile."

**Songs used: Hushabye Mountain from **_**Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Preformed by:**_** Rachel Hudson**

**Review Please! :)**


	17. Mother's Day

**Hey guys! I want to start off by saying that I really do want to update on a pattern but with school back in session I don't think that's a possibility. I love getting all this support from all of you, it really brightens my days and I've needed that lately, I am really grateful for getting such lovely reviews to but a smile on my face. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEA MICHELE! XOXO**

Today is Mother's day, Rachel's _first _Mother's day and needless to say, Finn is _very _determined to make the day special for her. I mean, Rachel is a very good mother and he figures that today makes for a perfect opportunity to remind her of that. Finn buys her flowers and plans on all that typical mother's day stuff that husbands do for their wives on mother's day. He thinks Rachel will find everything he does for her romantic and sweet and all that jazz, but that's not even the best part, the best part is that he actually found ways to include Liam in his mommy's first Mother's Day.

"Morning Little Man, do you know what today is? Today is Mother's Day, which means that you and I get to make the day extra special for Mommy." Finn says scooping Liam up and smiling at him. Liam smiles back at his daddy.

"Yeah, you love your mommy, don't you, Buddy? I do too, _so_ much. She loves you more than anything else in the world, you know. Now come on let's get you all fancied up so we can surprise Mommy."  
Liam is quite fussy when Finn puts him in his little blue and green button-up shirt and khakis.

"There. That's perfect. Mommy is so going to eat you up all day with this outfit." Finn says straighten out Liam's Collar and taking him to the living Room to sit with Rachel.

"Happy Mother's Day, Rachel!" Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek and placing Liam in her arms

"Aww, you two remembered, how sweet!" Rachel gushes.

"Of course, I remembered, what kind of husband or father would I be if I forgot about Mother's day?"  
"I'd still love you."  
"Good."  
"This my favorite outfit of Liam's, you know."  
"I know."  
"He looks like your mini-me in this outfit."  
"I know, except for those eyes, _those_ are _all_ you."  
"Yeah, he's got puppy dog eyes too."

"Yeah, our little man knows _exactly _how to get what he wants."  
"Why is Liam all dressed up anyway?  
"We're going out to the park for a picnic."  
"Oh that's perfect! It's such a nice day outside!"  
After breakfast, Rachel is sitting on the couch playing with Liam and Finn can't help but smile at her. Liam is clearly his mommy's little boy, you'd think Finn would be just a little bit jealous, but to be quite honest, he would not want to have things be any other way. He honestly could just sit there and stare at his perfect little family for hours.

"You're such an adorable little mommy, you know." Finn tells Rachel, giving her a wide grin.

Rachel smiles back at him. "_That's _because I have an absolutely adorable little boy, whom I just absolutely love to pieces."

"He _is _pretty adorable, I'll give you that one."

"I would not trade him for anything in the world. I always miss him so much when I'm at rehearsals."  
Finn smirks, now is the _perfect_ time to give Rachel her first present.

"Which is why, I got you this. It's for your dressing room." Finn says handing Rachel a picture frame with her favorite picture of Liam and himself.  
"Aww, this is precious, this my very favorite picture of the two of you, thank you so much, I love it."  
"I knew you would. This way you'll never have time to miss your two favorite boys."  
"Look how much he looks like you in this picture, it's adorable."  
"Yeah, it is. He's not even two months old and he has already got that famous Hudson smirk."  
Rachel smiles. "He sure does, just like his daddy."  
"I told you he's going to be a little charmer."  
"Yeah, but don't say that too often, it will make him grow up faster."  
"And we don't want that. I know we don'.t"  
"Liam's going to be my little boy forever, isn't that right, Pumpkin?" Rachel coos.

Liam just smiles at her, making these cute baby noises.

"I think he's going to start laughing soon, he's being a lot more verbal." Rachel points out

"I think he'll just be laughing at me because you are always telling him Daddy's silly this and Daddy's silly that." Finn says with a small chuckle.

"Don't take it personal Honey, it's just the way you parent and _I _find it adorable."

"Of course you do."  
Once at the park Finn and Rachel find the perfect spot by the duck pond to set up their picnic. They look over to see Liam, full of smiles.

"I swear, Central Park is already Liam's favorite place in the whole world." Rachel says smiling.

"I think he senses our history here." Finn replies.

"Yeah, this place is really special for us."  
"Totally, so many things have happened here."  
After a while, Liam falls asleep all curled up on the picnic blanket.

"Someone's sleepy, isn't he?" Finn says smiling

"Yeah, he's probably wore out from getting up early with you." Rachel says.

"He's gotten so big. He's growing up so fast."  
"Don't remind me."  
"He'll always be your little boy, I promise."

Liam wakes up a few minutes later and Rachel picks him up almost immediately.

"Well, hello Sleepy head! We've missed you. Did you have a nice little nap, Pumpkin." Rachel says tickling Liam's sides as he looks up at her smiling.

"Hey Rach, you should totally let me take some pictures of you and Liam." Finn says.

"Oh yeah, you should totally get some. Come on Liam, let's smile for Daddy." Rachel says

"Oh, my goodness, you have to look at these pictures, he looks so much like you in them." Finn says as he finishes looking at the pictures he just took.

"Oh my God he does!" Rachel exclaims.

"It's those eyes, I'm telling you."  
"Yeah, his seem to be a little darker than mine are, but there so cute, all I have to do is look at them and I melt. He's the cutest, most precious thing ever."  
"Takes after his momma."  
"Oh shut up! He takes after you. You're the cuter one."

"you are beautiful, you know I won't ever change my mind about that. Liam isn't me, he isn't you, he is _us,_ he's like the harmony of our own cute little love song."  
"He totally is, he's the perfect last piece to the puzzle."  
"I thought you wanted like four kids?"  
"Oh, I do, but until God or the universe decides what it wants for us, just having this little cutie in our lives is just the right amount of perfect."  
Finn smiles. Yeah, you know, I like the sound of that plan."

"Let's go home so we can get Liam in air conditioning before he gets a bitt fussy."  
Finn got Rachel a new necklace for Mother's Day. Sure, he knows the woman already has _tons _of jewelry but this one's special, it has Liam's tiny finger print engraved on it, and he plans on having a new one made for her every Mother's day, well at least until Liam's old enough to stop him because he finds it lame. Finn knows Rachel, so he knows she'll love it, because she loves Liam and she loves all of the little, thoughtful, creative things that Finn always comes up with. He even got her one of those neat showcase boxes that she can put all of Liam's finger print charms in from year to year so she doesn't forget about the old ones, because Rachel _hates _not having things tidy.

"I got you another little something." Finn says to Rachel after she's finished with setting Liam on the floor to play with his toys.

"Oh Finny, you really didn't have to." Rachel replies.

"Rach, it's your first Mother's Day. I wanted to make it special."  
Rachel carefully takes the necklace out of the box and Finn swears he can see tears in her eyes.

"Oh Finn, this is perfect. Thank you so much."  
" I knew you would love it."

"Look at how tiny his little finger print is."  
"He squirmed a lot when we were getting it made, so I'm really glad you like it."

"I love it, so, thank you so much Finn, and thank you to you too Liam, Mommy loves you so much Little Muchkin."

"You'll never run out of those cute little bet names to call him, will you."  
"Nope. Never."  
"You are a fantastic Mother, did you know that?"  
"Of course I do, you've only told me that about fifty times today. Plus, I've been feeling pretty confident about my mothering abilities lately."  
"Well good, that's the way it should be because you are very good with him."  
"Thank you, do you want to come sit with Liam and I while feed him."  
"I would love to."  
Rachel has always liked feeding Liam, she likes the way she can bond with him and how it's like he totally trusts her. It's probably one of the only things about being a mother that is actually completely calm and relaxing.

"Goodness, he is super hungry today. Our son is quite the eater." Rachel says smiling

"He's always hungry, he takes after me, you know." Finn points out.

"He definitely does, the little guy could eat for hours."  
"Hey, it's not his fault, he's a growing baby boy, Rach."  
"I know, and I'm really happy he's growing so well, I was so worried that he wouldn't grow that well because he's so tiny"  
"And he's a strong, healthy, baby just like we wanted."  
After a few minutes Liam stops eating and looks up at Rachel.

"What's that, are you finished eating, Sweet Prince?" Rachel coos.

When Rachel lets Finn Take Liam, Finn of course, starts to make silly faces at Liam. Then suddenly, Liam lets out a cute little giggle."  
"Did you just hear that? Oh my God his first laugh!" Rachel squeals.

"He did, didn't he? That was probably the cutest thing ever." Finn says smiling

"You just laughed Liam. Mommy is so proud of you. You're getting to be such a big boy." Rachel coos and then she kisses Liam's tiny cheek over and over again. She really is so proud of her little boy.

"I don't think anyone loves that kid more than you do, you know that." Finn tells Rachel.

"But you do."  
"I know, but it's the way you love him, it is just the cutest thing I have ever seen."  
"Thank you for the best first Mother's Day I could ever ask for."  
"Don't thank me you deserve it, you're the best mommy to Liam, and we both love you so much."

**Review Please! :)**


	18. Fussiness, Fasination, & Surprises

**Hi everyone, I just want to tell you how much I love your support for this story it means so much to me. I'm so glad there are people out there who really like my writing. It's such I nice feeling when I get a new follow, review, or favorite. I plan on making Liam super cute in this chapter. I really hope you guys find this chapter cute. Please enjoy!**

School's out so now Finn's home every day with Rachel and Liam, and that's a really good thing because now he can always be home with Liam when Rachel has rehearsals or a show. Liam has taken an extreme liking to the colors of things, he'll just sit there and stare at brightly colored things for several minutes at a time. Finn and Rachel are convinced that it is just a part of how bright he is. Liam is always fascinated by everything, he's so curious and it makes every day much more interesting. There's always something about Liam to brighten the day.

"Hey Buddy, guess what? You get to spend the whole day with me because Mommy has an early rehearsal and two shows tonight, so she made sure I could watch you all day, which means that you get to play with Daddy the whole entire day, what do you think about that, huh Buddy, you like that plan, don't you?" Finn says scooping Liam up out of his crib. The first thing Finn does is get Liam dressed and all the little guy does is fuss. Clearly, Rachel is the better one at changing Liam, because Liam _never _fusses when she does it.

"Hey now, what's with all the fuss little dude, is Mommy really that much better at changing you than I am?" Finn says, trying to get Liam to quit his fussing but it doesn't work. Then, it's time for Liam to get his breakfast, and thankfully, he doesn't really mind when it's Finn feeding him instead of Rachel.

"Someone's hungry today, aren't you Liam? You always are though. You get that from me, plus, you need your food so you can grow up to be big and strong like Superman, or maybe just super awesome like me. "

After breakfast, Finn sets Liam on the floor to just play with his toys. The kid is pretty mobile already, his tiny legs or arms are always moving. Finn looks over to see Liam moving his little arms around, he smiles at him.

"What are you doing silly goose? Are you trying to be a monkey or what?" Finn says playfully. Liam just lets a small laugh.

"You think that's funny, huh? What if Daddy starts calling you Monkey? I bet you would like that huh?"  
Rachel calls a few minutes later, and as usual, it doesn't take a second for her to start in on asking about Liam.

"Hey Honey, what are you and Liam up to?" Rachel asks

"Not much, he's just playing with his toys right now. He's like super happy this morning." Finn replies.

"Aww, that's good. You'll have to send me some pictures."  
"I will, we miss you."  
"I miss you guys too, I have to go, I'll call you again in a few hours, tell Liam I love him, alright, I love you."  
"I'll tell him, I promise, and I love you too."  
When Finn gets of the phone, he notices that Liam is just staring at the little, red ball on his play mobile. Finn figures it's got something to do with the color, Liam loves bright colors.

"You like that color don't you. That's a red ball, I think you're figuring that out all on your own though, you're a smart little guy." Finn says proudly

"You know what Buddy, why don't we take some pictures of you to send to Mommy. She misses you a lot when she's at work. I'll bet you miss her too, huh?"  
After taking a few pictures of Liam playing on the floor, Finn decides that maybe he should take some with Liam, Rachel always likes getting sent pictures of the two of them while she's at work."  
"Guess what Liam? Today, Daddy is going to introduce you to the selfie, that's where I take a picture of you but I'm still in the picture, and then after we take them, we will send them to Mommy because you know, we _are_ her two _favorite_ boys. " Finn says playfully

He snaps a couple of pictures, shows them to Liam and smiles. Liam's eyes go straight to his own face in the picture.  
"Yeah, that's you, Buddy. You think that's pretty cool don't yo. You're quite curious for such a little guy you know. Look, your smirk is matching to mine. Let's send these to Mommy, she'll love them."  
Finn quickly types a cute caption to the picture of him and Liam and their matching smirks.

_Look at what Liam can finally do. Our smirks match. We love you. :)_ Finn barely has to wait ten minutes before Rachel replies to his picture message. _Aww, look at my two favorite boys and their matching smirks. I love you guys too, so much. Make sure you give Liam a kiss for me, okay? I'll see you later._ No sooner than Finn puts his phone back into his pocket, Liam starts to get fussy and then cry.

"What's up little man, why are you so fussy all of a sudden. You're probably hungry, you are _always_ fussy when you are hungry, well unless Mommy is the one feeding you. You never fuss when your with your mommy, but you always fuss when your with me. Why is that, Buddy? Huh, why are you so fussy for Daddy." Finn teases. As predicted, Liam was just super hungry. That's the funny thing about Liam he never does that thing where babies fuss just to fuss, the kid always has a reason for his fussiness.

"Mommy's right, you eat a lot, but that's fine. You're just a growing boy aren't you?"  
Finn knows that Rachel's first show should start at three o'clock be over at around six o'clock that evening. So he decides that he'll drop Liam off at Kurt's at two, go to Rachel's show since he hasn't been to this one at all yet, then he'll Pick Liam up from Kurt's and then surprise Rachel after all the after show chaos has wrapped up.

"Hey Buddy, I'm going to take you to Uncle Kurt's house for a few hours then so I can go and see Mommy's show, then I'll come back to get you and the two of us will go surprise her, okay?" Finn tells Liam, and he just smiles

"You like that plan, huh?" Finn says, giving Liam a smile. He packs a few of Liam's favorite toys, a bottle, and a fresh outfit, just in case, because he knows that if Liam so much as gets just a little messy Kurt will want him to be changed, and of course Liam's stuffed lion for when it's time for his nap, he never, ever goes to sleep without it.

"You ready to go, buddy? Uncle Kurt is expecting us and you _know _he hates it when we show up late." Unfortunately for Finn he doesn't make it to Kurt's house on time because Liam won't quit being fussy.

"Finn Hudson! You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Kurt says as soon as Finn walks in the door with Liam.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but this little guy wouldn't quit fussing and I had to get him calmed down before I sent him to you." Finn quickly apologizes.

"It's okay, we'll be fine I promise."  
"Thank you for agreeing to watch him, Kurt. Bye Liam Daddy loves you."

Liam falls asleep on the floor, his velvety stuffed lion clutched tightly in his hands.

"Aww, look at my adorable little nephew, no wonder your Mommy and Daddy never want to levae you with me, you're a little angel. I wouldn't want to leave you either." Kurt whispers, quickly taking a picture of Liam and sending it to Finn and Rachel.

Time passes quickly, and soon enough Finn's at the door to pick up Liam.  
"Oh my goodness, has he been asleep this entire time?" Finn asks

"Yeah, pretty much, except for when he ate. Don't worry he was a good boy for me." Kurt says smiling.

Finn laughs. "I guess he really is _my_ kid, waking up for food."  
"He _so_ is except for when he cries, the kid totally has Rachel's lungs."  
"He does, he's a pretty loud crier." Finn must have jinxed himself because when he picks Liam up to go to the car, he wakes up and starts crying.

"Shh, I'm sorry I woke you up from your nap, shh, there's no need to cry, were going to go see Mommy, don't you want to go see Mommy Liam, I know you miss her." Finn soothes

Finn quickly drives to the theater, making his way to outside Rachel's dressing room, where he tries to get Liam to quiet his fussing.

"Shh, you have to quiet down Little Man, otherwise we'll ruin the surprise for Mommy."  
"Knock, knock." Finn says an Rachel opens the door.

"Hi Finn, oh my goodness, you brought Liam with you, I've missed him so much, it was so nice of the two of you to come and surprise me." Rachel practically squeals.

"You want to take him, he's been missing you all day." Finn says.

"Come here Liam, I've missed you so much. Let Mommy give you some sugars." Rachel says, taking Liam in her arms and kissing his forehead over and over.

"You were like, really, really amazing today, you know that." Finn says"  
"You came?" Rachel asks, she obviously didn't have a clue that he'd come

"Yeah, I had Kurt babysit Liam, and I came to watch you."  
"That was so sweet of you. Was Liam good for you today?"

"He was pretty fussy, but all considered he was good."  
"Was he? He _never _fusses for me, isn't that right, Liam?"  
"That's because he's a mommy's boy."  
"Jealous much?"

"No, no, of course not. I mean sure, I wish he was just a little less fussy for me, but that's your special bond with our son, I don't want to take that away from you, besides, I'm sure I'll get plenty of bonding time with him once he starts getting an interest in sports, and you _know_ he will."

"Oh lord, he'll probably have a broken limb by age three."  
"I'll be a good coach, I promise I won't let him get hurt."  
"I'm going to hold you to that, you know?"  
"I know."  
Rachel notices Liam's eyes darting curiously around the room, so she gives him a tour.

"This my dressing room, over there's my make-up table, and that's where I keep all the pictures of you and your daddy. And then I have my closet with all my fancy outfits. It's nothing special, sweetie, I would prefer to stay home and be with you and your Daddy all day, but this makes sure that your daddy and I can give you a nice life, and it's something I love doing, so I guess it's pretty great sometimes." Rachel says to Lam.  
"I'm proud of you, your whole viewpoint on your Broadway career has really changed over the years, and I'm so glad it did." Finn says kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"You know, I know what's important now, you and Liam, there isn't a single thing on this earth that could ever be more to me than the two of you are."  
"We should probably get going, we don't want to make you late for your next show."  
"Oh my goodness, you're right, I almost forgot. I love you both so much."  
"We love you too. Always, you remember that, okay?"  
"I won't ever forget it, ever."

**Review Please :)**


	19. Super Dad

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful support, words can't even describe how much good your positive feedback is doing for me. I am so grateful for all of the love given to my writing, it just brightens my day. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Rachel's sitting in Liam's room trying to figure out what she and should get Finn for Father's day, she's at total loos to be honest because he totally did a fantastic job at surprising her for Mother's day. She doesn't want to out-do him though, because that really isn't what Father's day is supposed to be about, it's all about getting the chance to show Finn how good of a father he is to Liam, because Rachel knows Finn better than anyone else does, so she knows that he secretly doubts how good of a dad he is at times. Rachel just wants Finn to know that she thinks he is doing just fine and there's nothing more he needs to do to be a better father to Liam.

"Liam Sweetheart, you look more and more like your Daddy every day, you know that?" Rachel tells Liam and he just giggles.

"You knew that didn't you. You are my smart little lion."

"Daddy should be home soon you know, he had one of his summer meetings today, come on, let's go wait for Daddy." Rachel says taking Liam to the living room."  
Finn gets home a few minutes later, and you can totally tell he's missed his little family so much."  
"Can I steal Liam from you, I've missed my little man so much." Finn says

"Of course you can, how was your meeting?" Rachel asks

"Same old, same old, music orders, deportment changes all of that fun stuff."

"Oh, that's boring. Your mom called me today.

"She did, why?"  
"She wants to come for a visit."

"But why, there isn't any good reason for her to."

"Of course there is! Your first Father's day is coming up!"

"Rachel, it really isn't that big of a deal."  
"Yes it is, she's proud of you, I'm proud of you, you're an amazing Dad, therefore, it's a big deal.

"But Babeeee, I don't like big huge ordeals." Finn whines

"Then we don't have to have one, just let your mom come and visit."

"Alright, she can come, but only because I love her."  
"I knew you would give in."

Rachel comes home the next night at eight o'clock to find Finn reading a story to Liam, Goodnight Moon, It's a classic and Rachel's convinced it's his favorite.

Rachel smiles peeking the door open as she listens to Finn read

_Good night, room. Good night, moon.  
Good night, cow jumping over the moon.  
Good night, light and the red balloon.  
Good night, bears. Good night, chairs.  
Good night, kittens. Good night, mittens.  
Good night, clocks. Good night, socks.  
Good night, little house. Good night, mouse.  
Good night, comb. Good night, brush.  
Good night, nobody. Good night, mush.  
Good night to the old lady whispering, "Hush."  
Good night, stars. Good night, air.  
Good night, noises everywhere._

"I love hearing you read to him. You're quite good at it." Rachel whispers.

"Thank you, it worked, he's asleep, took me a few tries of different things, he was fussy as can be tonight, he must have missed you quite a bit tonight." Finn replies.

"That's his favorite book, I swear."

"I like reading to him, you can always tell that he's listening to you."

"He's so cute when he sleeps. I could watch him for hours."

Three days later, it's Father's Day and Rachel gets Liam up and then dresses him in one of his 'I love my daddy' type onesies and hurries to make Finn breakfast before he gets up and the surprise is ruined. Soon enough Finn walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"Happy Father's Day, Finn!" Rachel says beaming at him

"Thank You, Aww you made me bacon, I know you eat meat now, but you absolutely _hate_ bacon." Finn says, smiling back at her.

"I know I do but you love it, and today is all about you, and you're the super daddy so I had to do something really special for you."

"You really didn't have to do anything this nice for me, honestly."  
"You did the same thing for me on Mother's day, I wanted to return the favor."  
"Well this was very sweet, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, did you put that outfit on Liam on purpose?"

Rachel smiles. "Of course I did."  
Finn's not exactly thrilled that his mom is coming in to help him celebrate his first Father's day. Of course he wants to see her, he misses her, but she knows she'll make a big deal about how good of a father he is, and he always doesn't think he is, he's just doesn't want all of this commotion. Rachel being the super sweet and caring wife that she is, picks Carole up from the airport, leaving Finn home to play with Liam, which he absolutely loves to be honest.

Look Liam, it's your lion, he's your favorite toy in the whole wide world, isn't he, Buddy." Finn says holding up Liam's lion and making silly faces at him. Liam just stares at the lion.

"Hey, you know what, Liam your lion doesn't have a name, we should give him a name."  
Liam smiles. "I thought you'd like that idea." Finn says

"What about we give him an L name because lion starts with L and so does Liam so that way you can have similar names. Hmmm, Larry, Louis, Landon, oh I think I found one, Lionel, the lion, get it Liam. LIONel. I bet you don't think it's funny, do you." Finn says and then Liam giggles.

"Oh I guess you do like it then. Lionel it is."  
A few minutes later Rachel's car pulls into the driveway.

"I brought company." Rachel jokes as Carole goes in front of her to hug Finn.

"Mom! It's so good to see you." Finn says excitedly, clearly, Liam is not the only Momma's boy in the family.

"Happy Father's Day, Sweetheart." Carole says.

"Thanks Mom, I take it you want to see your grandson now?"  
"Yeah, if I can ever get you to stop playing with him, you like your Daddy time too much."  
"But Mom! It was fun, we finally gave his stuffed lion a name!"

"Oh did you now, what is it?"  
"Lionel, I think it's a pretty great name, and so does Liam."  
"That's really cute."  
"Yeah, it's about time the thing has a name, it's Liam's very favorite thing in the world." Rachel says.

"I think it's pretty awesome myself."  
"Daddy's such a goof, isn't he Liam." Rachel says, smiling at her son.

"I always knew he would be that kind of a father." Carole chimes in

"Mom, stop it, you're embarrassing me."  
"I can't help it Finny Fish, I'm proud of you."  
"Goodness not that awful nickname again."

"Oh, come on Finn you used to love it when I called you that nickname."  
"I guess I did used to think it was pretty cool."  
"Told you."  
"Your mom's so proud of you, you know." Rachel tells Finn later that afternoon.

"I know, it's kind of obvious."  
"She's right about how good of a father you are though."  
"Yeah, thank you for believing in me."  
Rachel smiles. "You are very welcome."

"How much do you want to bet she is spoiling the crap out of our son right now?" Finn jokes

"Honey, we don't need to bet, your mother spoils Liam more than both of my dads _combined_, and I didn't think that was even possible, but apparently it is."  
"Yeah, you're right she totally does, but she loves him, I mean how could you not. Liam is absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, but she needs to get home from shopping with him soon Liam and I have yet to give you your Father's Day gift yet, and I know you'll love it."  
"You two got me a present, that's really not necessary at all."  
"Oh Finn, don't you be ridiculous with me of course it was necessary to get you a present."  
"Really, it was enough of a present just getting Liam. He's the greatest thing in my life, well, and you too of course."  
"Finn, you need to quit being such a modest person and let me return some favors every once in a while. You are an amazing father and husband and I could never ask for anything better from you."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, so much."  
A while later, Liam's back home from getting spoiled completely rotten by his grandma, so Rachel figures it is the perfect time to give Finn his Father's day present.

"Come on Liam, let's go give Daddy his present. I've been waiting all day, and I am sure you have too." Rachel says.

"You ready for your present?" Rachel asks Finn.

"Well I kind of have to be, there was no way I could ever stop you from giving it to me." Finn replies smiling.

"You'll love it, I promise, it's super cute and creative."  
"What else could I expect from you, cute and creative is like your forte."  
"Go on open it."  
Finn smiles when he pulls out a tie with lions on it and a number one dad coffee mug."  
"I have to admit, it's really cute. I'll wear this tie a lot, a constant reminder of my little man. I love it. Thank you so much you too."

Rachel beams at him. "I knew you would."  
"You going to let me have some Daddy time with my son now?"

Rachel laughs as she hands Finn Liam. "Oh, if you insist."

"Did you help Mommy with that present, Buddy? You did a very good job." Finn coos proudly, kissing the top of Liam's tiny forehead.

"Seriously you need to stop being so cute. I have to get a picture of my two favorite boys."  
Finn whines playfully. "Fine if you insist."

"I insist."

Rachel snaps the picture and smiles. "Oh my goodness, this is just the cutest picture I've ever seen."

"Rachel Baby, I'm pretty you've said that about every picture of Liam and I that you've ever taken."  
"So, I can't help it. I love all of them."  
"I know, I'm just teasing."  
Rachel really will never get tired of watching Finn playing with Liam, it's just the cutest thing she's ever seen and it just makes her heart melt. Sure, she knows her son is Mommy's little boy, and she loves that, but he's also Daddy's little man, which is equally adorable."  
"Keep playing with him, he'll be worn out and fall fast asleep, which is always nice." Rachel says.  
"He doesn't like my animal noises today. I don't even get it he always, always, always likes them." Finn says, mocking disappointment.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Well I like them if it makes you feel any better."  
"I'm sure he's probably just really tired, I should put him to bed."

"You want me to do it, I really don't mind, not one bit."  
"Nah, I got it. I'm a professional at this now."

"Okay the, super dad."  
"Will you ever stop calling me that?"  
Rachel grins. "Never."

**Story used: **_**Goodnight Moon**_

**Review Please :)**


	20. Crawling

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy with school and my family's internet was down for three days. Thank you guys so much for your continued support of this story. I've gotten the most total reviews I've ever received for a story and I cannot thank you guys enough for all of this. You have no Idea how much it means to me. I love you all so much! XOXO Again, sorry for the delay. **

Rachel's sitting on the floor playing with Liam and she notices the things she read were signs that a baby will start crawling soon. Of course, she's getting very excited , it is going to be Liam's first major milestone. However, sometimes it makes Rachel sad to see that her little boy is growing up so fat. She's so proud of him though, he's such a bright little boy, he's always figuring out new things and looking at them with his wide and curious eyes. She smiles when Liam grins at her while gripping one of his favorite toys.

"Are you going to start crawling soon, I think you are. You won't quit squirming, you are my little monkey, aren't you?" Rachel says teasing Liam. Then he moves his tiny hand forward and then his foot, he's going to crawl, Rachel knows he is, and then, it happens.

"Oh Honey, you're crawling, you're such a big boy Mommy's so proud of you!" Rachel says proudly. Liam inches himself forward slowly crawling and then, he falls over, hits his tiny head on the floor and starts crying his head off."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, aww you fell and hit your head, you poor thing, you'll get it next time, I promise." Rachel says taking Liam's head in her hands and comforting him until he finally quits crying. When she sets him back on the floor Liam starts crawling again and this time he doesn't stop.

"There you go ,that's it, I knew you could do it Sweetie, now come on, crawl to Mommy I know you can do it!" Rachel coos encouragingly. Liam suddenly starts speed crawling and he makes it to Rachel in practically no time at all.

"That's my little boy! You did such a good job. I'm so proud of you. You are such a big boy, I can't believe you're crawling this well already." Rachel praises .Liam falls asleep on the floor, poor thing wore himself completely out from crawling around so much. Rachel's kind of surprised that Liam is still asleep when Finn gets home from taking care of some stuff with the bills.

"How long has he been asleep?" Finn asks

"Quite some time actually, he started crawling today, so he's sort of worn himself out." Rachel replies.

"Are you kidding? He started crawling and I missed it! I am such a horrible father!"

"Hey, listen to me, you are not a horrible father Finn, you are an amazing father. You have every right to be upset about missing the first time Liam has ever crawled, but that absolutely does not make you a horrible father, alright."  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be here for that and I feel really bad that I wasn't."  
"I know you do, but _trust _me, he'll crawl _several _more times today, he's a very active little boy."  
"Good, now we just have to wait for him to wake up so he can show me."  
"It won't be too much longer."

"Liam wakes up a few minutes later and immediately stares up at his daddy.

"Hi there Buddy, Mommy told me that you started crawling today, you want to show me how good of a crawler you are, you want to show Daddy?" Finn teases.

It takes him a minute but Liam finally decides that he wants to crawl. He sort of darts over to where his daddy is.

"You're a little speed demon, aren't you, Buddy." Finn tells Liam.

"Isn't he just adorable when he crawls?" Rachel says beaming

"Yeah he totally is, he's pretty good at it for the first day." Finn replies.

"He'll fall sometimes too though, especially when he crawls a little too fast."  
Rachel must have jinxed things because just a few minutes later Liam falls again, but this time Finn is the one to help Liam.

"Oh goodness, come here Little Man, I don't want you banging your head up anymore, that must have hurt pretty badly, let's just go over here and you can sit with me for a little while, okay, Buddy." Finn says picking Liam up and taking him over to the couch.

"I think his head is scratched, but it's not bleeding so he should be okay." Finn informs Rachel.

"Poor thing, he's kind of clumsy."  
Finn smiles a little. "Yeah, he totally gets that from me."

"I'm sure he'll be a good athlete though, I mean he has always been a pretty active baby."  
"If you actually _let_ him play sports."

"Who says that I won't?"  
"You are very, very, protective of him you know."  
Rachel laughs. "I know, but he's my little boy, I can't help but worry about him."

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt himself I promise."  
"Good, you think he's going to want down here in a minute.

"Yeah, his head should be feeling a lot better, it's been several minutes."  
"You're really good at calming him, you know that Finn. He was hardly crying as soon you picked him up."  
"Yeah, he wants to crawl again. I can tell, he won't stop squirming."  
"I think you are right."

Rachel sets Liam on the floor and he starts crawling a minute or so later. He's a pretty fast crawler and both Finn Rachel a very, very proud of him. Rachel takes like twelve pictures of Liam crawling and of course, Finn just sits there with the world's widest proud father grin on his face, Rachel is also smiling, well at least while she is in between crying a million happy tears.

"Yeah, he's definitely our future quarterback." Finn says smiling.

"But Honey, what if our son doesn't want to be a quarterback? What if he wants to play soccer or something, will you still be proud of him then." Rachel asks.

"Rachel Babe, don't be ridiculous of course I will still be proud of Liam. Hell, I'll be proud of him if he wants to be a golfer, and I _hate _golf."

"Good, but just so you know, as much as I don't want our son to hurt himself playing football, I think you are right, I do think he will end up being a quarterback."  
"Isn't he such a little speed demon?"  
"He is, he's your son for sure, we all know that I cannot run to save my life."  
"Rach, shut up, I like your running, it's adorable." Finn teases.

"Baby, you think my _everything _is adorable."

"Touché, darling touché."  
"Since when have you ever called me darling?"  
"Since now."

"Stop the romance in front of our son, Finn, you are tempting me so badly right now it's not even funny."  
"Can we-"  
"Later Finn, _later."_

"Fine, I'll be waiting."  
"Okay, maybe I should go feed Liam, he's probably really hungry after all of that crawling that he's done."  
"Yeah, he's probably starving."  
"You can come sit with us if you want to."  
"No, I'm fine, you two need your Mommy-Liam time, it's okay."

"Alright, well feel free to change your mind.

Rachel's sitting in the nursery feeding Liam. When she burps him he's louder than usual. Rachel smiles, he really is the cutest baby and he's all theirs.

"Whoah there Pumpkin, slow down you are going to choke yourself or something and Mamma doesn't want that to happen. That would not be any fun at all." Rachel tells Liam.

"Alright, let's go and sit with Daddy, Honey. He's probably missing us right now." Rachel says and she carries Liam into the living room.

"There you are! I thought you two would never come out of there." Finn says

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Liam why was like super hungry so it took quite a bit longer to feed him then it usually does."  
"Well, he's used a lot of energy crawling, and he's a growing boy so I'm really not surprised."

"Maybe he won't be so teeny after all, maybe he'll take after you."

"I highly doubt it Rach, he's pretty tiny."  
"Yeah, he only weighed six pounds when he was born."  
"But he's growing well so that's very good. I remember when we were worried he'd have some problems, but he's perfectly healthy."  
"Yeah, you were always right about that though, I was the one with doubts."

"He's gotten so big it's crazy, I cannot believe he's four months old already."  
"I know right, Liam Sweetie, quit growing up so fast you are making Daddy and I sad."  
"Mostly just Mommy." Finn teases

"Shut up Finn!" Rachel retorts, playfully smacking Finn on the arm.

"What? You cried this morning when Liam crawled for the first time you told me so."  
"So, you were the one sobbing like a baby the first time you held him."  
"I couldn't help it, he's so perfect and cute that it made me melt inside."  
"You are such a sap, Babe."  
"I am not."

"You are."  
"I am not, I was just happy and so were you."  
"Oh we were, it was the best day of our entire lives."  
"It totally was, it feels like just yesterday."  
"I know, Liam, don't grow up you can just stay this teeny forever, alright my sweet Prince." Rachel says, totally unaware that Liam has fallen asleep in his Daddy's arms.

"Um Rach, he's asleep." Finn points out.

"Oh. He is, my bad."  
"Yeah, all of that crawling must have tired him out."  
"He did work pretty hard today, he's such a determined little guy, every time he fell, he would get right back up."  
"He gets that from you, you know."  
"I suppose he does."  
"You want me to put him to bed tonight?"  
"Yeah, you can, but I'm coming with you."  
"Only fair I guess."  
Rachel watches Liam sleep, he's so peaceful to watch, he'll fuss from time to time in his sleep but Rachel thinks it is the most adorable thing in the world.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, Mommy's so proud of you for crawling today Little Lion. Sweet dreams and sleep with the angels, Mommy loves you so much." Rachel says, kissing Liam's forehead.

"I'm really proud of him, I never knew he could make me so proud." Finn says

"That's kind of the cool thing about being a parent, everyday your child does something new to make you fall more and more in love with them and even prouder of them then you were the day before."  
"He's an amazing kid."  
"We got lucky."  
"Well, with us as parents, I kind of expected him to be the best ever.

"You are such a dork sometimes, Babe."  
"That I am, but you love it."  
"Oh, I do."  
**Review Please :)**


	21. Simple Things

**Hello again! I am really enjoying writing this story for all of you, and all the support makes it so much better, if you guys have any chapter prompt suggestions feel free to drop them by me, however, they might not be used right away because this story goes chronologically, either way I would love to here your suggestions. Anyway, hope all of you amazing readers enjoy this chapter. :)**

Rachel has always liked taking Liam to the park with her, plus, she's convinced it's Liam's favorite place in the world, he's always smiling when she takes him there. today though, they are all going, Rachel, Finn, and Liam. It's the end of August and Finn starts back at work for the start of the new school year. So of course Rachel decides that they should have a nice little day out before all of that happens. And what better place could there be to do so than Central Park. After all, it is a magical place for their family.

"So, my handsome little guy, how should we dress you up for the park today?" Rachel asks Liam.

"Hmm, red or blue what do you think, Pumpkin?" Rachel says as she pulls two of Liam's dress shirts out of his closet. His eyes go straight to the blue one, so Rachel figures it's the best choice.

"Blue is your favorite color, huh?" She says.

When Rachel takes Liam down to the living Room, Finn is patiently sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Wow, I feel underdressed." Finn says.

"Don't worry, you still look handsome as handsome as ever." Rachel says kissing Finn on the cheek.

"Thank you, no let's get going."

"It's such a perfect day for this. It is gorgeous out today."  
"Yeah it is, I know our son does not like to get chilly so it'll really nice to have nice weather."  
"Oh, that reminds me, don't forget to back his sun glasses, we don't want his little eyes to hurt."  
Finn smiles. "Don't worry, I won't."

The three of them are sitting on a picnic blanket when Liam starts to crawl off of it.

Rachel picks him up. Oh no, Liam Sweetheart, you can't do that you'll run off and Mommy will not be able to find you, I'll be so worried." Rachel says kissing Liam's forehead.

"Rachel, just let him crawl around for a little while, it's not going to hurt him. Here, I'll even keep an eye on him for you." Finn says.

"Alright, I guess I can't really do anything to stop him anyway."  
"He'll get tired after a bit though, then he'll fall asleep and stay like that for a while."

"I like to watch him sleep."  
"I know, he's adorable

"So are you ready to go back to work next week?" Rachel asks Finn

"No, not really, I will miss you two way too much." Finn replies.

"Aww, we will miss you to, I'll take pictures of Liam and sent them to you, okay?"  
"Sounds good."

Rachel has always thought that Liam is the most adorable little boy in the whole world, but watching him playing happily in the grass, everything is ten times more adorable, his daddy-inherited crooked grin so bright, and his tiny blue sunglasses making him look so grown up.

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing in his little sunglasses?" Rachel says grinning.

"Yeah, he totally is. I told you that he was going to be a little charmer, didn't?" Fin replies, an equally large grin on his face.

"Yeah you did, he really is your son."

"He so is, my mom says he's practically the clone of me when I was a baby."

"He does, have you forgotten that when we went on our first date when we went over to your house and your mom literally showed me all of your baby pictures."  
"You remember that?"  
Rachel smiles. "Like it was yesterday."  
"I haven't forgotten either, my mom just would _not_ stop picking on me."

"Come on Finn she loves you and you _know _are a mama's boy."  
"Yeah, I guess I gave that to Liam."

Liam falls asleep again before the day is over. Rachel just lets him lay there and she watches him, she sighs.

"Finn, he's growing up way to fast, I don't want him to grow up this fast." Rachel says, tears filling her eyes.

"Rachel, please don't cry, he will always be your little boy. He's not going to a big kid yet, we've got several more years before he grows out of all this cuteness." Finn says gripping Rachel's hand,taking Liam and Rachel in for a hug.

"Awww, I love our Hudson family group hugs."  
Finn smiles. "I know you do, so do I."

"I think Liam does too, you love us, don't you Liam, you love Mommy and Daddy."

"I don't want to leave him and go back to work next week." Finn says sighing

"I know, I know you don't, but you have to,."  
"But I don't want to."  
"We'll stop by and see you though, I promise, I'll even bake you cookies."  
"Aww, you don't have to do that for me."  
"Are you kidding, yes I do."  
"I love you so much, you're the best."  
"I love you more."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"I'm positive, and Liam loves you too."  
After a while they get home and then Rachel feeds Lam.

"You are very, very, hungry today aren't you?" She coos.

"Rach? " She hears Finn call.

"In here Finn."

"God, does it always take you this long to feed Liam?" Finn teases

"He's super, super, hungry."

"Is that right ,Liam are you really hungry?" Finn says smiling.

"He's always hungry, I swear he would eat all day if I would let him."  
"I know, he's a good eater, and to think, you didn't think he would be."

"Oh, I think he wants you. He's trying to break out of my arms."  
"What's that Liam, you want your Daddy. Well then come here Buddy."

"He loves playing with you, you always but a big smile on his face."

"He loves my animal noises. I like doing them for him, I'm pretty sure they are his favorite."  
"I know, I like them too."  
"Do you want me to keep doing them or are they bothering you?"  
"I don't mind them, I think it's cute."  
"You know, he really is the world's happiest baby."

"I know, he always has a huge smile on face."  
Finn sits in Liam's room that night. Staring at him, he loves his sweet son more than anything in the whole world. Watching him sleep is an incredibly beautiful thing. Sometimes the fact that he really is Finn's son just does not seem real.

"Hey Buddy, I don't want to wake you up, but I just want you know how much I love you, Daddy loves you so much Liam, so, so, much. Don't you ever, ever forget that, Daddy will always love you. I promise Liam. You just sleep well okay, and Daddy will see you in the morning."  
Seconds later, Liam wakes up crying.

"Oh I'm sorry Liam, I didn't mean to wake you up, Daddy's sorry, I'm gonna hold you for a minute alright, you need to get some sleep."

"Shh, shhh, it's okay Buddy, Daddy's got you. You're alright, you can stop crying everything's going to be alright."

"Why are you still crying? You need to go to sleep Buddy.""  
Finn smiles in great relief as soon as Liam falls aleep.

"Sweet Dreams."  
When Finn goes back into the living room Rachel gives him a knowing smile. She heard Liam crying his head off, but Finn of course, insists that he is fully capable of putting an extremely fussy Liam to bed.

"You finally get Liam to fall back asleep?" She asks

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult to get him to stop his crying. I wonder if he'll miss me when I go back to work next week."  
"Of course he will! I know you don't believe me but he really does miss you so much when you aren't home. I think he thinks you are more fun than I am."

"If you think that now, just wait until he gets into Hotwheels, dinosaurs, and superheroes."  
"if you think he won't play with me that is so not true, we can color and watch his favorite cartoons and stuff like that. He loves his Mommy, I'm sure he'll find something that he'll always ask me to do with him."

"Yeah, he's going to ask me for a football by his 4th birthday though. I can almost guarantee you that."

"Alright, I will be sure to remember all of that."

"Good."  
"You know, we should go out, we haven't gone out on proper date, it's been ages sine the two of us have gotten some time to ourselves, plus I can't even remember the last time I saw you in a proper suit, it has been way too long."  
"Or we could just go to our bedroom, and you know."  
"Yeah, that could be nice too. I'm up for that."  
Finn smirks. "I knew you would be."  
"I've missed this, I feel like we've hardly had time to be even the slightest bit intimate since Liam was born." Rachel says when she and Finn are wrapped in each other's arms

"I love you so much, you know that right ?" Finn says

"Oh Finn, don't you be ridiculous, of course I know you love me and I love you too."  
"So, maybe we should go to sleep. I don't think our kid is going to be sleeping much if how long I took to get him to fall asleep is any decent indication."  
"But Finny, don't you want to stay up and cuddle, it's been ages since we've done that."  
He smiles at her. "You had me at cuddle."  
"I knew that would work on you, it always does."  
"It's quite seductive." Finn smirks at her.

"And so is that smirk so you need to quit smirking." Rachel counters.

"Never."  
"Don't make me make my adorable pouty face, I know how much you love it."  
"No! not the Rachel Pouty Face!" He teases

"Oh yes, I will go there if I need it."  
"No you won't."  
"You care to take a bet."  
"No."  
Rachel smiles, she knows how much it saddens Finn that he has to leave his family to go to work next week but yet he still manages to make everyone smile, and that's what she adores the most about him how much he cares for this lovely little family they have. Finn must know exactly what she's thinking because he just smiles at her and laces his fingers with hers, and they fall asleep exactly that way."

**Review please :)**


	22. Education

**Hello everyone! First off, I just want to say that all of you lovely readers are absolutely beautiful, and that I am so incredibly grateful for each and every single one of you. Hey, someone has to put up with my extreme obsession with cute little babies. ;) Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. P.S. lip drilling is something I do in choir it's basically doing motorboat versions of vocal parts. Also the bratty girls are to let out my anger about my choir classmates. XD**

Finn takes one final sip of his coffee, and then proceeds to straighten out his tie. He's been dreading this day for weeks, the first day of the new school year. It's got nothing to do with his job, he loves his job, the students he has are great. It's just that, ever since Liam was born, he's hated leaving him to go to work, he loves the kid so much, that leaving him is just so hard. He props open the door to Liam's room to see him just for a second before he leaves for work. It's going to be a long day.

"Good morning Pumpkin, you sleep well last night?" Rachel asks Liam, scooping him up from his crib. She carries him into the kitchen and his eyes go straight to the chair where Finn usually sits in the mornings.

"No Sweetie, Daddy's not sitting with us today. Daddy had to go back to work. He misses you though, I'm sure of it." She tells Liam kissing his cheek, her heart slight breaking at how much he misses his daddy.

Finn hates the first day of the new school year, all the students want to do is talk, but thank goodness he picked up some really good pieces of music to solve that problem.

"No, you guys that's not quite it, it's like half a step higher than that. Do I need to make you guys lip drill it." Fin says. He sighs, he hate's that he has to teach Women's Chorus. Girls in there treat his class like it's just another easy A class and it's not, it really pisses him off.

"No, Mr. Hudson." They all say, clearly they hate using the threat of lip drilling just as much he does.

"Alright, I didn't think you guys would like that idea."  
Finally, the end of 1st period arrives and it's time for Finn's department chair prep period. As expected, Rachel calls him seconds later.

"Hey Baby, how are things with you and Liam. I miss you two so much." Finn says.

"Good, we miss you, Especially Liam he misses you so much, it's so cute." Rachel says

"Aww, he's such a good boy, he's just the sweetest kid."  
"He is, so how's work?"  
"It's okay, my Women's Chorus class is insane this year."  
"Finn, you say that every single year."  
"But it's true. They don't care, all they ever want to do is talk.

"Sweetheart, it's only the first day and they're teenage girls being social is in there nature, they'll grow out of it as soon as they realize how strict how strict you can be, I promise."  
"You're the best."

"I try to be."  
"But seriously Honey, can you come kidnap me, I'd rather be at home with you and Liam."  
"No, I can't, because I know how much you love your job, well, once you get past the bratty teenage girls."  
"Oh my god, you have any idea how bad they are, I don't remember anyone in glee _ever _being that bratty, except maybe Quinn."  
"You can totally handle this, just think about it, when you get home you get to play with our son who is too young to have attitude with you.

Finn laughs. "Thank God."

Rachel gets Liam dressed, sets him in his high chair and starts baking cookies for Finn, she plans on bringing Liam by for a visit during Finn's lunch break.

"Liam, why aren't you playing with your toys, it's okay for you to play Buddy, Mommy's got to make cookies, so we can bring them to Daddy when we go see him at work this afternoon." Rachel tells Liam. He starts making his cute baby noises while playing with the ring toys that are set on his high chair tray.

"What are you doing Liam, you silly boy, hang on just a second until I put these in the oven, and then we'll play."

Ever since Liam was born Rachel has been seizing every little opportunity she gets to educate him. She plays with all the time, tells him the colors and names of all different things, and reads to him, because after all, a child's parents are his earliest teachers.

"This is the red ring Liam, and what color is the one next to it, that one's blue, and that's your favorite color, isn't it?" Rachel says and Liam giggles at her.

"I'll take that as a yes, my smart little cookie."  
Finn never eats his lunch in the teachers' lounge, mostly because most of the teachers think they're better than him because they have seniority and he has only been teaching for three years. He doesn't care though, because he loves his job. He's a little surprised when he hears a knock on his classroom door but, of course, he smiles when he sees that it's Rachel and Liam.

"Well, isn't this just a wonderful surprise?" Finn says.

"We missed you too much, so we decided to pay you a visit, and I even baked you cookies." Rachel says.

"That was very thoughtful of you, thank you."

"I take it you want to hold Liam now?"  
"Of course I do, come here Munchkin, Daddy's missed you so much."  
"He's missed you too, so how's your day going?"  
"Fine, the students I have are pretty good from what I can tell."  
"You love your job, I'm so proud of you."  
"Why, it's just a job."

"Because silly, you've come such a long way in the past eight years that I've known you, you're a really good teacher, Finn, I always knew you had it in you, even when you didn't believe me."  
Finn shakes his head a little and frowns. "No, I'm not. The kids never want to listen to me, and none of the other teachers in my department take me seriously."  
"Hey, don't listen to them. You know what, you teach better than all of those other teachers, because you teach those kids to have a passion for music, and there is not a single lesson more valuable than that."  
"I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm just glad I can help you. Now you'd better get ready to teach your next class, break a leg alright?"  
"I love you."  
"Liam can you say bye to Daddy?" Rachel says picking up Liam and making his hand wave goodbye.

"Bye Buddy, I'll see you in a bit."

The last class that Finn has to teach is his show choir and to be honest, it's his favorite class of the day, everyone in there is always eager and driven, and it always makes him smile.

"Alright guys, I'm sure you guys want to know what our theme for the show choir show is this year and after going through several ideas I've finally decided on Disney songs." Finn proudly announces

A couple of the boys groan but for the most part all of the students are pretty stoked about it.

"Come on boys, it's going to be spectacular, do you not even realize how much people in show business love Disney, and besides we've won nationals every single year since we've been und Mr. Hudson's instruction." Alexandria says proudly, she's this pretty, little blonde girl, with this amazing alto voice that Finn never expected to come out of her. He secretly calls her the Rachel of the group, she's very ambitious and always gets the solo's, but only because Finn knows she deserves them.

"Thank you Alexandria, you hold a valid point, now let's get started on these songs, because I think they are going to be the perfect way to get us our third National Championship." Finn says

He comes home that day completely exhausted, but of course, he immediately perks up after seeing Liam.

"So, how was the rest of your first day back at work?" Rachel asks.

"Good, but most of the boys weren't too crazy about my Disney theme." Finn replies

"What? You've got to be kidding me! I thought it was a great idea."  
"Me too, but Alexandria eventually got them all on bored with the idea."

Rachel smiles upon remembering the things Finn told her about this student of his. "Isn't she one of your favorite students."  
"Rachel, I've told you a hundred times, I don't have any favorites. I love all of my students. They are all super great kids.

"Yeah, but she like super good isn't she?"  
"Yeah, almost as good as you are."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"So I was thinking, maybe you and I could run through the duet together just so I could get a feel for the sound of it."

"I'd love to run through it with you! What is the song?"  
"A Whole New world."  
"Oh, that's such a pretty song."  
"We should do it for Liam, I don't think he's heard us sing together that much!"  
"Finn, that's a wonderful idea! What do you say Liam, would yould like to here Mommy and Daddy sing a duet together?"

Finn pops the demo CD in to the CD player and waits for the music to start

_Finn: I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Rachel:A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when im way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feelings_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Finn: Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Rachel: A hundred thousand things to see_

_Finn: (Hold your breath, it gets better)_

_Rachel: I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back_

_To where I used to be_

_Finn: A whole new world_

_Rachel :Every turn a surprise_

_Finn: With new horizons to pursue_

_Rachel: Every moment red letter_

_Both: I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

"Wow, that sounded really good. We haven't sang together in ages." Finn says.

"Yeah, it was beautiful, I think Liam liked it." Rachel replies  
"Huh Buddy? Did you like the song that your Mommy and I sang together, it was very pretty wasn't it?"

Liam smiles widely at his parents.

"Do you think he will be a singer one day Finn?"  
"Yeah, I think he might even play the drums."  
"Don't get your hopes up Finn but yeah, I think there's a very good chance of our son being quite the musical talent."  
"He likes it, look he's still smiling."  
"He missed you so much today, he's your little man you know."  
Finn smiles widely. "I know I missed him too, he's my little buddy, isn't that right Liam?"  
Liam giggles and grins, looking straight at Finn.

"Alright Sweetheart, I think it's time for Mommy to feed you dinner." Rachel tells Liam.

"No Rach, I just got home and I've hardly seen Liam all day. Don't take him away from me yet."  
"Okay then, I guess I can let you have some Daddy time."  
"Thanks Honey."  
"You're welcome." Rachel says happily giggling at her two favorite boys

**Songs used: A Whole New World from Aladdin.**

**Review Please :)**


	23. Teething

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all of your wonderful support. I apologize for the excessive amount of Teacher! Finn in recent chapters. I just love it and I think it is one of the cutest things ever. Also Liam will be reaching more major milestones throughout the rest of this story. Okay, that is it for my rambling! Enjoy!**

Finn sits at his desk one Monday morning in mid-September, he stares at the latest picture of Liam. The little guy has gotten so big. Finn can hardly believe how fast he is growing up. Rachel knows how much Finn misses Liam while he's at work, that's why she put together a bunch of picture frames for him to sit on his desk. He stares at them for a minute until all of his students start to file into his classroom. A the students are chattering away before the bell rings, finn cannot stop thinking about Liam no matter hard he tries too.

Meanwhile, when Rachel gets Liam up he's crying his head off and sounds as if he's hurting.

"Liam my sweet boy, what's the matter? Why are you crying baby? What is hurting you Sweetie?" She says picking him up, she checks his skin, nothing, checks his diaper and it's clean, finally Liam opens his mouth and Rachel can tell his little gums are swollen. She suspects he's teething.

"Well Pumpkin, I think your little teeth are coming in. let me get something cold to numb your little mouth, okay Sweetie?" Rachel says and she kisses Liam's cheek.

Rachel tries everything, teething rings, teething toys, a cold spoon, literally everything she can think of and nothing works, Liam is still feeling miserable.

"Liam Honey, please stop crying. You're worrying Mommy, and I'm getting a little scared, you are gonna feel better soon, okay?" Rachel says, stressed as she feels tears welling up in her eyes. Panicked she calls Finn. He gets the call in the middle of a run through of a ballad his Women's Chorus class is singing.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this, it's my wife and she only calls me during class when there is an emergency with our son."

Finn steps into his office after answering the phone, the first thing he notices is that Rachel is crying.

"Rachel what's wrong?" He asks.

"Liam's teething and I've tried everything I could think of and he won't stop crying! I'm such a horrible mother!" Rachel says, sobbing at this point.

"Hey, hey, no, no you are not. He's just fussy and uncomfortable that's all, you aren't doing a single thing wrong. You can call the doctor, she's super good, she'll come up with something. It will all be okay. Just take a deep breath okay, and if you need me to come home I'll leave during my prep to come home, okay?"  
"Okay, I think I'll be just fine, sorry to bother you during class. Thank you for helping me. I love you."  
"Hey, it was no problem at all, I love you too. Give Liam a kiss for me, okay?"

Finn comes pack into the classroom, almost forgetting to slip his phone back into his pocket.  
"Is everything alright with your son?" One of his students asks.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just not feeling the best cause he just started teething." Finn replies.

"Oh there you go Sweetheart, that must feel much better. I'm glad you've finally stopped crying." Rachel says watching Liam suck on his teething ring teddy bear.

"Oh and before I forget, this is from Daddy." Rachel says kissing Liam's cheek.

"He loves you so much sweetie. You know that right?"

Liam looks up at her with bright knowing eyes.

"I thought you did."

Finn is ridiculously worried about Liam, so he decides to stop by the house for his lunch break.

"Knock, knock." He says opening the door to the house.

"Finn, what are you doing home?" Rachel asks even though she is very happy to see him.

"I came home to check on Liam, I've been so worried about him. How is he feeling?"  
"His gums are still really swollen so he's been crying but I'm able to get him to calm down much easier now."  
"That's good, where is he?"

"In his room. I think he's up though, he's been napping for a while now."  
"I'm going to go check on him."  
"Okay, I'm sure he will be very happy to see you."  
Liam's up when Finn goes into his room, but seconds later he starts crying?"  
"Hey Buddy, what's the matter? Are your gums bothering again? Come on let's go see Momma and get you something to numb your gums." He says picking Liam up.

"Where are his teething rings, I think he needs one." Finn tells Rachel.

"There in the back of the freezer Honey, thank you so much for taking care of him." Rachel replies.

"You are very welcome, I still have like ten minutes before I have to leave to get back to work. So I'll watch him for a while, you take a break for a minute okay?"  
"Finn, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do, you've have been so stressed, relax I can handle it."  
"Well, if you insist."  
"I insist Rach."

"That can't feel good Buddy, I'm so sorry, I wish I could stay home and make you feel better but, I need to get back to work in just a minute. We'll play together all day this afternoon if you are feeling any better. I promise, alright Buddy?" He says kissing Liam's tiny cheek.

Finn comes back into his classroom just as the kids in his madrigals class start to file in.

"Sorry guys, my son's teething so I stopped by at lunch to check up on him." Finn says very apologetically.

"It's okay Mr. Hudson, we totally get it, your kid is very important to you and we need to respect that." One of the students says.

"You guys are the best."

"We try."

During the show choir class Fin's students are all asking about Liam. They probably heard all about it from the madrigals class.

"Thank you guys for being so concerned but Liam's fine, he's just teething." He tells them.

"Already, gosh he sure has gotten big since the last time you brought him into a practice." Alexandria says, she's very fond of Liam.

"I should bring him in soon, shouldn't I?"

"Yes!" Practically all of the girls say in practical unison.

"Alrighty then, I'll have to think of a good day to bring him into a practice." Finn says smiling.

He starts teaching the tenors and baritones their parts for "Under the Sea." It sounds pretty good and all the boys have worked really hard on it today so, naturally Finn is quite pleased."  
"You guys, that was really good, you sound like you've had ages to practice that piece."  
"We really like that song so it's been really easy for us to learn.

"Well, whatever you guys are doing, keep it up and we'll be ready or choreography in no time!"  
The boys groan. "I know you guys, I always hated dancing too."

Before Finn gets home that evening he stops to pick up Chinese for dinner, he figures Rachel's too exhausted from taking care of a very, very cranky Liam to cook and Finn burns anything cooked from a stove, plus he can't remember the last time they sat down and ate dinner on the couch to eat dinner, they need the relaxation.

"Hey Baby, I'm home and I brought Chinese takeout." Finn says.

"Aww, this was such a good idea." Rachel says, a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't have the energy after taking care of our teething son all day long. You must be exhausted."  
"I am, I'm so tired. He's sleeping right now thank goodness, I've never been so grateful for him sleeping."

"Aww, you poor hard-working mommy you. I'm sorry I could stay home to help."  
"Oh no, it's totally fine babe."  
"My students were worried about him."  
"Aww, that's so sweet. You have great students."  
"I know, they are all such incredible kids. I love them."  
"I'm so glad you love your job."  
"Hey, my students want me to bring Liam in soon, do you care if I bring him in like tomorrow or something?"  
"No, no, of course not Finn, how about I drop him off to you before I leave for my rehearsal tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good, it's going to be really nice."  
Seconds later they hear the sound of Liam's high pitch cries.

"Oh, he's up." Rachel says getting up, but Finn stops her

"Rachel, it's totally okay, you can sit down and relax. I'll go get Liam, you've been taking care of him all day. It's my turn." Finn says.

When Finn picks Liam up, the poor boy is still crying at the top of his lungs.

"Hey Buddy, what's the matter? Are your gums hurting again? I'm sorry. It's okay we'll get you something." Finn says rubbing Liam's head.

"He needs to eat his dinner but I bottle feed him when he's sick. Would you like to feed him?" Rachel asks.

"I would love to." Finn replies.

Finn watches as Liam sucks eagerly on his bottle. At least he is still feeling well enough to eat.

"You're hungry today. But you always are, so I'm not too surprised." Finn says.

"Liam looks quite uncomfortable after he finishes his bottle. His gums are _really_ red. Finn sticks the teething teddy bear in Liam's mouth and he immediately stops his crying. "  
"There you go, Little Man. That feels much better doesn't it."

"I'm pretty sure that teething teddy bear has been Liam's favorite today. I'm glad I remembered it." Rachel says.

"I know, look how much happier he looks when he has it with him." Finn replies.

"I can't believe Liam is already teething. Things are going by way too fast for me to handle."  
"I can't wait to take him to work with me tomorrow. I love taking him to work with me, I think he likes it a lot."  
"I bet Liam's really excited about getting to come."  
"Is Mommy right Buddy? Are you excited to come to work with me tomorrow?" Finn says playfully.

Liam giggles and smiles widely at Finn.

"I'll take that a yes then, Buddy."

"Look Finn! Liam's first tooth has come completely in!" Rachel exclaims proudly.

"It has! Come on Liam smile for me again. Your Mommy and I want to see your cute little tooth." Finn says grinning.  
"Look at his adorable smile, it's all lop-sided and cute just like his Daddy's." Rachel teases.

"Yeah, he's got the world's best smile! Now what do you say we let him play while we eat our much needed Chinese take-out dinner?"  
Rachel smiles at Finn. "I would love that."  
**Review Please :)**


	24. Nominations

**Hi guys! I really hope you have all been enjoying this story. Every follow, review, and favorite makes me so grateful and happy. You guys are all the best and I really appreciate all of the support from you. Also, I want to know what you guys want Liam to be for Halloween, I'm deciding between, lion puppy, zebra, and pumpkin. To vote, take the poll on my profile. You guys will have two chapters, this one and the next, to get them in! Thanks and enjoy!**

Finn gets to work early so he can post the singers for the solo and duet for the show choir show. The solo is going Alexandria, no questions asked, but he made the students who didn't audition for the solo vote on who they thought was the best just to make sure that things were fair. He's sitting there for a while, just making notes on the show and what he can do to make it a complete success. Then, he hears a knock on his classroom. He is kind of surprised to see that Alexandria is the one who knocked.

"Good Morning Alexandria, you're hear awfully early. Can I help you with something?" Finn asks her.

"Actually yes, I need a letter of recommendation for my application to Tisch and I was wondering if you could be the one to write one for me." Alexandria asks nervously."  
"Yeah, yeah, of course I'll write it for you." Finn replies.  
"Really?"

"Of course, you know I don't play favorites, but I know you are a special kid and you are going to go places and anything I can do to help you with that is my pleasure."  
"My mom doesn't want me to do this, she thinks it's highly impractical, she wants me to be like a nurse or something."  
"That's not up to her, your dreams aren't up to her they are entirely up to you."  
"I convinced her though. She does understand how much I love to sing so she finally gave in."  
"Well good, I'm glad. You are very talented."  
"Thank you for agreeing to write my letter. I really appreciate it."  
"It's no problem, I'll see you this afternoon, okay?"  
Liam's a bouncing ball of energy when he wakes up, all he wants to do is play.  
"Goodness gracious Pumpkin, what are you doing? You just want to play don't you? We'll play when I finish getting you breakfast? You want bananas, I know you like your bananas?" Rachel says.

Feeding Liam his bananas is turning out to be one of the messiest things ever."  
"Liam, you are getting your bananas all over your chin and your clothes. You are hardly getting it in your mouth, Honey. You really are your father's son." She teases, wiping Liam's chin off.

"So Liam, what do you want to do today?"

"You want me to read you one of your touch and feel books? You like those don't you?" Liam smiles at her.  
"Feel the Lion's mane. It's so soft isn't, Baby?" she says smiling at him.

Finn's never liked going to his boss, the principal's office. He's super surprised when he finds out that he's nominated for Teacher of the Month.

Show choir rolls around and Finn announces the soloist.

"Alright you guys, I counted up all the votes we took and the soloist is… Miss Alexandria Reed." He says and he smiles when he sees how happy Alexandria is.

Finn practically breaks down the door when he comes home because he super excited to tell Rachel about his Teacher of the Month nomination.

"Rachel, Rachel, guess what?!" He says

"What Honey? You sound like a little kid on Christmas. What on earth went down at work today?" Rachel teases smiling at Finn.

"I finally got my first Teacher of the Month nomination!"  
"Really? That is absolutely fantastic. Oh Finn, I'm so proud of you!"  
"I'm so excited!"  
"You should be. You are definitely going to win. You're such a good teacher."

"I'm not positive but I think I have a good chance of getting it."  
"Don't be so modest. Isn't Daddy a good teacher?" Rachel says and Liam smiles.

"I guess if you and Liam say so, then it has to be true."

"I know I've already told you but I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you, but I have you to thank really, you have always believed in me."  
"And I don't ever intend to stop believing in you."  
Finn laughs. "Was that supposed to be some kind of crazy song pun."  
Rachel smiles "Of course that's what it's supposed to be."  
"Well, it was _very _clever of you if I do say so myself."  
"Thank you, so did anything else interesting happen at work today? You never tell me about your day anymore. I miss it."  
"Well not really, Alexandria asked me to write her letter of recommendation for her college application. I guess that's pretty exciting."  
"I think that is really exciting Finn, if she asked you to write it, she obviously looks up to you, I know that's your goal in teaching, to give your students somebody to look up to."

"Yeah, what about you, you haven't mentioned anything about rehearsals lately."  
"Well, I do have some big news but I don't want to steal the spotlight from you tonight, so I will just tell you what it is tomorrow."  
"No Rachel, I really, really want to know what your news is now! Please, please, please tell me what is! I bet it's even better news than mine was!"  
"Alright, alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you! I'm nominated for a Tony Award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical."  
"A Tony? Are you serious?! Oh my God, Rachel that is amazing news! I'm so proud of you!" Finn says, practically picking Rachel up when he hugs her."  
"Finn, really, it's no big deal."  
"Are you serious? Rachel, of course it's a big deal! You've always wanted to win a Tony Award. This is your dream, and you've worked so hard to get to this point. You don't have to be so modest about all of this, you can squeal in excitement if you want to. I don't care."  
"I'm incredibly honored by the nomination don't get me wrong, but my dream is family now, you, Liam, more kids, a wonderful life together, that's what I want now."  
"Well, I still hope you win. I know how much all of this means to you."  
"I really hope you win your award too, you deserve it."  
"Should we go out and celebrate?"  
"Hey Finn, let's celebrate later… you know, after Liam's asleep.."  
"Oh, I see where this going. I would love to."

Rachel kisses Finn's cheek. "Mmmm, I can't wait."  
Finn smirks at her. " I know, me either."

"Liam needs to wake up from nap, I want to tell him all of this."  
Liam wakes up a few minutes later and Rachel hardly keeps the news from him.  
"Hey Pumpkin, guess what? I got a nomination for a special award for my show, it's not really a big deal, but Daddy thinks it is so he wanted me to tell you about it." Rachel says

"Liam, tell Mommy it's a big deal and that we are super proud of her. Mommy is a star, isn't she, Liam?" Finn teases.

Liam turns his little head and gives Rachel, a big, two teeth, lopsided smile."  
"See, Liam agrees with me! He's proud of you, Rachel. He's so proud of his mommy."

"Well, thank you ,you two, you guys really are my two favorite boys in the whole wide world."  
"Well good, I'm so glad we are."  
"I love you both, so, so, much."  
"We love you too, so much."  
"I can't believe how fast Liam is growing up!"  
"I know, it is completely insane! He's gotten so big."  
"He's such a big boy."  
"I know, but he's still pretty tiny, he mostly takes after you."  
"I bet when he gets a little older he's going to wish he was really tall, just like his daddy."  
"Eh, maybe not. I actually think it's really, really, cute, that he is little like you."  
Rachel playfully rolls her eyes at Finn. "Of course you do, Honey."  
"Why is that so bad?"  
"It's not, I'm teasing you."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Yeah, it never gets boring."

Finn nervously straightens out his apple covered tie before leaving for work the next day. Rachel must have noticed how nervous he is, because she sneaks up behind him, taps him on the shoulder and smiles warmly at him.  
"You look really nice today." She tells him.

"Thanks, I really wanted to look nice today in case I win." Finn replies.

"Finn, would you relax. You are going to win you are the best damn teach in that whole entire school. I am absolutely sure of it Now come out to the kitchen, I baked you some cookies for good luck."  
Finn smirks at her. "You always have a reason up your sleeve to bake me cookies."  
"That's because I know that you love them and they always make you feel better."  
"Well thank you, I appreciate it."  
"You're welcome, let me know how it goes, okay?"  
"Of course."  
Finn walks nervously into the school, and the first thing he sees are the staff announcements. He can hardly believe what he sees typed under Teacher of the Month. He actually won.

The day goes by fairly quickly and Finn gets several knowing smiles and congratulations from most of his students, but he totally isn't expecting the surprise his show choir students have in store for him.

"What on earth is all of this you guys?" He asks motioning toward the balloon and giant card sitting on top of his desk.

"We wanted to congratulate you on being named Teacher of the Year. We are so proud to have you as our amazing choir teacher and we can't imagine any other teacher getting this award. You deserve it." One of the students says.

"You guys, I'm honored. But seriously whose idea was this ?"  
"Well, it was kind of Alexandria's idea, but we all pitched in of course."

"Well, thank you guys, so, so, much you guys are the reason I love my job so much, even with the crazy amount of paper work that I have to do. Now, come on guys, bring it in." Finn says, indicating that it's time for a major celebratory show choir circle.

Finn practically bust down the front door when he finally comes home from a very exciting day at work, he could care less about the door though, because he is so excited to share his big news with Rachel and Liam.

"So how did it go?" Rachel immediately asks him.

"I won!" Finn replies, beaming instantly.

"Oh my goodness, Babe, that's amazing. I knew you would, I just knew it."  
"I'm so happy."  
"Good, you deserve it. I'm really, really proud of you!"  
"Where's Liam, I really want to tell him."  
"I was about to get him up from his nap, but you can do that if you want to."  
"I would love to."  
"Hey Buddy, I just wanted to tell you I won my award." He says smiling.

Standing at the door, Rachel smiles at Finn, she always knew he'd be a great teacher

**Review Please! :)**


	25. Daddy & Liam Day

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took a lot longer for me to update! I have been really busy and it has also been really hard to write because of Finn's tribute episode. I promise to make up for my lack of updates. Also, please remember you have until a couple days after this chapter is posted to go get your votes in. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's a nice afternoon in mid-October, Rachel is at an all-day rehearsal, so basically it's the perfect opportunity for Finn and Liam to have a nice father-son bonding day together. Liam's gotten so big and learned so much over the past seven months and Finn is really, really proud of him. It's nice that Liam gotten to the point that you can play with him for a really long time and still be actively engaged and everything and he'll always look up and give you a big smile. Finn loves that, he loves playing with Liam when he's all smiley and curious.

"Hey Buddy, good morning. Are you ready to hang out with me all day, huh? I bet you are." Finn says, lifting Liam out of his crib and ruffling the curls on his little head.

"Goodness your hair is so curly, just like your mommy's."  
At the mention of Mommy Liam turns his little head and his eyes light up.

Finn giggles and smiles at Liam's instant reaction to hearing his mother's name. "No Buddy, Momma's not home, she'll be at work all day today. So, you and I are going to hang out and play together all day long. Does that sound good?"

Liam smiles at his daddy. "I'll take that as a yes then little guy, so what do think about me taking you to the zoo?"

Finn never thought there would be someone who could be a messier eater than he is, but then they introduced Liam to baby food and that all changed.

"Liam, the bananas are supposed to go _in _your mouth not _out_ of it." Finn says laughing as cleans up Liam's messy chin.

He makes sure that Liam has a hoodie on because it's pretty chilly outside.  
"Hey,there's no need to be fussy, I'm just trying to make sure you don't too cold, or get sick. You have to wear a jacket, Bud, Daddy doesn't want you to get to cold, okay?" Finn says slowly working Liam's tiny arms through the sleeves of his bright red jacket.

Finn's pushing Liam around the zoo in his stroller when his mom calls.

"Mom?" he says, very surprised that she called.

"Hi Sweetheart, what are you and Liam up to?" Carole asks him.

"Nothing really, were just at the zoo, Rachel's at work all day. So I figured Liam and I could just go out by ourselves today?"  
"You two, are always taking him to the zoo ,you know."  
"Yes Mom, I know, but I'm pretty sure it's his favorite place."

"I'm not surprised, you used to beg me to take you to the zoo when you were a little. Do you remember that?"  
"A little bit."  
"Well, I got off topic of course, but, I was thinking of coming out to see you sonn. What would think of that?"  
"That would be nice, I really like your visits but have you noticed you come out to visit all the time."  
"I just miss you too much, you are a father now, you should understand that."  
"I do Mom, trust me, I do."  
"Plus, that adorable little boy of yours needs a good visit from his grandma."  
Finn smiles. "You spoil him too much Mom."  
"But Finn, he's just the cutest little thing, he looks just like you did when were a baby."  
"I know Mom, you've told me that a thousand times since he was born."  
"Well, I guess I should let you get back to doing father son things with Liam give him lots of sugars from me, alright."  
"will Mom, I love you."

Finn hangs up the phone and gives Liam a smile.

"Guess what Liam? Grandma is going to come and visit us. You like it when she comes don't you?"

Finn takes Liam to sit in the sunny area to eat his lunch. It's strawberry banana and spinach baby, food Liam has never been the biggest spinach fan, so needless to say it's quite the laugh.

"I know, I know, you really don't like to eat spinach but you have to eat your veggies if you want to grow up to be big and strong like a superhero." Finn tells Liam, as he watches the little boy slighty crinkle his nose and frown at him. Which is pretty much the cutest thing Finn has ever seen.  
A woman holding her little girl's hand approaches Finn and Liam and smiles at them.

"Your son is really cute. How old is he?" She asks.

"7 months, and thank you." Finn replies

"What's his name?"  
"Liam."  
A few minutes Finn's phone rings and he realizes it's Rachel calling.

"Hey Babe, I wasn't expecting you to call this early." He tells her.

"I didn't think that I would have the time either, but I'm on break for a little bit." Rachel replies  
"Well good, I bet you're going to be totally exhausted by the time you get home. I'll make sure everything is taken care of so you can go home and sleep."  
"Aww, really? You don't have to do that, you really don't."

"Yes I do. You aren't going to be home till like ten and you've been gone since seven in the morning, just let me spoil you, please?"

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't do any harm. So anyway, what are you and Liam up to, anything special?"  
"Not really, just at the zoo."  
"I should have known you would take him to the zoo today. Is he being good for you."  
"Of course he is, he is always a really good boy for us, he an absolute angel."

"I know, well I have to go, tell Liam that I love him and give him a kiss for me, okay?"  
"I will, I promise. Break a leg at your show tonight, I love you."  
No sooner than Finn hangs up the phone, and little Liam starts crying his head off."  
"Aww, what's the matter Liam?" Finn asks and then he notices that Liam's hands are freezing.

"Oh my god, your freezing, let's get you home and all warmed up, okay?"

"There, now you are all warm." Finn says, covering Liam in blankets when they get home.

Liam's asleep within minutes. Finn carries him down the hall to his room and places him in his crib for a nap, placing Lionel next to him, as that is his favorite stuffed animal that he never, ever sleeps without. Finally, Finn kisses the top of Liam's tiny wrinkled forehead, he always does that when he sets him in his crib for a nap or to to go to bed. Finn's already dreading the day, years from now, when his adorable son won't let him do that anymore, won't let him kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Little Man, don't grow up too fast, okay? I know I always tease your mother when she says you are growing up too fast and that she doesn't want you to do that, but the truth is, I really don't want you to grow up either, I love you so much, and I don't want you to grow up and get hurt, I don't ever want to see you hurt ever, so, you know what when you get older and you fall off your bike, some kid tries to pick on you, you're sad, anything ,you just come and find me and I will always, always, be there to help you alright." He tells Liam, quietly stepping out of his room/ Then, tears flow out of his eyes, he can't help it,, Liam just growing up so fast that sometimes it breaks Finn's heart in two just seeing how big the little boy has gotten. Fin's sitting on the couch entering grades into the system on his laptop when Liam finally wakes up."

"Well, somebody's up from their nap. You really do have your mother's lungs you know. I swear someone could here you crying from miles away, Buddy." He teases smiling at Liam.

Liam starts babbling with a giant grin spread all over his face and his eyes twinkling.

"What is that giant grin on you face for, huh Kiddo?"  
Liam giggles. That kid is such a goofball, Finn swears he has never met a kid who giggles and smiles as much as Liam does

"What's so funny? You care to share with your daddy?"  
A while a later, Kurt stops by the house for a little while for a quick little visit."  
"Hey Kurt, I wasn't expecting you to come by today." Finn says.

"I know, Rachel told me that you and Liam would be home by yourselves today so I figured it was the perfect time to come see my _favorite_ brother and my _favorite_ little nephew." Kurt says smiling.

"Kurt, I'm your only brother and you only nephew is Liam."

"So, I love you guys."  
"We love you too, now come on hold him, I know you want to Kurt I can tell by the look on yor your face."  
Finn is in the middle of handing Liam over to Kurt when he starts fussing.

"Hey Buddy, don't be so fussy Uncle Kurt's here. don't you want to see him?" Finn says and then Liam quits his soft fusses.

"There you go, see? I told you he wasn't going to hurt you."

"My goodness, he's gotten so big." Kurt comments.

"Yeah, and you were just over last week, he really does grow fast."  
"Takes after his daddy."  
"Not really, he's still tiny, just like Rachel."  
"Other than that he looks so much like you."  
"You think so?"  
"Come on Finn, how could he not with those dimples of his. They are nearly identical to yours."  
"You, Mom, and Rachel are literally obcessed with the fact that he got my dimples."  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, it's just embarrassing."  
Suddenly Liam starts crying. Kurt smiles a little, because he knows exactly what his little nephew wants, he wants Finn, he wants his daddy.

"Oh, oh goodness, hang on just a second, I'll give you back to your daddy, that what you want, isn't it?" Kurt says.

"I'm sorry, he's fussy, he just got up from his nap before you came over." Finn apologizes

"It's fine, I'll just let you to get back to bonding. You're a really good dad by the way."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
After Kurt leaves Finn sets Liam down next to him now that he can sit himself up.

"Well Liam, it's just you and me now, just the way we like it."  
**Review Please :]**


	26. Halloween

**Hey everybody, I'm very excited for this chapter because it is the Halloween one and absolutely love Halloween, it's one of my favorite holidays. Also, I adore babies in Halloween costumes... cutest thing ever. There's a lot of all fall stuff in here too. I hope you guys all enjoy it.**

It's a Saturday evening just a few days before Halloween and Finn and Liam are waiting for Rachel to get back from the grocery store. Right now Finn's helping Liam drink the last few sips of milk from his bottle. He's pretty good at it actually, Finn just watches him to make sure that he doesn't spill puddles of milk all over the couch. Liam is already proving to be a very independent little kid. He totally gets that from his mother, so naturally Rachel is really proud of him. Careful not to let Liam drip apple milk off his tiny chin and onto the couch, Finn cleans up Liam's face.

"You know, I would have thought your mommy would be home by now. She's probably got some surprise she hasn't told us about yet up her sleeve. She's fantastic at surprises so I'm sure it will be awesome. She needs to get home so she and I can snuggle up with you, because I know you are sleepy, but in the meantime I guess you and I can just sit here and watch _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ together." Finn says placing Liam's tiny head on his chest because he knows that Liam likes to sleep that way.  
Liam's eyes flutter and Finn smiles at him.

"Or you could just fall asleep, and let me stay up and watch you, I'm cool with Daddy-Liam snuggles.

Rachel gets home to see Finn and Liam all cuddled up together asleep and she smiles. It's freaking adorable.

"Finn, Honey, I'm back, wake up. I bought Liam's Halloween costume and I want to show you it. I think you'll love it, it's so cute." She says gently trying to wake Finn up.

"What? Oh sorry Rach, Liam was sleepy, so we cuddled and I just fell asleep and I totally spaced staying up and waiting…" Finn starts half-yawning but Rachel cuts him off

"It's fine really, you fall asleep when you snuggle, have you forgotten that I always notice the little things about you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, so what is Liam's cotume."  
"A lion."  
Finn smiles. "I knew it."  
"You like it?" Rachel asks, holding up a tiny lion costume with a big fuzzy mane and giant floppy ears  
"Of course I do. It's adorable."

Liam wakes up looking at his surroundings looking slightly confused.

"Well hi there sleepy boy, I'm home. Did you miss me?" Rachel asks.

"Of course he missed you, he is a huge Mommy's boy." Finn comments.

"Oh I forgot, I finally remembered to buy you candy corn, Finny. I'm sorry it took me so long, I know it's your favorite."  
"Don't worry about it baby, I know how busy you are. I've had to wait since the end of last fall anyway what was the harm in just a few more days of waiting. Thank you so much for getting it for me."  
"No problem, you love it and I noticed you've been really, really stressed about work, so I thought you could use a little something to cheer you up. We haven't really gotten the chance to talk about it. What's going on, you're not as excited as you usually are when you come home from work. I'm worried about you, Finn."  
"It's just, lately I feel like I'm not doing a very good job of teaching, the kids they just, I can't get them to want to do anything. And I'm pretty sure I'm the most boring and uncreative choir teacher ever." Finn replies, a few tears falling down his face until finally nothing ceases them and they just keep falling.

"Finn, look at me. You need to remember that your students are in high school and sometimes they don't give a single care in the world about school, and that's got nothing to do with you, that's just their age, it not got a single thing to do with you. Also, you're very creative. SopranYES is a brilliant name for a show choir and Disney songs, also brilliant."

"I love you, thank you for saying all of that."  
"You're welcome, now what do you say we put Liam to bed, I heat up the apple cider and we snuggle?"

"I would love that."  
Sunday afternoon Finn takes Liam out to the yard to play in the leaves.

"Liam, Buddy, don't put the leaf in your mouth, you can't eat it, you silly goose." He teases. He bounces Liam up and down into the leaves and the kid doesn't stop giggling.  
"You like this game, huh?"

"Where's Liam… oh there he is." Finn says uncovering Liam from being buried in leaves.

Liam giggles uncontrollably for a few minutes and Finn gives him a big smile. He loves to hea his perfect little boy laughing so cutely. It makes him melt inside.

"Alright Mr. Giggle Box, let's get you inside it's getting chilly out here and I think it's time for you to eat lunch."  
Finn tells Liam, picking him up and carrying him into the house.

"So did the two of you have fun playing in the leaves?" Rachel asks smiling.

"Yeah, we sure did I buried Liam in the leaves." Finn says grinning.

"You did? Finn, he's tiny that could have been very, very, dangerous. Were you being careful with him?"  
"Of course I was careful with him, he wasn't even completely covered. Plus he laughed the whole entire time we were playing . I promise you, he was just fine, not a single scratch or anything on him I promise."  
"Alright, I trust you, you're a really, really, good father to him."  
"Thank you I try my best. He's my little man."

Finn and Rachel are really excited to get Liam ready in his Halloween costume so they can take him up to Kurt's for his family costume party since it's kind of tradition. Finn and Rachel are dressed up as salt and pepper shakers because, for some reason, neither one of them know exactly why, they decided to go as something really cliché this year. Liam is super fussy when Rachel gets his changed into his costume but he looks adorable in it. Rachel picks him up and kisses him on the cheek over and over before taking him out to the living room to Finn. She tends to do things like that when she finds her sweet little boy so adorable.  
"Oh Liam my sweet baby boy, you look so darn precious. Mommy could just stare at you all day. Now come on, let's go show Daddy how cute you look in your costume." Rachel coos scooping Liam up in her arms and taking him to the living room.

"Oh my goodness, he looks so freaking adorable, Rach! Let me have him." Finn says grinning.

"Hang on just a minute Finn, I have to fix his little hood." Rachel says.

"Okay."  
When Rachel finally hands Finn Liam, Finn's trying to teach him how to say roar, of course he's only teasing, but it's still fun.

"Can you make the lion noise buddy? Huh, can you show daddy it?" Finn says playfully. Liam just looks up him and starts to giggle.

"Close enough." Finn praises and then he lifts Liam up and kisses his forehead.

"Daddy's being silly, isn't he Liam? You can't even talk yet, but I'm sure that when you finally do learn to talk your very first word is going to be Momma, isn't that right my little pumpkin pie?" Rachel teases.

"No his very first word is going to be Dada, and we better get going. You know how much Kurt hates it when we show up late."  
"Alright, we're coming." Rachel says.

When they arrive at Kurt's Liam is immediately taken out of his Daddy's arms and nearly hugged to death by his Uncle Kurt."  
"Oh my God, you are absolutely precious, Little Liam . Your mommy and Daddy did a very, very good job on your costume." Kurt says with a smile.

"Jesus Kurt, you are going to suffocate my son from hugging him so much." Finn teases.

"Calm down Finn. I can't help it, he is absolutely freaking adorable, and if I recall you did the exact same thing on Elizabeth's first Halloween."  
"Yeah, I guess I did didn't I?"

"I think your son wants you back Finn, he's fussy."  
"Of course he does. He loves me, Kurt."  
Kurt laughs. "Oh Finn, you are an absolutely ridiculous parent, but the good kind of course."  
"I know, Rachel's told me like a thousand times."  
Then, Liam starts to cry.

"Aww, what's the matter Buddy, are you hungry or something? I'll get you your dinner in just a second, Okay?" Finn tells Liam.

When Liam eats, Rachel insists on completely in napkins, covering his costume in napkins. She is refusing to let him get even the slightest bit of anything on his perfectly adorable costume."

"Liam, you know you're making a huge mess, right Buddy?" Finn teases as he takes a napkin to Liam's small chin.

"I love the way he looks when he eats it's so adorable." Rachel says smiling.

"I know, he's just the cutest thing in the whole wide world. He's a hungry little lion tonight though,"

"Finn, he takes after you the boy is _always _hungry."  
"Liam, Momma's teasing you isn't she, that's not very nice. She's _very_ silly."

"Hey, Liam loves me, Finn, he's my baby boy and I like to tease him"  
"He looks a lot like you today."

"Yeah, he really, really does."  
"It's those big, gorgeous brown eyes of his, I'm telling you."  
"I think he's getting a little sleepy, we probably should get him home in a little while."  
"Yeah, don't want him getting too fussy, we won't be able to get him to sleep and he will be crying his little head off all night and he won't sleep."  
They leave Kurt and Blaine's a half an hour later.

"Bye Kurt, thank you for having us." Rachel says.

"You're welcome you two, have a good night, and bye Liam, Uncle Kurt loves you."  
"Can you wave bye-bye to Uncle Kurt, Liam" Finn says helping Liam waveto his uncle

By the time they get home Liam is sound asleep, Rachel went to get his pajamas so Finn's changing Liam out of his pajamas. The tiny boy fusses a little but doesn't wake up.

"Hey Bud, you are a tired little lion aren't you? Mwah, Daddy loves you so much." Finn tells Liam kissing his little, tiny, dimpled cheek.

"Did he wake up?" Rachel asks.

"No, he did fuss a little bit though, but other than that, he's out like a light."  
"He's so worn out, look at him, do you think he had a good first Halloween?" Rachel says, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he totally did. He'll sleep good tonight, that's for sure."  
"You were so adorable with him tonight, you know that."

"You always say that."  
"That's only because it's true, Finny. You are such an

adorable daddy.

"This was the best Halloween ever." Finn says.

Rachel smiles. "I totally agree."  
**Review Please :)**


	27. Liam's First Competition

**Hey Everybody! I'm really excited for this chapter. It's the first time we get to see Liam with Finn and some of his students. It's also going to have some cute family moments. Proceed into the fluffiness with caution and enjoy!**

Finn sits in the choir room, all forty of his show choir students quiet with nerves. Today is sectionals and they are all really excited. Finn is mostly excited because Rahel is bringing Liam to the competition, and all of his students get see him, which they all love. Finn misses his son so much. He too, is very nervous about the sectional competition so he finds himself staring at the big mass of pictures of Liam that are on his desk to assuage his nerves. They going to win, Finn tells himself, and Liam will be there to see it.

"Um Mr. Hudson?" Alexandria says, a very nervous look on her face.

"Yes Alexandria, What is it that I can do for you?" Finn asks her.

"I um, I can't do the solo, at least not at this competition."  
"Why not? You're ready, and you sound really good."

"Because um my mom is coming to watch, and like I said, she really doesn't like the idea of me being a singer, she doesn't know about the solo."  
"Well, do you want to do it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then do it, because as far as I'm concerned, you should do what _you_ want as long as it's not disrespectful, illegal or plain stupid."

Alexandria smiles. "Thank you Mr. Hudson.

"You're welcome, break a leg today, okay?"  
They're all sitting nervously backstage when Rachel comes in with Liam. Finn is so happy to see his precious baby boy, he's missed him terribly this morning. He scoops the tiny boy out of Rachel's arms almost immediately.

"Hey Buddy, Daddy's missed you so much. You look fancy today, Mommy did a good job. Do you want to go say hi to my class? Come on Liam, they're going to be so excited to see you. They all like to see you."  
"You guys, look who came to watch you all kick some major sectionals butt today?" Finn says

"Oh my goodness, he has gotten so big since the last time you brought him in." Alexandria says.

"Yeah, he really has. I think he's going to like our show. He likes Disney songs."  
"Already, he's only like seven months old." One of the boys yeah.

"Yeah, we sing them a lot at our house. It's kind of a thing."  
"Oh, so that's where you got the idea for our show's theme this year."  
"Yeah, pretty much"  
Then Liam starts to cry his little off. "Aww, Kiddo, what's the matter? Why are you so fussy?" Finn says ,trying to calm Liam down so he doesn't make a huge scene in front of all of his students.

"I'm sorry you guys, he's really fussy, he needs to eat soon."  
Finn hands Liam back to Rachel so that he can be fed.

"I'm sorry, he was so cranky, he always gets like that when he's hungry."  
"It's okay." The students all say.

Meanwhile, Rachel is in the hallway feeding Liam some applesauce. He was, very, very, hungry.

"You were hungry, weren't you Pumpkin?" Rachel coos. She feeds him the last few bites and he smiles at her."  
"One more bite sweet boy, then it's all gone."  
After feeding Liam, Rachel changes him and takes him to go sit with Kurt and Blaine."  
"Did Finn give you any secrets about the show, Rachel?" Kurt asks

"Not really but it's Disney, and Finn came up with the entire thing himself so it _has_ to be absolutely fantastic." Rachel says grinning. She is so proud of Finn.

Right before it is time for SopranYES to perform, Finn makes them huddle up into a show choir circle."  
"Okay, you guys have all worked so hard on the show and I am really, really proud of you. No matter what place you guys come in, I'm going to be sure that you guys performed amazingly, but I do think that you guys are going to take home that first place trophy!" Finn tells the group proudly.

When it's all said and done everything is perfect, Finn knows that the kids all did fabulously, but he's a little concerned when Alexandria comes backstage after they've finished and she's crying."

"What's wrong?" he asks her with concern.

My, my, mom, she , she didn't show up and I was so excited that she was _finally _coming to hear me sing, and then she just bails on me, like always!" Alexandria says, she's crying and Finn feels awful for her.

"You know what? You were amazing. You have one of the best voices ever, and I'm really sorry that your mom didn't come today, but just remember that your talent is something, that no matter what, no one can take it away from you." Finn tells her.

After a while, it is announced that they won and everyone so proud, the students are proud of themselves, Finn's proud of them, and Rachel is proud of him..

"Hey, congratulations Baby, you really did put togetheran amazing show." Rachel says hugging Finn.

"Yeah, I guess so." Finn says.

"Oh Finn, please quit being so modest, you were really creative and it was very obvious that you taught the students well."

"I like being modest, you know that."  
"I know but just take a minute to be proud of yourself and all of your hard work, you are an absolutely amazing teacher in the world, there's no doubt in my mind about that."

"If I had a nickel for all the times you have told me that I would be about six hundred times richer."

"Now Honey, do you think I would tell you that so many times over it wasn't true."

"No, of course not, but I'm not _that _good."

Rachel laughs. "Oh, there you go again with that undying modesty of yours."

"Alright, alright, I'm done I promise, but can I please, please, please, have Liam now? Can't you tell he's been dying to hang out with me all day long?"  
"Alright, here you go, here's your precious boy, I'm pretty sure he's missed you bunches and bunches today." Rachel says handing Liam over to Finn.

"Hey Buddy, I've missed you so much today, we won today, did you know that? It's probably cause I'm wearing the lion tie that you and Mommy got me for Father's day. I'm pretty sure it's my lucky tie. Finn says, kissing Liam on the forehead..

"Finn, hang on just a second, I have to get a picture of you and Liam before you go back to the school with your students." Rachel says, a bright smile on her face.

"Aww, baby, is that really necessary, I hate pictures." Finn whines.

"I know you do, but yes it's necessary. I need a good picture of you two together."  
"But Rach, you already have like ten million pictures of the two of us. Do you really need more of them?"

"Yes Finn, I really do, you two are my two favorite boys in the whole world, I like to have plenty of pictures to look at while I am at work and I miss the two of you so badly."  
Finn, frowns playfully in defeat. "Fine you can take a picture of us, but just one."  
"Yay!"  
"Come on Liam, let's smile for Mommy." Finn says.

Rachel takes the picture and smiles.

"Aww, look at how cute you two look. It's perfect."  
"Hey Rachel, I almost forgot, I was going to show Liam the trophy, do you care if I take him for just a quick few minutes before you two leave?" Finn asks.

"Oh no, of course not go on ahead, I'll be here."  
Finn takes Liam into the room where his choir had practiced, the students are all of running around getting snacks so it's just the two of them in there.

"This is our trophy, it's pretty big, isn't it?" I bet you are going to win a bunch of trophies when you get older, maybe some for glee, or drums,, or football. Would you like that?" Finn asks Liam, and the little boy just replies with a five-tooth, lopsided grin. Finn quickly takes Liam back to Rachel before he has to leave with his choir class.

"I'll be back home by four Honey, I love you. Bye Liam, Daddy loves you."

On the bus ride back the kids are all chattering away about their sectionals victory and it makes Finn smile because he is super proud of all of them."  
"Alright guys, I want to start off by saying that I am super proud of how awesome of a job you guys did today. You guys made the show absolutely fantastic and I'm sure it will be even better by Regionals. And then we cruise on to national level and win for the third year in a row." Finn says and all of the students are smiling.

Bye the time Finn gets home, Liam is already down for his afternoon nap.  
"Hey, I'm home, did you miss me?" Finn says.

"You were only away from me for an hour, silly, but yeah, of course I missed you." Rachel replies.

"Where's Liam?"  
"I put him down for his nap as soon as we got home. He should be awake soon though."

"Must have been pretty tired out from being out that long."

"Yeah, he was getting sleepy in the car."  
"Poor kid, so did you like the show? I know you thought I did a good job putting it together, bt do you think the kids sounded good?"  
"Yeah they were super good, you've got quite the group of talented kids to teach."  
"Yeah, they're pretty awesome. I felt bad though, Alexandria's mom didn't show up."  
"Again, oh that poor girl."  
"I know, she's really good, but her mom's not to fond of the idea of her being a performer."  
"That's so unfair to her. I feel so bad."  
"Yeah, but she got into Tisch, so I'm glad that I was able to write her letter of recommendation."  
"I just am so glad you love your job so much."  
"I do, I really do.

Liam wakes up a few minutes later and Finn goes to get him.

"Hi Little Man, did you have a good nap. Daddy missed you." Finn says scooping Liam out of his crib and kissing him on the forehead. He takes him to the living room and watches him crawl around on the floor for a bit.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten, it's crazy." Finn says just staring at Liam with pride  
"I know he's almost 8 months old. I can't believe it." Rachel says.

"He will be walking and talking before we know it."

"Well, when you put it that way, he sounds way too grown up."  
"Don't worry, we've still got a long time before he is all grown up." Finn says smiling.

**Review Please :)**


	28. Thanksgiving

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your support towards this story. It means so much to me. This chapter is another holiday chapter, Thanksgiving :) I absolutely adore Finchel celebrating holidays with Liam so you might get several more holiday chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys are ready for mega fluff, please enjoy.**

It's two days before Thanksgiving, and Finn and Rachel are going back to Lima for Liam's first Thanksgiving. They are flying out there and Rachel is worried absolutely sick because it is their first long trip since Liam was born and she's not so sure of how well he will do on his first flight. Finn on the other hand is staying very optimistic, and is sure that Liam will be just fine on thir flight to Ohio. He tries to rub that off on Rachel, but apparently that's not as easy of a task as he thought it would be.

"Rachel, he's fine quit worrying, you need sleep, we left really early this morning. I'll watch him for a while and I'll wake you up if I need help." Finn tells her.

"But Finn! Rachel starts.  
"No buts, get some sleep. It's going to be a long day, you know how crazy my mom gets around the holidays."  
Rachel sighs. "Okay."  
A few minutes later Liam starts to get fussy and Finn thinks it is because his little ears are popping.

"Shh, it's okay, I know your ears, are hurting you Buddy, I know. It'll stop soon. I promise. Just get some sleep Kiddo, Daddy will be right here." Finn tells Liam rocking him back and forth until finally his fussing stops and he falls asleep.

"There you go, sweet dreams Liam. I love you." Finn says rubbing Liam's soft curls and kissing his forehead.

When they arrive at the airport Carole greets them with an abundance of enthusiasm.

"It's so good to see you two, and goodness that grandangel of mine has gotten so big!" She says.

"I know, he really has! And it's good to see you too Mom!" Finn says Hugging Carole.

"How did the flight go?"  
"Good, but Liam did get a little fussy."

"He takes after you, you were a very fussy baby."

"You think he got everything from me, Mom."  
"Well Honey, he pretty much did. He's your clone."  
"I guess he is, but he's totally got Rachel's eyes."  
"Yeah, he does."

Finn watches Liam as he plays with a few of his toys on the floor. For an eight month old Liam is a very active kid. Finn picks him up and he giggles.

"What are you laughing at huh, Mr. Giggle Box, what's so funny?" Finn teases tickling Liam's sides.

"Are you ticklish, huh? Is that what it is?"  
Liam smiles at his daddy. "I guess I can take that as a yes, you're such a silly little guy."

After a while Rachel and Finn decide to take Liam out for a walk to give him some fresh air after their long morning.

"Look Liam, look at all the colors of the leaves. Aren't they pretty?" Rachel says.

"He's so fascinated by them, look at how curious his little eyes are." Finn comments.

"Yeah, he's a smart little boy, isn't that right, Pumpkin Pie"  
"He's going to be the smartest boy in his class when he starts school in a couple of years. I know he is.""  
"I don't even want to think about my little boy being old enough to go to school. I like him this little. I don't want him to grow up."  
"I know Rach, I don't either, he's already grown up so much and he hasn't even turned a year old."

"Should we take your mom up on her offer to watch Liam so we can go out and relax tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'm okay with that, but you know she will take the opportunity to spoil him rotten."  
"Oh yeah, she totally will. She's like fifty times worse than my dads."  
For some reason, maybe for nostalgias sake, they decide to go to Breadstix."  
"It's been ages since we've been here, maybe since we came back for our wedding." Rachel comments.

"And that has been over four years ago."  
Rachel smiles. "Four wonderful, wonderful years."  
"We'll have to take Liam here when he gets a little bit older."  
"Finn, I don't think he'll like it that much. I think one of the only reasons we even came here when we were in high school was for social purposes."  
"But Rachel, it's where we grew up, we have to take him somewhere that was significant to our lives in Lima."

"We could take him to McKinley."  
"Yeah, it _is_ where we fell in love after all, Liam should be able to know about that."  
"Yeah, he should, we should go before we leave."  
"Okay then, it's settled. We're taking Liam to McKinley."

Finn isn't surprised to see shopping bags all over the living room when they get back. His mom is the definition of spoiling grandma.  
"Goodness Mom, how much stuff did you buy him?" Finn asks.

"Not much, just a few toys and a couple of outfits. I got him a turkey themed outfit for Thanksgiving. It's just the cutest thing. Would you like me to show it to you?" Carole asks.

"Sure why not, I'm sure it's adorable"  
Carole holds up a brown shirt with a turkey on it that has matching pants to go with it. Finn had to admit, it was a good choice

"Aww, he's going to look so adorable in it. You always know what he's going to look cute in it." Finn says.

"It's Grandma's intuition , Sweetheart."  
On Thanksgiving morning, Finn and Rachel are watching the Macy's Parade with Liam. Rachel's pointing out a bunch of balloons to Liam.

"Look Baby, that's the Snoopy balloon, it's big isn't it?" She tells him.

"We should take him next year." Finn says.

"Yeah, I bet he'll like that. Won't you Liam?"  
"I think that's a yes, we are going to take him next year."  
"Alrighty then, he'll probably be talking and giggling the whole time by then."

"Yeah, he's growing up too fast."

"But he's a good boy."

"That's right, he is a very good boy."  
"I think he likes the balloons best, look how big he's smiling."  
"I love that little smile of his."  
"He's going to be a charmer, just like his Daddy."  
"Yeah, all the girls will be all over him when he's older."  
"But he'll only pick the nice ones, right Sweetie."

At dinner they go around the table and everyone says what they are thankful for.

Rachel starts. "I'm thankful for my wonderful family, especially Finn and Liam, for my job, and for the opportunity to come home and see everyone I love."

When it's Finn's turn, he stops to think for a minute, there is so much he's thankful for.

"Okay, where do I start, well, I'm thankful for my family, that everyone has never stopped believing in me, for amazing job and so much more."  
When Rachel starts feeding Liam, surprisingly, he doesn't make too big of a mess.

"You were hungry, weren't you sweet prince?" She coos.

"Rachel, he's always hungry, he takes after me." Finn says.

"He really, really, likes pumpkin baby food though."  
"Of course he does, pumpkin is like a Thanksgiving classic."  
"He looks so cute in this little outfit of his, your mom did a good job picking it out."  
"Yeah, she did. Did you see all the other stuff she bought him?"

"Mhmm, she spoils him rotten. She really does."  
"Your dads do too. Like he's got more clothes now than we can fit in his suitcase."  
"He does, but he got some books too."  
"He likes it when we read him books."  
Rachel decides to go get a head start on Christmas shopping the next day. She leaves Liam at home with Finn. Half way through the day, Liam starts to get a bit fussy. Finn figures it's because he misses Rachel.

"What's the matter, Buddy? You miss Mommy? Is that it?" Finn says rubbing Liam's head to get him to calm down.

Still, Liam won't stop his fussing. "She'll be home soon, she's out getting you your Christmas presents.

I know you miss her, you love your mommy don't you? I love her too, so much."  
Rachel gets home about two hours later, it's a good thing too because Liam was still really fussy.

"Look Buddy! Mommy's home. I bet she's missed you just as much as you've missed her." Finn says.

"I'm back, did you two miss me?" Rachel asks.

"Oh boy did we, Liam was fussy all afternoon, he missed you so much." Finn tells her.

"Is that right my little Munchkin, Did you miss Mommy? I missed you too my sweet boy, I missed you so much." Rachel says kissing Liam on the cheek.

"So did you have any luck with the shopping?" Finn asks Rachel.

"A bit, I picked up a few little things, I'll have more luck in New York."  
"Yeah, you probably will."  
The next day Finn and Rachel take Liam to McKinley for a little visit. No one else is there just the three of them. The fact that Finn did his student teaching here four years ago with Will has still managed to have its perks.

"This is where Daddy and I went to school Liam. It's pretty big though, isn't it?" Rachel tells Liam while he is looking around curiously.

"You know, I think this place is pretty special. Your Mommy and I fell in love here Liam? I think you'll like it, it's kind of special to our family." Finn says.

"Sometimes that seems like so long ago, but it really wasn't. I miss it sometimes, everything was so simple and fun, we made a lot of really good memories here, and as much as I wanted to get out of here, I wouldn't trade those years for the world. They were special."

"Yeah, they were pretty amazing, I'll never forget them. Should we take Liam to the auditorium now"  
"Yeah, that will make him pretty happy."  
Walking through the doors of the auditorium feels like walking through a time machine so many memories come flooding back all at once.

"This place never changes , I swear. It looks and feels just as special as it did the last time we were here, maybe even the same way it felt back when we were in high school." Rachel says smiling

"Yeah, it really is just so timeless." Finn replies.

"Liam's getting that curious look in his eyes. I always knew that he would find this place just as special as we do."  
"Yeah, he looks happy, very happy."  
"Isn't he always happy though?"  
"Yeah, but this place it has an aura that just sort of _makes _you happy."  
"It's a good place for us, a lot of amazing things happened for us right here in this room."  
"I know, like our first kiss, do you remember that, Rach?"

"Oh Finn, of course I remember that, how could I forget that. I remember that day just like it was yesterday. I will always remember it as long as I live.

"You'll remember all of it? Even the airplane cups?"

Rachel smiles. "Even the airplane cups."  
**Review Please :)**


End file.
